Imparable
by Magdavicu
Summary: Quinn es arrogante, pero encantadora. Rachel se ve superficial ¿pero lo será realmente?
1. Prólogo

**Declaraciones: **Glee no me pertenece, tampoco ninguno de sus personajes, yo solo los tomo prestados para crear un mundo altenativo en donde Faberry es canon!

_Nota de Autor: _Esta idea me vino a la cabeza después de terminar de ver Cruel Intentions, pero no se preocupen que tiene un parecido en cuanto al mundo en el que se desarrolla pero no es igual.

También deberia decirles que Quinn y Rachel son un poco fuera de personaje, pero mantienen su esencia.

Quizá tenga que agregar algunos personajes inventados, pero no serán claves en la historia, solo relleno.

Y por ultmimo continuare la historia dependiendo del recibimiento.

_Se aceptan todo tipo de críticas constructivas y sugerencias._

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo.<strong>

_"Habíamos llegado a un acuerdo la ultima vez y ella prometió…"_

_"Era sólo una broma, los adolecentes hacen bromas siempre, créeme su estupidez es temporal…"_

_"No voy a aceptar este tipo de comportamiento en una escuela privada, es simplemente…"_

_"¡Vamos hombre! No te lo tomes todo tan en serio…"_

_"Lo siento, pero ya lo hablamos con el consejo de profesores y ella será expulsada…"_

_"¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡Tienes idea de quién soy yo! ¡Todas las donaciones que le he entregado a este establecimiento! ¡La importancia del apellido…!"_

_"La decisión ya está tomada, a partir de hoy después de las tres de la tarde su hija no será alumna de la escuela privada Santa Inés y esa es nuestra última palabra"_

_"¡Van a escuchar de mis abogados! ¡Y olvídense de todas las donaciones anuales que nuestra familia ha estado otorgando!"_

* * *

><p>La casa estaba en silencio lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido de la cuidad que se filtraba a través de su balcón, a ella le gustaba, era familiar, casi acogedor, además cuando se vivía con padres como los suyos cualquier cosa se podría considerar familiar.<p>

Cerró los ojos y se hundió aun más en la alfombra importada de la india que descansaba en el suelo de su habitación, era casi tan cómoda como el sofá que se encontraba en una de las esquinas de su cuarto, además tenderse en su alfombra mientras se fumaba un cigarrillo de menta era su parte favorita del día, más aun cuando sus padres se ponían difíciles.

Fue así como la encontró su empleada domestica quien como ya era costumbre entraba sin llamar.

"Señorita, sus padres la están esperando, la cena ya está servida", se levanto sobre sus codos para ver a la regordeta mujer, quien la miraba con una mezcla de lastima y nerviosismo, casi como si supiera algo que ella no, "Y si yo fuera usted realmente bajaría ahora mismo…su padre se ve molesto, tiene esa vena grotesca saliéndole de el cuello", termino la mujer incomoda jugueteando con sus manos.

Ella simplemente sonrió.

"Gracias Nora, voy ahora mismo"

La empleada simplemente asintió y con rapidez salió de la habitación.

Apagando lo que quedaba de su cigarrillo, se apresuro a cambiarse su suéter para que sus padres no notaran el olor del humo y con una última mirada al espejo bajo a enfrentar lo que estaría segura seria como la inquisición.

Estaban ambos ya esperando por ella, mirándola mientras hacia su camino a su usual asiento a la izquierda de la mesa ridículamente grande, ella sabía lo que estaban tratando de hacer y en vez de asustarla le divertían, ellos no la conocían nada, daba casi lastima verlos intentando intimidarla, queriendo controlarla.

Eran ridículos.

"Siéntate, vamos a comer en paz y después hablaremos de lo que vamos a hacer esta vez contigo, no pienses ni por un minuto que vas a quedar obsoleta de tus culpas", hablo su padre entre dientes, como si le costara pronunciar cada palabra.

Seriamente se preguntaba si el hombre tenía una ulcera con lo estresado y lo casi doloroso que se le veía cuando hablaba.

La cena pasó en un silencio tenso que casi se podía palpar en el aire, el único ruido era el sonido de los tenedores contra la cara loza importada que sus padres habían recibido de regalo en uno de sus aniversarios, también podía distinguir el sonido horrible de la respiración de su padre, ella sabía que la mente del hombre estaba maquinando lo que sería su castigo esta vez y ella lo esperaba con ansias. Era ya casi como un juego ella haría algo para joderlo y probar que era más inteligente de lo que él pensaba, además de demostrarle que su opinión le importaba una mierda, y luego él haría algo para limitar su libertad o simplemente darle un castigo que mas que enseñarle una lección de vida, la alentaba a hacer algo peor.

No le daba lástima su padre, ni siquiera un poco, el cabrón se lo merecía todo por hipócrita, clasista, mentiroso, racista y así podía seguir hasta no terminar nunca, por eso en vez de sentirse culpable, su pecho se llenaba con una sensación muy parecida al orgullo, el muy cabrón finalmente había encontrado la horma de su zapato.

"Si yo fuera tú sacaría esa sonrisita de petulancia de tu rostro, esta vez vas a pasarla mal, al fin voy hacer lo que debería haber hecho contigo desde que empezaste a dar problemas", espeto su padre con una sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro, "Vas a lamentar haber puesto nuestro apellido en vergüenza".

"Ya me expulsaron de ese internado en suiza, no puedo volver de nuevo", le recordó inocentemente.

La sonrisa de su padre se amplio.

"Hace dos meses Robert está a cargo del único bufet de abogados decente en Lima Ohio, pero claro, como tú no tienes ni idea que está pasando con tu propia familia, no lo sabías" informo su padre dejándola sorprendentemente confundida y un poco inquieta, no tenía idea a donde se dirigía con esta información.

"No veo cómo eso me afecte", declaro sintiéndose perdida.

Su padre tenía esa mirada que solía darle cuando ella era más pequeña y juntos solían jugar al ajedrez y él le hacía una última jugada pronunciando "_**mate"**_, esa mirada segura y ganadora, que ella misma tenia cada vez que las cosas iban perfectamente según sus planes.

"Bueno, te va afectar desde el próximo lunes, porque te estás mudando a Lima", afirmo su padre mirándola atentamente.

Sintió que su estomago se tensaba y que todo el aire que había en sus pulmones se le iba haciendo poco, él no podía hacerle esto, no tenía derecho.

"¡De ninguna manera! ¡No me estoy mudando a un pueblito miserable! ¡No hay manera posible de que me mandes _ahí_!"

"Lo siento hija, pero es lo único que puedo hacer para ayudarte, New York es malo para ti, tienes demasiadas cosas que cada vez te van haciendo peor, una ciudad pequeña va ayudar a tranquilizarte, así que lo converse con Robert y tú he…"

"¡NO! ¡No me voy a Lima y esa es mi última palabra!"

"¡La última palabra la tengo yo y te vas a lima sin privilegios hasta que termines tu ultimo año de escuela! ¡Y ya no se habla más!..."

"Ahora cariño, quizás deberíamos escuchar lo que ella tiene por decir antes de hacer todo definitivo", pronuncio una suave y delicada voz sacando a ella y a su padre de la acalorada discusión.

Miro hacia al frente, escuchando por primera vez en el día a su madre tomar la palabra, ella le imploro con sus ojos que aunque sea por esta vez hiciera algo para ayudarla, su madre la miro con cariño y culpabilidad, ambas sabían que cuando su padre decidía algo ya no había vuelta atrás.

"Mi decisión ya es definitiva, Quinn se va a vivir con su hermana y Robert, ahora si me disculpan tengo trabajo que hacer", y con eso su padre se levanto de la mesa, dando por terminada la discusión.

"Lo siento Quinnie", se disculpo su madre.

Ella sólo se la quedo mirando, sabiendo que no tenía la culpa, su padre manejaba a todos en su familia como él quería y eso incluía a su madre.

"No te preocupes, no es tu culpa"

* * *

><p>Estaba acostaba en su cama mirando hacia el techo mientras pensaba, no sabía qué diablos iba a hacer, qué se suponía que haría en lima, ¿la mandarían a una escuela pública? Llena de porristas estúpidas y superficiales, con chicos deportistas que apenas sabían leer, niños campesinos estúpidos que no tenían idea de nada. Se perdería todo lo que la gran cuidad le entregaba, fiestas, cultura, buena música, eventos, drogas de buena calidad, chicos guapos, chicas guapas.<p>

Estaba tan jodida.

Ella sabía que era superficial, lo tenía bastante claro, pero no era tonta, de hecho era súper inteligente le iba bien en la escuela sin siquiera intentarlo, hablaba tres idiomas a la perfección, disfrutaba del arte, disfrutaba de las fiestas y sobre todo del sexo. Era una adolescente normal que había sido privilegiada al crecer en una familia que estaba cargada, nadie podía culparla por probar cosas nuevas que terminaban perjudicando al resto, no era su culpa que el mundo fuera tan despacio y ella se aburriera, tampoco era una mala persona, se jodia a la gente que la jodia a ella y eso era todo, de hecho bastantes personas le habían dicho que ella era encantadora y gracias a su apariencia eso la hacía imparable.

Su teléfono empezó a sonar.

"Diga"

"¿Y...Cómo fue?", pregunto la voz de Noah Puckerman, su mejor amigo.

"Como la misma mierda Puck, estoy jodida, me están mandando a Lima en Ohio, ¿Habías escuchado siquiera de algún pueblito llamado Lima?"

"_Oh_"

"Si, _Oh_"

"Bueno, míralo por el lado positivo", trato Puck hablando suavemente.

Pero ella no le encontraba nada positivo, él seguiría viviendo su vida sin cambios bruscos, cuando los dos de ellos habían sido los culpables de su ultima broma, se preguntaba si quizás su madre tenía razón después de todo y Puck lo único que le traería serian problemas.

"No me vengas con esa mierda, los dos sabemos que eres tú el que tendría que estar en mi lugar", acusó enojadamente.

"Oye, cálmate rubia ¿Eres Quinn Fabray, no? Puedes hacer y deshacer en dónde quieras, no creo que pasar un par de meses en un pueblito te detenga ¿No?"

Bueno, quizás tener un amigo como Puck no era del todo malo después de todo, el idiota sabía que decir en el momento perfecto, él tenía razón, ella era Quinn Fabray, nada ni nadie la detenía.

"_Tienes toda la razón_".


	2. Chapter 1

**Declaraciones: **Glee no me pertenece, tampoco ninguno de sus personajes, yo solo los tomo prestados para crear un mundo altenativo en donde Faberry es canon!

_Nota de Autor: _Primer capítulo, aquí se muestra lo que es cotidiano para Rachel, para los que se asusten, les digo que no es tan mala, además con el tiempo se va a comprender más su modo de ser.

A los que se asusten con Finchel lo único que tengo que decir es que esta es una historia Faberry, Finn me va a ser útil por un rato, pero nada más, porque personalmente odio al tipo (disculpas a las aficionadas a Finn).

Y por último a Santana con el tiempo la voy a ir haciendo más humana. Lo otro es que no creo que la historia tenga mucho Brittana, para las que se puedan estar preguntando, al menos no por el momento.

_Se aceptan todo tipo de críticas constructivas y sugerencias._

* * *

><p>Sentía que sus pantorrillas se estaban casi quemando del esfuerzo, aun así, tomo una profunda bocanada de aire y siguió corriendo hasta dar todo su potencial, era sólo una cuadra más y estaría en casa con su dura rutina por la mañana acabada. Estiro sus músculos tomando respiraciones profundas mientras pensaba en qué comer para el desayuno, el próximo campeonato estaba a tres semanas y media de distancia por lo que tenía que ser algo liviano y bajo en hidratos de carbono para hacer fácil quemar las calorías durante el día.<p>

Decidió que tres cucharadas de granola y un yogurt dietético serían suficientes.

Después de correr su rutina por la mañana siempre era la misma, el desayuno con sus padres, una ducha rápida, luego ponerse crema humectante en todo su cuerpo, más tarde venia el tratamiento para su cabello y por ultimo venia su ropa con la cual no tenía problemas ya que desde su primer año de escuela vestía su uniforme de porristas sagradamente de lunes a viernes. Ya lista se puso de pie delante de su espejo de cuerpo entero para hacerse su habitual cola de caballo dejándose libre el flequillo en la frente, sus pestañas estaban perfectas por lo que sólo se aplico brillo de labios.

Se veía perfecta, como la jefa de porristas que era.

"¡Rachel!", llamo su padre desde el primer piso, "Finn ya está aquí".

Paso a buscar su bolso y rápidamente bajo a encontrarse con su novio, quien tenía una sonrisa tonta en su rosto mientras le miraba las piernas al bajar la escalera, ella se aclaro la garganta para despejarlo de lo que estaba segura eran pensamientos sucios y lo saludo con un casto beso en los labios.

"Buenos días Finn"

"Hola Rach"

Se despidió de sus padres con un abrazo y tomando la mano que Finn le estaba ofreciendo con una sonrisa que él pensaba era sexy se dirigieron a la escuela en la camioneta de su novio, la cual olía demasiado al insípido desodorante axe y polvo. Ya había olvidado cuantas veces le había dicho al chico que limpie su vehículo, en cuanto al horrible desodorante no había mucho que podía hacer sin ofenderlo primero, por lo que prefirió tomar respiraciones cortas y escuchar hablar a Finn sobre el Futbol y super mario.

Llegaron a la escuela en quince minutos, se quedaron en el estacionamiento como ya era costumbre para como decía Finn sus "tiempos sexys", debido a que el chico siempre insistía en conseguir un poco de acción, a diferencia de ella que correría al gimnasio a su entrenamiento obligatorio los días lunes nada más llegar a la escuela, pero como su novio era astuto la pasaba a buscar con treinta minutos de anticipación, así alcanzaban a perder el tiempo durante al menos diez minutos antes de sus respectivas practicas.

No le gustaban los besos de Finn, usaba demasiado la lengua y era demasiado baboso, además siempre tenía un sabor a papas fritas o tocino, sin contar que sus manos eran demasiado grandes para su pequeña cintura o sus piernas, en vez de darle una caricia seductora, la apretaba demasiado volviendo todo incomodo. Al principio disfrutaba los besos de Finn, él era suave, siempre sabia a pastillas de menta o de frutas y sus grandes manos se mantenían en su cintura en todo momento, ella sabía que las relaciones cambiaban con el tiempo y todo, pero el chico se pasaba de la raya, llevaban un año y medio juntos y ella siempre se había preocupado de lucir impecable, él en cambio incluso había perdido sus pectorales, así de descuidado estaba, y no era que ella fuera superficial, sino que le molestaba que ella tuviera que hacer todo el trabajo pesado para que parecieran la pareja de oro en la escuela.

Aun así ella lo amaba, aunque fuera un idiota todo el tiempo.

Su popularidad también ayudaba un poquito a hacerlo todo más llevadero.

Cuando sintió una mano vagar por su trasero y la otra en uno de sus pechos se separo rápidamente.

"Me tengo que ir a la práctica, nos vemos al almuerzo, que tengas un buen día Finn, te amo", se despidió con una sonrisa mientras tomaba su bolso y rápidamente se bajaba de la camioneta.

"¡Pero, Rachel…!", se quejo el chico haciendo un gesto incrédulo con sus manos a su entrepierna, la cual mostraba una notable erección, ella se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente.

"Ese no es mi problema Finn, si bien estamos en una relación, sabes perfectamente que no te voy a hacer un trabajo manual u oral, en serio, ¿Cuántas veces vamos a pasar por lo mismo?", resoplo dándose la vuelta dirigiéndose a su entrenamiento.

Ya estaba enojada y no eran ni siquiera las ocho de la mañana, no podía creer el atrevimiento del chico, lo peor era que ya se estaba haciendo algo regular, de dónde le habían nacido las ocurrencias que ella, Rachel Berry, haría algo tan antifeminista cómo darle una mamada, tendría una seria charla con Finn Hudson, incluso le prepararía un power point didáctico para que pudiera entender claramente.

Al llegar a la práctica no todo era mejor, sus cheerios estaban perdiendo el tiempo riendo y tonteando mientras se suponía tenían que estar trabajando, ¿Se habían olvidado del campeonato? ¿Dónde demonios estaba su segunda al cargo Santana López?

"¡Silencio!", grito causando automáticamente que hasta la última muchacha dejara de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para prestarle atención.

Todas la miraban casi aterradas, nadie quería molestar a su capitán, eso le provocaba una mezcla de orgullo y repugnancia, orgullo porque ella había logrado ponerse en la cima y repugnancia porque todas estas chicas le tenían miedo cuando ella en realidad no era tan mala como se solía decir a sus espaldas, de hecho la que hacia el trabajo sucio era Santana, quien aprovechaba hasta la más mínima oportunidad para tratar de quitarle su cargo y su lugar en la escuela.

Para ella no era simplemente sobre popularidad o ser la perra en cargo, se trataba de hacerse respetar, a diferencia de Santana necesitaba su lugar para que nadie se atreviera a discriminarla por ser hija de una pareja homosexual o por el simple hecho de ser judía. Ella tenía sus razones para ser perra, no lo hacía porque disfrutaba, en cambio López hacia todas sus maldades por amor al arte.

"Ordénense en cuatro grupos y realicen veinte minutos de calentamiento, después toman sus lugares y empezamos a practicar nuestra rutina. Y dejo claro en este instante que la que se equivoque una sola vez me debe quince vueltas alrededor del gimnasio sin descanso", ordenó, viendo como las chicas mas ordenadas que un escuadrón de soldados empezaban a seguir sus órdenes.

"Stacy", llamó a una porrista rubia que a diferencia de las otras estaba allí simplemente por una beca, la chica era sencilla vivía su vida y dejaba vivir al resto, era con una de las pocas con las que era sociable, hasta amable, "¿Dónde está Santana?"

Notó como la chica se debatía entre ser leal a ella o enfrentarse a la ira de Santana.

"Está en los camarines…con Brittany", le informo la chica jugando con sus manos nerviosamente, ella le sonrió tranquilizándola, asegurándole que Santana no se enteraría de nada.

"Gracias"

Debería habérselo imaginado antes, era obvio lo que estaba haciendo Santana si no estaba en la práctica y tampoco Brittany, se dirigió rápidamente hasta los camarines y entro sin echar mucho ruido, sus sospechas estaban en lo cierto, ahí en uno de los bancos de madera estaba Brittany con una latina en la cima disfrutando de un acalorado beso, dio un suspiro cansado.

"¡Santana!", grito haciendo que la otra chica saltara rápidamente poniéndose de pie entregándole en el proceso una mirada de odio, "Lamento interrumpir tu tiempo de exploración en el encanto del mundo lésbico, pero qué demonios pasa por tu cabeza, tenemos un campeonato en tres semanas, se supone que tienes que estar ejerciendo tu cargo que tanto molestaste en conseguir, en vez de estar intercambiando saliva con Brittany"

"Cállate Berry, sólo porque Britt y yo compartamos tiempos sexys no quiere decir que sea lesbiana", se defendió la chica rápidamente.

"Como sea, no me interesa tu sexualidad no aceptada, lo que me interesa es que hagas tu trabajo, vuelvan al gimnasio y como castigo les toca dar seis vueltas después que termine el entrenamiento"

Vio como la latina apretaba la mandíbula fuertemente mientras pensaba en que responder a cambio.

"Y una mierda Berry, ¿Tengo que recordarte quien te cubrió el viernes pasado con la entrenadora? ¿Y todo por culpa de tu culo perezoso?".

A veces de verdad odiaba a Santana.

"Simplemente vayan a entrenar", dijo aceptando su derrota.

"Por supuesto capitán", le sonrió Santana con suficiencia ofreciéndole el dedo meñique a su compañera rubia.

"Hoy te ves super sexy Rach", le saludo Brittany con una sonrisa tierna que incluso ella no pudo parar de responder cuando pasaban por la puerta de vuelta al gimnasio.

"Tú también Britt"

_Hoy va a ser uno de esos días_, pensó mientras seguía a sus compañeras.

* * *

><p>Su mañana no iba bien, para nada bien, su hermana la había despertado a las seis de la mañana, ella le había pedido cinco minutos más, cinco minutos se hicieron treinta y treinta pasaron a una hora, fue ahí cuando Claire había mandado a la artillería pesada, los mellizos se le tiraron encima sin ningún tipo de compasión, los pequeños demonios tenían cinco años, Adam era el pelirrojo mayor por dos minutos y quien hacia todas las maldades, mientras Mark era el rubio y la mente pensante detrás de sus travesuras.<p>

Sentía que uno de ellos le tiraba del pelo, mientras que el otro le hacía cosquillas en las plantas de los pies, ella gritaba en busca de ayuda sólo para hacer que los niños se entusiasmen mucho más, sinceramente no le gustaban los niños, ese había sido una de las pocas cosas por las que sufría en la casa de su hermana, por otro lado estaba muy bien por su cuenta, la casa era inmensa, tenía dos pisos, su habitación quedaba en el segundo y gracias a dios su hermana había tenido suficiente lastima por ella para darle una de las habitaciones con un pequeño balcón, el cual no era muy grande, pero quedaba justo al lado de un árbol gigante que sería fácil trepar en momentos de necesidad.

Escucho el grito de su hermana llamando a los mellizos, los cuales a regañadientes la dejaron tranquila.

Se apresuro en levantarse al notar que eran las siete de la mañana y tenía que estar en la escuela a las ocho. Lo primero que hizo fue hacer sus setenta abdominales que siempre hacia al despertarse, mal que mal por algo tenía un abdomen para morirse y luego se dirigió a la ducha, la cual fue rápida, no porque ella quisiera, sino, para no cabrear a su hermana, se vistió rápido y tomando su bolso y sus gafas de sol bajo a desayunar.

La cocina estaba ocupa por su cuñado Robert quien le dio una sonrisa mientras trataba de hacer que Mark comiera sus frutas, su hermana y el pequeño Adam.

"Buenos días Quinnie", le saludo su hermana dándole una sonrisa mientras limpiaba la mejilla de Adam.

"Buenos días", saludo dándoles a todos una sonrisa forzada.

Todavía estaba lidiando con todo, se sentía deprimida, ella sabía que si hubiese estado en su casa, en ese mismo momento, Puck y ella se estarían dirigiendo a su cafetería preferida a tomar su desayuno, luego Puck se fumaria un porro al cual ella le daría unas tres piteadas y se dirigirían felices a la escuela en donde se sentarían juntos mientras se burlaban del resto o harían planes para después de la escuela.

Dio un suspiro cansado y se arreglo un plato de cereales.

"Me tengo que ir ahora o llego atrasado", anunció Robert mientras se ponía de pie y se limpiaba la boca con una servilleta, "Voy a agarrar mis documentos y nos vamos Quinn", le aviso tomándola por sorpresa.

Su hermana le dio una sonrisa divertida, notando su mirada confundida.

"Papá dijo que estabas sin privilegios Quinn", le dijo su hermana con una mirada de compasión.

"¿Y qué mier…", su hermana abrió cómicamente los ojos señalando a los mellizos, "…qué quiere decir eso?"

"Quiere decir que no hay más chofer exclusivo para ti, ni siquiera tienes un auto, Robert te lleva por que le das lastima, él dice que sufrirías mucho en el transporte escolar", explico Claire tranquilamente.

Ella jadeo, quedo sin palabras.

Jamás en toda su vida había estado sin auto, su padre se había ido a los extremos.

Escucho como Robert la llamaba y rápidamente se despidió de su hermana y se subió al jeep de su cuñado, él no hablaba mucho, pero si canto todo el camino hasta la escuela, con lo que él llamaba su mezcla preferida de Nirvana. Era un buen tipo, le caía bien, incluso si era medio extraño.

"Que tengas un buen día Quinn, te están esperando en la secretaria, ahí pasas a buscar tu horario y el mapa de la escuela, cuando terminen tus clases le mandas un mensaje a Claire y ella va a pasar a buscarte", explico Robert mientras se detenía en el estacionamiento de la escuela.

"Gracias Robert, no vemos más tarde", se despidió dirigiéndose por las puertas principales mientras se ponía sus gafas, mal que mal era una costumbre que ya tenía desde hace años y no porque los campesinos de Lima lo encontraran raro o le dieran miradas extrañas como las que estaba recibiendo iba a dejar de hacerlo.

Ella era Quinn Fabray.

Cuando la secretaria regordeta la vio se limito a levantar una ceja y le dio una sonrisa burlona, sin embargo de todas maneras le explico su horario diciéndole que tenía que llenar tres de sus cinco horas libres con actividades extra programáticas a su elección, le dio el mapa de la escuela diciéndole que en realidad era una porquería y más fácil se le haría preguntar a cualquiera, menos a los deportistas, también le paso el pequeño candado de su casillero.

Ella le sonrió encantadoramente en modo de agradecimiento.

"Y un consejo cariño, trata de pasar desapercibida, y recuerda que todos los adolecentes son crueles, no te tomes nada personal", le dijo la secretaria cuando estaba a punto de salir a encontrar su primera clase.

"Eh, gracias…supongo"

Confusa se dirigió por los pasillos llenos de gente caminando hacia todos lados apresuradamente, le echo una mirada a su horario y se dio cuenta que le faltaban como seis minutos para que biología empezara, de allí era lo rápido que todos parecían moverse, siguió mirando su horario viendo a qué hora tendría un tiempo libre lo que provoco que chocara con algo duro.

"¡Podrías mirar hacia el frente cuando…! ¡Oh dios mío!, es…es original, dime por favor que es original"

Miró confusa al emocionado muchacho que tenía un asidero de muerte en su brazo izquierdo, su mano estaba tanteando su chaqueta de cuero como si se la quisiera robar, él chico tenía el pelo cuidadosamente peinado hacia atrás y vestía…vestía como nadie más que haya visto en toda la escuela, él chico tenia estilo.

"Es Prada ¿Verdad?", le preguntó el niño con un jadeo emocionado levantando sus azules ojos a los de ella.

"Si, es Prada", respondió con una sonrisa, "Soy Quinn, por cierto, Quinn Fabray", se presento ofreciéndole la mano.

El chico la sacudió con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro.

"Soy Kurt Hummel y es un gusto conocerte Quinn", se presento mirándola de pies a cabeza, "No eres de aquí ¿Verdad?", le pregunto el chico con una sonrisa.

"No, soy de New York, llegue aquí la semana pasada"

"Estoy tan emocionado, no tienes ni idea", soltó Kurt juntando sus manos ansiosamente, "¿Necesitas ayuda para encontrar tus clases? estaría más que encantado en ayudarte"

"Eso sería genial, no tengo absolutamente ni idea de cómo leer este mapa"

Así se fueron juntos, Kurt le explico en forma rápida como encontraría luego su clase de matemáticas y al almuerzo le aseguro que él mismo la esperaría para que almorzaran juntos, el chico era radiante y hablo todo el tiempo que tardaron en llegar a su sala de clases sin parar.

"Que tengas una buena mañana Quinn, nos vemos luego", se despidió Kurt alejándose por el pasillo.

Todo iba bien hasta que al querer entrar por la puerta una chica latina en un uniforme de porristas con una falda tan corta que debería ser ilegal apareció de la nada dándole un empujón en su hombro izquierdo, obligándola a esperar mientras la otra entraba por la puerta dándole una sonrisa burlona.

Prefirió no decirle nada, quizá todo el asunto había sido casual.

Su clase pasó rápido, su profesor de biología era el señor Robinson, aprendió a no sentarse en los primeros asientos porque el hombre parecía no poder sujetar su saliva cuando hablaba, también que acostumbraba a explicar todo detalladamente y era bueno para quitar los teléfonos celulares, ipod y cualquier cosa electrónica. Además que su rubio compañero de asiento llamado Sam era un cretino, no paraba de tratar de conectar con ella, era justo lo que se temía, el típico deportista descerebrado que no entendía lo que era un no por respuesta.

Le dio las gracias a Dios cuando el timbre sonó para el final de la clase.

No fue difícil encontrar matemáticas, le había preguntado a un amable chico asiático llamado Mike que resulto compartir esa clase con ella, se sentaron juntos, hablaron de todo un poco, Mike parecía un tipo decente, además el señor Thompson su profesor había dado una guía en pares lo cual había hecho más fácil su socialización y no era como si ella fuera tímida después de todo.

Fiel a su palabra Kurt estaba esperando afuera de su sala de clases con una muchacha negra que se había presentado como Mercedes, era simpática, arrogante, pero parecía buena persona o al menos eso había demostrado cuando un deportista gordo y medio calvo había llamado a Kurt maricón y ella salto rápidamente en su defensa, después de ese pequeño percance se había dado cuenta la clase de lugar a la que su padre la había mandado y si fuera posible lo odio un poco más.

Pero cuando de la nada un líquido frio con pequeños pedacitos de hielo le golpeo el rostro de la nada estaba más que bastante segura que odiaba a su padre desde lo más profundo de su alma.

No sabía que sentir, estaba tan confundida que ni siquiera había notado que el bullicio característico que había acompañado a los pasillos de la escuela se había calmado, escucho un par de risotadas femeninas y fue ahí cuando atino a mirar al frente para encontrarse con la misma latina que la había empujado por la mañana.

La chica le sonrió y fue cuando noto el vaso vacio de lo que supuso era un granizado de arándano según el sabor persistente en sus labios.

"Bueno, supongo que al fin tus gafas sirvieron para algo útil ¿No?, me han dicho que estas cosas picas bastante en los ojos, como sea, bienvenida perra"

Vio incrédula como la chica se reía en su cara una última vez antes de darse la vuelta y empezar a alejarse por el pasillo.

Ella nunca había sido una persona violenta, al contrario, pero nunca había sentido tanta rabia por alguien que no fuera su padre, de hecho podía sentir la rabia por todo su cuerpo. Apretando la mandíbula se decidió a poner a esa pequeña puta de campo en su lugar.

Con toda la dignidad que tenia se saco las gafas se pasó una mano por el pelo y empezó a caminar detrás de la latina hasta alcanzarla y agarrarla firmemente de un brazo hasta voltearla hacia ella.

"Por qué mierda hiciste eso y quién demonios te crees que eres", exigió tomando a la latina por sorpresa.

La chica se sacudió de su agarre y puso sus manos en su cintura en lo que noto era algo ensayo.

"Tengo tres razones; la primera es porque sencillamente no me gusta tu cara, la segunda para que te ubiques y te des cuenta que aquí no eres nadie para caminar tan arrogantemente, ya tenemos nuestra perra a cargo y hay una larga lista de aspirantes a ella, y la tercera es porque esa es la manera en la que mi capitán la jefa de los cheerios te manda a decir hola, ahora piérdete", respondió la chica con una sacudida arrogante de sus dedos dándose la vuelta alejándose de nuevo.

No llego muy lejos, la agarro firmemente por su antebrazo clavando sus ojos avellana en la otra chica y con la mirada más helada que pudo reunir le hablo entre dientes.

"No tienes ni puta idea con quien se están metiendo"

La chica le dio una mirada dudosa antes de sacudirse de su agarre.

"Eso lo vamos a ver con el tiempo rubia"

Dejo que la chica se fuera, la observo mientras se daba una palmada de cinco con otras dos porristas una rubia con una sonrisa tonta en la cara y otra morena menuda que le dio una mirada calculadora por un momento largo, vio como la chica menuda murmuro algo a las otras chicas, antes de que las tres se alejaran.

Noto como la latina y la rubia caminaban a los lados de la morena pequeña por lo que supuso que esa era la perra que había ordenado que le dieran un granizado, entrecerró sus ojos en la chica, hasta que se perdió por el pasillo.

La pobre estúpida no tenía ni idea en lo que se había metido.

"Aquí Quinn déjame llevarte al baño a limpiarte esa cosa, tu chaqueta es demasiado perfecta para este tipo de manchas" murmuró Kurt apareciendo a su lado dándole una mirada de lastima.

Kurt le aseguro que era solo cosa de un día y que lo hacían con todos los alumnos nuevos, no era nada personal, los chicos populares simplemente los ponían en sus lugares a todos desde el primer momento que pisaban la escuela.

Ella encontró todo el asunto ridículo.

Prefirió saltarse el almuerzo llamar a Claire e irse a casa, el día de mañana seria otro día y la jefa de porristas escucharía de ella quisiera o no.


	3. Chapter 2

**Declaraciones: **Glee no me pertenece, tampoco ninguno de sus personajes, yo solo los tomo prestados para crear un mundo altenativo en donde Faberry es canon!

_Nota de Autor_: Segundo capítulo, aquí voy a mostrar lo que queria decir cuando mencione que Rachel mantenia su esencia.

Lamentablemente lo que Quinn tiene preparado para Rachel es cosa para el siguiente capítulo, el cual ya tengo en mi cabeza idealizado, así que no creo que me demore mucho en escribirlo.

No tengo ni idea de como es la selección de alumnos en Julliard, el sistema lo tomé de algunas universidades de chile.

También cuando mencione que me inspire en la película Cruel Intentions para escribir el fic, estaba hablando sobre la manipulación, chantajes, engaños (no me refiero a infidelidades), celos y eso. Obviamente todo eso va a pasar al principio antes que todo se vuelva romántico y Rachel y Quinn acaben juntas.

Decir que los adolescentes se obsesionan con todo y las pequeñas cosas las hacen grandes, solo recuerden sus 16-17 años. (si alguien se pregunta por el razonamiento de Rachel)

Me han pedido que actualize más seguido y voy a ser todo lo posible, auque no prometo nada.

Paciencia con Faberry lo voy a hacer lento pero seguro.

Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios y alertas de historia son muy apreciados :)

_Se aceptan todo tipo de críticas constructivas y sugerencias._

* * *

><p>Al fin la había encontrado.<p>

Se la quedó observando desde el otro lado de la cafetería mientras se comía su plato de ensalada de pollo, veía como la otra chica parecía estar comiéndose unas cuantas hojas de lechuga y uno que otro tomate pequeño, también notó que la porrista no soltaba una botella de lo que suponía era un batido y no dejaba de tomarlo, la morena pequeña que como más tarde le había informado Kurt, se llamaba Rachel Berry, estaba por primera vez después de cuatro días de su granizado de bienvenida frente a ella nuevamente. No sabía cómo, pero la chica se había vuelto casi invisible junto con todas las otras cheerios y se le había hecho imposible encontrarle. Fue cuando Mike la había visto ya perder la paciencia que le conto amablemente que no las encontraría porque estaban al cien por cien preparándose para el siguiente campeonato de porristas. Ella entusiasmada le había pedido que la guiara hasta el lugar de su entrenamiento, sólo para ver a Mike palidecer más de costumbre y soltar tres palabras; "_de ninguna manera"._

En ese momento el chico le había contado quien era Sue Sylvester.

Y al instante había decidido no conocer a la temida entrenadora, no porque se sintiera intimidada, sino, porque quería arreglar el asunto con la perra en cargo primero.

Ella era Quinn Fabray y nadie ni nada la pasaba a llevar.

"Entonces Quinn, decidiste con qué llenar tus horas libre", le pregunto Mercedes haciéndole apartar su mirada de la animadora.

"Había pensado en algún deporte, ya sabes, para mantener la línea y todo"

"¿En serio?", inquirió Kurt con una sonrisa curiosa.

"Si, estaba pensando en Esgrima, la verdad es que soy bastante buena y…", dejo de hablar al notar las miradas raras que estaba recibiendo, "¿Qué?"

"Cariño, aquí en William McKinley no vas a encontrar nada ni remotamente parecido a eso", le respondió Kurt con una sonrisa de disculpa.

"Oh"

"Siempre puedes intentar algo más", le animó Mike a su lado izquierdo con un guiño.

"Bueno…es tradición para la familia de mi madre estar en el equipo de Lacrosse, quizás…"

"De ninguna manera, aquí no hay equipo de Lacrosse femenino", interrumpió Mercedes.

"Entonces podría intentarlo con Tennis, mi padre y yo solíamos…"

"No, tampoco", murmuró Kurt con una mueca en sus labios.

No sabía qué hacer en la escuela maldita, su padre la había mandado a un agujero de mierda, sus nuevos compañeros no estaban mal, de hecho eran gente bien decente, pero nadie podía negar que la escuela fuera una mierda dirigida por un director claramente machista e inculto.

"Supongo que no tengo nada para rellenar mi horario entonces", declaró de mala gana enterrando su tenedor en la ensalada.

Vio como Kurt le daba una sonrisa misteriosa a Mercedes sólo para ver a la otra chica levantar una ceja en duda, los vio compartir una conversación con los ojos, para ver más tarde como ambos se volvían a Mike dándole una sonrisa satisfecha, él muchacho asiático sonrió ampliamente asintiendo entusiasmado.

"¿Tocas algún instrumento Quinn?", le preguntó Mercedes dándole una mirada calculadora.

"Eh…si, mis padres me hicieron tomar clases de piano cuando era pequeña, ellos decían que iba con toda esa mierda de la etiqueta y ser una señorita modelo"

Kurt le dio una sonrisa cariñosa juntando sus manos con emoción.

"Nos hacen falta cuatro integrantes este año para llegar a las seccionales", habló Mike.

"¿Integrantes para qué?"

"Para nuestro _Club Glee_ que es como un coro pero mucho más entretenido, incluso bailamos, tiene bajo presupuesto, no es ni tan genial como las cheerios, ni siquiera hemos ganado aun en nada, pero es el momento más entretenido del día"

_Oh mierda._

"Vamos, Quinn, no tienes nada más que hacer, además va a ser entretenido", le animó Mike con un pequeño codazo.

"¿Cantas verdad?", inquirió Mercedes.

"Supongo…ósea, cuando estoy ebria siempre sueno bien, o eso me han dicho"

Los tres chicos soltaron una carcajada.

"Entonces deberías intentarlo, por favor, hazlo como un favor en nombre de nuestra futura amistad", le rogo Kurt juntando su manos, clavando sus azules ojos en los de ella con una mirada suplicante.

Notó como Mike y Mercedes le daban una mirada esperanzadora y decidió pensarlo un poco.

Si bien nunca se había imaginado ni siquiera entrando en un coro o ir a ver a uno incluso y no porque lo encontrara algo malo, sino porque simplemente no era lo suyo, la verdad es que había llegado a la conclusión que a lo mejor hacer cosas que adolescentes normales hacían usualmente no sería una mala idea. La vida en Lima era tranquila, no tenía nada que ver con la gran ciudad y la odiaba más que nada, pero tenía que aceptar que le daba curiosidad.

Estar en un coro que bailaba no era lo más genial, sabía que se llevaría quizás unos buenos comentarios sarcásticos de las porristas, así era como funcionaban las cosas en la ridícula escuela de campo, además que había descubierto que los adolescentes en Lima tenían una rara percepción de lo que era genial y los hacía genial, sin contar el hecho de que todos estaban obsesionados con la popularidad como si su vida dependiera de ello, pero ella era Quinn Fabray y no le importaba una mierda, estar en un coro no iba cambiar eso.

Ella sabía su manera de hacerse notar.

Hacerle un favor a un par de buenos chicos no le iba a afectar en lo más mínimo.

Aunque no se lo contaría a Puck por nada del mundo.

Además, quizás encontraría algún candidato para echarse un buen polvo…o candidata, ella no discriminaba.

"Bueno, supongo que con ese Club alcanzo a llenar mis tres horas", declaró con una sonrisa ladeada.

Mercedes y Mike se dieron los cinco con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros.

"Ahora sólo nos faltan tres", habló Mercedes dando un pequeño bailecito en su asiento.

"Te juro que si no fuera Gay, tendría un enamoramiento en ti", soltó Kurt con un suspiro y una mirada soñadora.

Ella le sonrió distraídamente al notar como Rachel Berry se ponía de pie poniendo sus manos en su cintura y le daba unas cuantas palabras que no podía oír a las cheerios en su mesa antes de empezar a alejarse hacia la puerta de salida.

"Discúlpenme, nos vemos después", soltó rápidamente levantándose de su asiento.

Camino rápidamente siguiendo a la porrista quien llevaba una buena distancia de ella, notó como las piernas de la chica parecían brillar y tuvo que admitirse que Rachel Berry era alguien con un cuerpo que daba gusto mirar, especialmente el culo bien formado que parecía estar hipnotizándola, era tan perfecto. Recordó el granizado y despejo su mente rápidamente. La porrista se había detenido al frente de su casillero, el cual espero a que abriera para hacer su entrada.

Camino rápidamente hacia la chica y ni siquiera dándole tiempo para reaccionar le cerró el casillero de golpe recostándose de lado en el proceso.

"Hola, soy Quinn Fabray y hace cuatro días mandaste a una de tus porristas a granizarme", habló despacio con una sonrisa engreída en sus labios.

La morena se dio la vuelta rápidamente abriendo cómicamente los ojos, para luego fruncir el entrecejo, poniendo sus manos en las caderas y darle un resplandor de muerte.

Tenía ojos cafés y eran bonitos.

"¿Quién te crees que eres para venir con esa actitud a hablar conmigo?", habló la porrista obstinadamente.

Esto no iba como ella quería.

"Mira, mandaste a una de tus porristas a granizarme, la cosa me pego justo en la cara, además de que llevaba mi chaqueta favorita, y antes de hacer cualquier juicio o pagarte de una manera peor, me decidí a darte una oportunidad para que te disculpes", le explico seriamente.

La morena le dio una mirada incrédula antes de sonreír burlonamente.

"¿En serio?", le cuestionó la chica sarcásticamente.

Ella dio un suspiro cansado, le colmaba la paciencia cuando la gente se hacia la inteligente o cuando se creían más listos que ella, si bien no era una persona a la que le gustaba joder a la gente porque si, no tenía ningún problema en defenderse.

Y Rachel Berry le había molestado simplemente por querer joderla.

No le gustaba esa gente.

"Si yo fuera tú, me disculparía. En serio, no tienes idea con quien te estás metiendo, yo no soy una chica común de Lima de la cual puedas llegar y burlarte", dijo amenazadoramente clavando sus ojos avellana directamente en los marrones.

La chica no vacilo ante su mirada.

"Escucha, no te conozco y debo decir que tampoco tengo el interés, pero creo que como líder de esta escuela es mi deber informarte que aquí no eres nadie y chicas como yo pueden hacer y deshacer con chicas como tú. Aunque créeme que soy franca cuando digo que aplaudo tus ganas y tu persistencia en hacerte respetar. Ese es un gran camino para transformarte en alguien como yo", explicó la morena con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Ella arqueó una perfecta ceja soltando una carcajada incrédula.

"Tú en serio eres otra cosa, ¿No?", declaró, observando cómo la animadora se encogía de hombros arrogantemente tomándoselo como un cumplido, en vez del insulto que realmente era.

"Así es, correcto, y sólo porque eres nueva y aun no sabes quién soy, te voy a perdonar este pequeño percance, de hecho voy a hacer como si nunca hubiese ocurrido. Fue un gusto conocerte Quinn, que tengas un buen día"

Vio incrédula como la porrista le daba una sonrisa aplastante, se daba la vuelta y empezaba hacer su camino, solo para llegar a medio pasillo y hablarle por encima del hombro.

"Por cierto, soy Rachel Berry, aunque creo que eso ya deberías saberlo", le gritó antes de seguir caminando meneando sus caderas, antes de perderse por el pasillo.

Sonrió con suficiencia.

Le daba lástima por la chica, se notaba que nadie en la escuela jamás la había puesto en su lugar y ella estaba más que encantada en hacerlo. Aunque decidió no ir tan lejos como para dejarla depresiva o en una clínica psiquiátrica o con ganas de suicidarse.

Le bajaría un poquito el nivel de orgullo, además de chantajearla con algo que le demostrara que no estaba en el control de todo.

* * *

><p>Había pasado una semana desde que Quinn Fabray había llegado a la escuela y cuatro días desde del pequeño percance que no había podido olvidar y hacer como si no existiera, el fin de semana había sacado el episodio de su mente, ni siquiera se acordaba de la rubia arrogante, de hecho había gastado todo su tiempo con Brittany y Santana haciendo tratamientos para la piel, eso era algo que siempre hacían antes de un campeonato, quedar perfectas. Pero el lunes había llegado y era tiempo para volver a la escuela. Todo empezó a ponerse raro cuando su novio en vez de hablar de super mario y futbol había empezado a parlotear de una tal Quinn Fabray y de lo genial que era, diciéndole que la chica había lanzado la mejor fiesta de todas las fiestas en la historia de William McKinley.<p>

Pero todo se había vuelto peor cuando en la escuela la mayoría de los estudiantes, deportistas incluidos comentaban de la fiesta y se encontró enterándose que las únicas no invitadas habían sido ella y Santana.

Y ellas siempre eran las invitadas principales de cualquier evento.

El nombre Quinn Fabray resonaba por todos los pasillos.

"¡Britt!", resopló Santana cuando su compañera rubia les había terminado de contar que había estado invitada a la fiesta, "Esas cosas se comentan"

"Pero tú dijiste que por nada del mundo podíamos perdernos el tratamiento de piel, porque querías sentir como de suave quedaba mi cu…"

"¡Eso!...eso no es necesario contarlo, Britt", le cortó la latina a la rubia rápidamente moviéndose nerviosa de un pie a otro.

Ella rodo sus ojos con malestar, Santana era estúpida si pensaba que no sabía cómo terminaba esa frase.

"Miren, no importa ahora, no podemos hacer nada en este momento, déjenla ser…mientras no se meta con nosotras está todo bien", interrumpió la conversación de sus compañeras con una mirada determinada.

Vio como Santana arqueo una ceja poniendo sus manos en su cintura, preparándose para soltar lo que sería un comentario no muy bueno.

"¿Has visto a esa rubia, Berry? ¿Has notado como todos la miran? Aunque me duela en el alma aceptarlo y créeme me duele…la perra tiene potencial, uso el truco de une y vencerás. Así que si no quieres perder tu lugar en esta escuela", habló Santana acercándosele peligrosamente hasta estar a dos pulgadas de su rostro, "¡Empieza a mover ese culo flojo que tienes!"

Suspiro cansadamente mirando alrededor de los pasillos comprobando que nadie las haya visto a mediados de su crisis y fue cuando notó como Quinn Fabray caminaba traspasando las puertas de entrada con esas estúpidas gafas que insistía en usar y una sonrisa arrogante en los labios mientras repartía saludos por todo el lugar como si le perteneciera.

Se permitió admirar bien a la chica por primera vez desde que había empezado a molestarla, vio su ropa que gritaba costosa y diseñador, llevaba la chaqueta de cuero café oscuro que había reclamado como su favorita y que ella había mandado a granizar, jeans de diseño y zapatos caros, todo en la rubia era perfecto, incluso su cabello.

Se pregunto de dónde diablos venia la chica.

La vio llegar a su casillero agarrar un par de libros, darse la vuelta, sacarse las gafas y mirar directamente a sus ojos, ella le dio una mirada helada que solo pareció complacer mucho más a la rubia, al notar incrédula como la otra chica le daba una sonrisa arrogante antes de marcharse a sus clases.

¿Qué mierda significaba eso?

"Es super sexy"

Oyó murmurar a Brittany, mientras miraba como Santana asumía una postura defensiva y le mandaba una mirada significativa a su compañera rubia, ella simplemente suspiro.

"Berry, es mejor que hagas algo pronto porq…"

"Escucha Santana, y escúchame bien, es simplemente una estúpida chica, a la que hay que aplaudirle sus ganas de ser mejor y todo, pero hablando sinceramente, ¿En serio la ves cómo amenaza? ¿Tan débil te has vuelto, Santana? Si yo no te conociera diría que estás perdiendo tu toque. Si quieres hacer algo tienes mi autorización, no esperes que sea yo la que te defienda todo el tiempo, ¿quieres?"

La latina apretó su mandíbula en repetidas ocasiones dándole una mirada de muerte, así fue como supo que le había tocado el orgullo, no era la mejor idea, pero ella sinceramente tenia cosas más importantes que hacer, como por ejemplo seguir su estructurado plan que ya llevaba planeando hace semanas, meses incluso y ni Santana, ni una estúpida rubia arrogante le iban a distraer de sus prioridades.

"Ahora si me disculpan tengo cosas que hacer, que tengan un buen día, nos vemos más tarde"

No espero ninguna respuesta, se marchó a hacer sus asuntos.

Ella no era una persona mala, no disfrutaba haciendo sufrir a la gente, eso se lo dejaba a Santana, pero cuando necesitaba que sus prioridades se cumplan, ponía todo lo que tenia para lograrlo, incluso si eso significaba chantajear, amenazar o dejar en ridículo a alguien. Además siendo Rachel Berry, capitán de las cheerios, estudiante modelo y novia de Finn Hudson, era necesario proteger su imagen en todo momento.

Por eso había decidido seguir a Will Schuester, su profesor de español y el entrenador del Club Glee hasta el auditorio, en donde procedió a esconderse inmediatamente entre medio de los asientos delanteros para observar cuidadosamente lo que ocurriría.

Vio como el señor Schuester se paraba en medio del escenario en donde no estuvo ni siquiera dos minutos antes de que la consejera de la escuela, la señorita Emma Pillsbury, apareciera con una sonrisa en su rostro, sonrisa que su profesor no dudo en responder, observo como el señor Schuester tomaba la mano de la pelirroja y la arrastraba hasta el piano de cola en donde la atrapaba en contra de su cuerpo y le empezaba a hablar al oído.

En ese momento extrajo su teléfono de su sostén y comenzó a grabar.

No tuvo que esperar mucho para que la acción comenzara, su profesor era rápido y la señorita Pillsbury no se hacía de rogar, grabo hasta segunda base y media, luego procedió a tenderse entre los asientos tratando de no hacer mucho ruido, y espero hasta que sus profesores estuvieran lo suficiente metidos en el asunto antes de poder salir del auditorio.

Se sentía rara estando en el auditorio mientras sus profesores se comían unos a otros, pero circunstancias necesitadas, exigían medidas desesperadas.

Espero hasta después de su práctica de cheerios para hacerle una visita al señor Schuester, se demoró lo más que pudo en las regaderas y una vez saliendo de los camarines, se movió por los pasillos con cuidado y lo más desapercibida posible, lo cual fue fácil porque ya casi nadie quedaba en la escuela, además no quería que ningún estudiante la viera entrar en el hogar de los raros por voluntad propia.

Tomó un suspiro profundo y poniendo su carácter en modo perra entro en la sala del coro.

Ahí estaba Will Schuester ordenando un par de partituras encima de un piano negro, notó como el hombre le daba una mirada incrédula y una sonrisa amistosa. Sintió una pulsada de culpa al ver que el pobre idiota no tenía ni idea de lo que vendría, aun así con confianza se movió por la sala hasta quedar al frente de su profesor.

"Buenas tardes señor Schuester, ¿cómo ha estado su día?"

"Bastante bien, Rachel, pero por favor cuéntame a qué debo el placer de tenerte aquí", inquirió el hombre dándole una sonrisa confusa.

"Señor Schuester usted sabe que soy la capitán de las cheerios, la preferida de la entrenadora Sylvester, la chica más popular de la escuela y estudiante ejemplar, ¿verdad?", vio como su profesor asentía impulsándola a seguir con una sonrisa alentadora, "Entonces, me imagino que usted ya sabe que estoy destinada a cosas grandes"

"No entiendo a dónde vas con esto Rachel", confesó su profesor dándole una mueca confusa.

"Quería decírselo suavemente, incluso hacerle una presentación en power point, pero viendo que no hay otra manera de decir esto, simplemente lo sacare de mi sistema", clavó sus marrones ojos en los de su profesor seriamente, "Quiero ser una estrella de Broadway, me estado preparando para entrar en Julliard desde que tengo uso de razón y ahora surgieron complicaciones en las que solo usted me puede ayudar", lo soltó todo de prisa.

Su profesor tenía una sonrisa radiante.

"Wow…estoy en shock…sin palabras, Rachel, si lo que querías era entrar a Glee, lo único que tenias que hacer era decírmelo"

El hombre tenía una mirada soñadora, suponía que estaba imaginando las maneras de restregarle en la cara a la entrenadora Sylvester, que su porrista estrella era en realidad una rara del teatro en el closet.

"No, no señor Schuester, eso no es lo que quise decir, ósea, seamos realistas, ¿De verdad piensa yo Rachel Berry aguantaría los granizados simplemente por querer estar en un club de perdedores? Imagínese como sería mi vida si hubiese preferido vivirla al descubierto, simplemente hágase la imagen de una chica judía, hija de una matrimonio Gay y más encima una reprimida social"

Le dio al hombre una mirada calculadora.

"Rachel…"

"Déjeme explicarle correctamente para que no hayan malos entendidos. Sí, yo quiero ser una estrella de Broadway y me estado preparando por mi cuenta desde que tenía tres meses de edad, mis profesores de canto dicen que tengo una de las mejores voces que jamás hayan escuchado y lo mismo me dijeron en la primera ronda de selección en Julliard"

Eso había captado toda la atención del hombre.

"Todavía no entiendo que es lo que quieres de mi, Rachel"

"En Julliard me dijeron que la experiencia sobre el escenario era un buen factor decisivo, haber ganado un par de campeonatos y ser conocida aquí y allá por llevarse un par de trofeos, me deja en una posición más alta que el común de los postulantes, dos cosas que claramente yo no tengo. Señor Schuester soy una líder innata y usted sabe perfectamente que con alguien como yo ganaría las seccionales…"

"Ni siquiera te he escuchado cantar", le interrumpió su profesor.

"Me va a escuchar señor Schuester, justo después de hacer que la entrenadora Sylvester me obligue a entrar en Glee y si no fuera mucha molestia, pídale dos cheerios más, ya sabe, para no ser la única"

Vio como el hombre abría la boca y la cerraba en repetidas ocasiones tratando de buscar las palabras que claramente no podía encontrar.

"¿Quieres que obligue a Sue Sylvester a darme un par de sus cheerios, para poder ayudarte a entrar a Julliard, sin perder tu posición en la escuela en el proceso?", habló el hombre lentamente mirándola con algo muy parecido a la incredulidad.

"Eso es correcto señor Schuester lo entendió perfectamente, además, véalo de esta manera si usted hace que la entrenadora Sylvester me obligue a entrar en Glee, le puedo asegurar que puedo arrastrar a Finn Hudson conmigo y usted sabe que Finn es un icono en esta escuela, todos los chicos quieren hacer lo que él hace, ¿Ve? Es un ganar y ganar para ambos", explicó feliz juntando sus manos con emoción.

Si su profesor aceptaba su propuesta de esta manera ni siquiera tendría que chantajearlo.

"Lo siento Rachel, pero yo no hago las cosas de esa manera, siempre animo a mis estudiantes a ir con la verdad por delante. Lo siento mucho, pero no puedo ayudarte", determinó el hombre empezando a recoger las partituras del piano.

"Eso es tan hipócrita de su parte, ¡Usted está cometiendo adulterio!"

"¿Perdón?"

Vio como se ponía nervioso y le daba una mirada que se suponía era amenazante.

"No, perdón debe pedirle a su esposa", dijo arrogantemente sacando a flote su postura cheerio, dándole al hombre una mirada amenazante, "Este es el trato señor Schuester; para mañana a las diez de la mañana usted tendrá que haber conseguido que la entrenadora me obligue a meterme en el Club Glee o le voy a mandar a todo el mundo el video que tome de usted y la señorita Pillsbury en el auditorio a la hora del almuerzo, incluida su esposa"

Por primera vez había visto una mirada de miedo en el rostro de William Schuester y se obligo a no sentirse culpable, ella le había dado una oportunidad de ganar y ganar que él no había tomado.

"No hay problema, Rachel…simplemente borra el video, ¿sí?", le imploró el hombre con una mirada arrepentida.

"Lo voy a borrar siempre y cuando usted cumpla su parte del trato, no vemos mañana señor Schuester"

Le dio una última mirada de advertencia antes de dejar al hombre en el coro, con una apariencia derrotada.


	4. Chapter 3

**Declaraciones: **Glee no me pertenece, tampoco ninguno de sus personajes, yo solo los tomo prestados para crear un mundo altenativo en donde Faberry es canon!

_Nota de Autor:_ Tercer capítulo, no voy a decir mucho solamente que disfruten la lectura y que a partir del próximo capítulo se empieza a desarrollar Faberry :) aunque como dije anteriormente lo voy a hacer lento pero seguro.

Aclarar para las personas que no sepan lo que es un ovo-lácteo vegetariano, que son personas vegetarianas que pueden comer lacteos y huevos. No tengo idea de lo que comen los veganos por eso decidi que Rachel seria mejor si fuera una ovo-lácteo vegetariano, así conservaba algo de su integridad y yo sabia de lo que estaba escribiendo.

_Se aceptan todo tipo de críticas constructivas y sugerencias._

* * *

><p>Se sirvió un plato de cheerios con leche semi-descremada y tomó asiento frente a sus dos sobrinos que no paraban de mirar sus movimientos, notó cómo Mark el pequeño rubio espero hasta que ella se llevara una cuchara llena de cereales a su boca para él hacer lo mismo, el maldito niño imitaba todos sus movimientos mientras la miraba con una mueca burlona en su rostro, ella frunció el ceño con una mueca molesta que pareció complacer mucho más al niño.<p>

Le sacó la lengua burlonamente.

Mark le levanto el dedo del medio.

"¡Oye!", soltó indignada.

El pequeño se rio hasta quedar con un tinte rojo en sus mejillas, sus ojos avellana iguales a los de ella se la quedaban mirando en desafío.

"Eso es de mala educación Mark, no puedes andar por ahí dándole a la gente la Britney señal"

Sintió como una rodaja de manzana le pegaba en la frente.

"¡Fea!", le gritó Adam saltando en defensa de su hermano.

Contó hasta diez mentalmente para no saltarle encima al par de demonios, mal que mal estaba en la casa de su hermana, quien se había portado increíblemente bien con ella, además los niños pequeños de por si eran molestosos, simplemente tenía que hacer más esfuerzos en soportarlos, lo cual era difícil, habiendo vivido casi toda su vida sola en una casa inmensa sin ninguna molestia.

Otra rodaja de manzana le pego en la mejilla.

"¡Eso es todo! ¡Les voy a hacer tragar una manzana entera por el…"

"¡Quinn! Los estás asustando", le advirtió su hermana entrando por la cocina dándole una mirada suplicante, "Niños estamos yéndonos, así que suban a cepillarse los dientes"

"Si mami", respondió Mark agarrando la mano de su hermano al saltar de sus sillas.

Ambos pasaron sacándole la lengua y haciéndole muecas.

Ella les dio la Britney señal al notar que su hermana estaba ocupada con la cafetera.

Con una sonrisa satisfecha volvió su atención a Claire quien la miraba atentamente, con ese aspecto que siempre parecía tener cuando quería iniciar una conversación.

"¿Cómo vas encontrando la escuela?", le pregunto su hermana dándole un sorbo a su café.

"Ridícula, pero es por los próximos ocho meses, así que me mentalizo cada día diciéndome a mi misma que esto es solo una experiencia pasajera", respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

"Traté de convencer a papá ¿sabes?, le dije que estabas siendo inmadura y que era simplemente una estúpida broma, pero no me quiso escuchar, dijo que mientras más lejos de New York te encontraras, mejor era para todos"

"Para él, querrás decir"

Claire hizo una mueca incomoda pasándose una mano por su pelo rubio.

"También tienes que aceptar que estabas siendo bastante inmadura Quinn, haciendo todas esas estupideces simplemente por querer hacerlas no es genial", le acusó su hermana con una mirada obvia.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

"Ayudaba a hacerlo todo más llevadero, tú sabes cómo son las cosas en casa"

Su hermana tomo una de sus manos por sobre la mesa dándole una sonrisa cariñosa.

"Yo te quiero Quinnie, no estás tan sola como piensas, además lo único que tienes que recordar es que una vez terminando esté año estás fuera de casa y puedes hacer con tu vida lo que quieras", le aseguro su hermana dándole un pequeño apretón a sus dedos.

Se quedo mirando a Claire con una mirada cariñosa en su rostro, su hermana entendía lo que ella había estado pasando, la forma en que sus padres estaban obsesionados con su imagen, el dinero, los viajes y no daban una mierda por ella, llenaban el vacio que dejaban en su vida poniéndole más ceros a su cuenta en el banco y cuando notaban que las cosas se estaban saliendo de control se las daban de padres preocupados mandándola a internados al otro lado del mundo para mejorar su conducta, en vez de acercarla a ellos la alejaban como la peste, sin darse cuenta que lo único que buscaba ella era un poco más de calidez, tenerlos un poco más cerca aunque sea para cabrearlos.

En sus cortos diecisiete años no tenía ni puta idea de cómo trabaja una familia.

Suponía que la manera en la que Claire manejaba su casa, marido e hijos era la manera correcta.

Le gustaba esa dinámica.

Estaba contenta por su hermana.

"Yo también te quiero Claire, pero sé que esto no lo estás diciendo por decirlo, ¿Hay algo que te esté preocupando?"

"Simplemente me quiero asegurar que estés bien y que nadie te esté dando problemas"

Su mente viajo inconscientemente a Rachel Berry produciendo una sonrisa involuntaria en sus labios, todavía estaba pensando en qué hacer para bajarle un poquito el orgullo a la perra en cargo, tenía fe que en el transcurso del día su mente surgiera con algo.

"De hecho, hay una porrista, Rachel Berry, pero más que darme problemas me entretiene, ¿Te dije que la gente en Lima es única, no?", murmuró burlonamente.

Su hermana soltó su mano dándole un pequeño golpe a su antebrazo.

"Ella es la hija del pediatra de los mellizos, Leroy Berry, por lo que te agradecería que hicieras oídos sordos y no le hagas ninguna de tus maldades", imploró Claire.

Estuvo a punto de contestarle cuando el sonido de una bocina la puso de pie de inmediato.

"Ese debe ser Kurt, le dices a Robert que me fui con él, que tengas un buen día Claire", se despidió con una sonrisa.

"Tú también Quinnie"

Oh si, ella lo tendría.

Kurt la saludo con una sonrisa y un pequeño abrazo para después empezar a contarle su dilema con los suéteres hasta la mitad del muslo y la molestia de su padre por ello después de casi un año y medio de seguir llevándolos, ella le dijo que era su propia persona y si quería llevar un suéter hasta la rodilla era cosa de él, además lo elogio diciéndole que acentuaban su trasero y ella sabía exactamente el amor que los chicos gay tenían por su propio culo.

Kurt sonrió brillantemente.

"¿De verdad piensas que me favorecen?", le pidió el chico con una mirada seria.

"Por supuesto", respondió ella con un guiño.

El chico siguió conduciendo complacido y en forma de agradecimiento le dijo que se detendrían en la mejor cafetería de Lima y él la invitaría a un café.

Eso la hizo sonreír, le recordó a sus mañanas con Puck y sus pequeñas costumbres y se pregunto si con Kurt podría formar una amistad igual de buena.

Estaban en la fila, ella esperando su moca y Kurt su capuchino cuando sintió que el chico se puso nervioso, le estaba apretando el brazo con una fuerza impresionante y murmurando repetidamente _ahí está,_ con una mirada nerviosa en sus ojos azules. Ella se dio la vuelta hacia la segunda fila en su lado izquierdo y fue cuando vio a un chico de pelo rizado, en un uniforme azul marino y con una mirada soñadora en su rostro, el chico era guapo tenía un bronceado de envidia.

"Lo he visto todas las mañanas durante tres meses y no he sido capaz de notar si es gay, estoy tan obsesionado con él que la única vez que me hablo y fue para pedirme una servilleta le grite en su cara y salí corriendo… ¡le grite en su cara!", le contó Kurt con una mirada apologética en su rostro mientras recogían sus cafés y se movían a la mesa de las servilletas y pajitas.

"¿Qué le gritaste?"

"Miércoles"

Ella le dio una mirada extraña.

"¿Por qué miércoles?"

"Porque ese día era miércoles y fue de lo único que me pude acordar"

Ella soltó una risita entretenida, estaba impresionada, con una sola mirada al chico de uniforme ella podría decir con toda seguridad que era gay, además ella había pasado por su lado usando sus jeans de diseño con un culo para morirse y él tipo no la había mirado ni por casualidad.

"Es gay, Kurt", habló decidiendo sacarlo de su miseria.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

Vio como el tipo moreno se acercaba a la mesa de las servilletas y decidió hacer su movimiento, enviándole un guiño a Kurt para que preste atención, sacó la sonrisa más coqueta que pudo reunir y se volvió hacia el chico de uniforme.

"Me pasas una de esas servilletas, por favor", pidió con una sonrisa mirando directamente a los ojos del chico, que levanto su mirada hacia ella y distraídamente le paso una servilleta con una sonrisa para luego volver a lo suyo.

Nada más, nada menos.

Le dio una mirada de suficiencia a Kurt, quien la miro confundido.

Notó como el tipo de uniforme le daba una inclinación de cabeza en manera de despedida y a Kurt una pequeña sonrisa para luego hacer su camino fuera de la tienda.

"No entiendo", susurro Kurt a su lado, tomando un sorbo de su café.

"Le pedí una servilleta y le di _**la**_ mirada, todo el tiempo con una servilleta en mi otra mano y si él hubiese sido un chico común habría notado que lo único que buscaba de él era coquetear", Kurt le dio una mirada impresionada aunque exceptiva, "Y cuando se fue te dio una sonrisa a ti, no a mí, la rubia super sexy con un culo para morirse y un cuerpo que cualquiera quiere", explicó son suficiencia.

Notó la mirada de realización en el rostro de Kurt y se sintió bien, había hecho su buena obra del día.

"La próxima vez voy a hablarle", afirmo Kurt con una mirada determinada en su rostro, mientras ambos hacían su camino nuevamente a la escuela.

La mañana había pasado rápido, literatura había estado entretenida porque realmente le gustaba, además su profesora, la señora Stuart era realmente buena explicando la materia, tenía una pasión para decir y explicar las cosas que pocos profesores poseían, se notaba que había escogido ser profesora por vocación.

Su segunda hora en historia la disfruto, siempre le había gustado la historia y era una de las pocas cosas que tenía que agradecerle a su padre, él siempre le decía que era importante saber las cosas que habían pasado para entender como era el mundo hoy en día. Lamentablemente no la pudo disfrutar a gusto por el idiota rubio sentado a su lado, era ese deportista descerebrado que había intentado conectar con ella su primer día de clases.

Lo había ignorado en toda la clase, decidió que hablarle era un desperdicio de palabras.

El almuerzo había sido curioso, Mercedes y Kurt casi echaban chispas de lo enojado que estaban al enterarse que la perra en cargo y un par de porristas que la seguían fielmente se unirían a su Club Glee, pero eso no era lo peor, lo terrible era que un puñado de deportistas estúpidos que lo único que querían era acostarse con una de las cheerios se habían integrado también.

De repente el Club Glee era lo más genial de la escuela porque Rachel Berry estaba en el.

"No puedo creer que el señor Schuester nos haya hecho esto", soltó Mercedes acaloradamente apuñalando su plato con el tenedor.

"Yo no siquiera sabía que podía cantar", murmuro Mike a su lado encogiéndose de hombros.

"Esto lo hacen porque quieren humillarnos en todas partes", había murmurado Tina, la novia de Mike, a quien había conocido el día anterior en su hora de Club Glee.

"Es obvio que ahora voy simplemente a soñar con estar consiguiendo un solo, ¿A quién le importa si Rachel Berry puede cantar?...es Rachel Berry, ella va a ser el centro de atención", habló Kurt con una mueca cabreada.

"No creo que nada cambie, quizás el señor Schuester lo hizo para darle un impulso al Club, tienen que darle una oportunidad, además ese es su espacio, ustedes hacen las reglas, nada va a cambiar eso", les dijo ella con una sonrisa confiada, produciendo que los otros chicos empezaran a ver todo de una manera más positiva.

Lo actitud positiva había durado únicamente hasta que la hora de almuerzo había acabado.

Inmediatamente al entrar en la sala del coro había notado que algo estaba mal, en una esquina de la sala estaban las cheerios y deportistas hablando entre ellos y en la otra estaban los usuales chicos del coro que había visto el día anterior cuando por vez primera había asistido a lo que era Club Glee y tenía que aceptar que se había entretenido, no era como ella se lo esperaba, para nada, había gente bien decente, chicos simpáticos que vivían en su mundo y dejaban vivir al resto, no todos eran perdedores y no eran ni remotamente lo peor que tenia la escuela.

Ella tomo asiento en la segunda fila de sillas justo al medio de la sala.

Kurt siguió su ejemplo, trayendo a Mike y su novia en el proceso.

El señor Schuester había entrado con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro repartiendo entusiasmadamente partituras a todos, era una canción de Katy Perry en una versión coral, nadie había reclamado en disgusto, se suponía que estaban en su onda.

Llevaban ya diez minutos tratando de ordenar el coro cuando la puerta se abrió y Rachel Berry entró con un atolondrado Finn Hudson de la mano, la cheerio le disparo una mirada helada a lo que ella respondió con una sonrisa arrogante, sabiendo que eso haría que la animadora se molestara aun más.

La morena había tomado asiento justo en los asientos ante a ella, regalándole en el proceso una vista perfecta de sus piernas, podría no gustarle la actitud de Berry pero las piernas de la chica eran de ensueño.

Habían logrado repartir las voces y ordenarse en treinta minutos, después de eso todo iba bien, tenso como el infierno pero bien, hasta que a Kurt se le había ocurrido preguntar cuando podría cantar su solo, a lo que Mercedes se le unió.

"Los solos le quedaban mejor a Rachel, su registro era perfecto, así que ella los está haciendo, aunque no se preocupen que ustedes le hacen la segunda voz en el coro. Habrá más solos no se descontenten", había explicado el señor Schuester con una sonrisa tensa pero alentadora.

El infierno se había desatado.

Mercedes literalmente se había lanzado hacia el señor Schuester llamándolo traidor, Kurt había empezado a insultar a Rachel dudando de su talento, en lo que ella estuvo absolutamente de acuerdo ya que ni siquiera había escuchado cantar a la chica, decir que Rachel Berry se había ofendido era poco. La porrista latina al ver que su capitán estaba siendo atacada había aprovechado la oportunidad de entrar en la pelea gritando algo parecido a; _yo soy de Lima heights adjacent y tengo orgullo, _antes de golpear a Mercedes y llamarla Aretha.

Ella tenía que aceptar que la latina de verdad tenía orgullo al ser protagonista de sus molestas amenazas durante la mayoría de la semana, esa era otra cosa de lo que tendría que reclamarle a Berry.

La pelea había durado casi diez minutos y ella se había mantenido al margen con un Mike muy impresionado viendo a su novia agarrarse del pelo con una de las porristas.

Después de todo el escándalo el señor Schuester le había pedido a Rachel que cantara una canción al resto de sus compañeros para demostrar que ella si cantaba, la chica había aceptado y arrogantemente se había parado junto al piano y antes de empezar les hablo a todos en un tono amenazante.

"Voy a cantar Defying Gravity y todos van a escucharme atentamente porque mi talento lo vale y luego de que queden anonadados lloraran de emoción", les dijo la chica posando su mirada en cada uno mientras hablaba.

Ella le sonrió burlonamente, la porrista rodo sus ojos cansadamente.

Nunca en toda su vida una canción y la voz de una persona le habían hecho sentir tantas cosas, la fuerza, dedicación y la pasión que había puesto Rachel Berry en su canto la habían dejado literalmente con la boca abierta, cada vez que la chica tomaba una nota alta sentía que la boca de su estomago se le apretaba de emoción, cuando la morena alargaba las notas al final de una estrofa podía sentir cada bello en sus brazos erizándosele y cuando la porrista había terminado su canto tomando una respiración profunda abriendo por fin sus ojos marrones brillantes de emoción, juro sentir que su corazón se saltaba un latido.

Todos estaban demasiado emocionados para aplaudir.

"¿Tienes algún pañuelo?", había sollozado Kurt a su lado sacándola de su ensoñación.

El señor Schuester con lágrimas en sus ojos había sido el primero en aplaudir uniéndosele todo el resto, produciendo que Rachel Berry retomara su actitud perra de costumbre y el hechizo en el que estaba se rompiera, recordándole que la perra encargo estaba dándole una sonrisa de su suficiencia a lo que suponía era su rostro conmocionado.

Al terminar Glee aun le quedaba una hora libre, por lo que decidió gastarla en la biblioteca, fue cuando iba saliendo de la sala del coro cuando una arrogante Rachel Berry paso empujándola con una mirada amenazante en el proceso, caminando ante ella y moviendo sus caderas sin vergüenza cuando le llego de la nada, su idea para bajarle el orgullo a Berry.

Con una sonrisa siguió a la porrista a su entrenamiento, la biblioteca podía esperar.

* * *

><p>Decir que estaba cabreada era poco ¿Quién se había creído ese Kurt Hummel para dudar de su talento?, lo peor era que su novio no había dicho nada, dejando que la tropa de inadaptados sociales insultara su talento como si supieran de ello. De ahora en adelante Kurt Hummel solamente soñaría con conseguir un solo.<p>

Se recordó que tendría que agradecerle a Santana por haber saltado en su defensa, si bien sabia que la chica lo había hecho única y exclusivamente porque le gustaba el escándalo y repartir golpes, ella sabía que en el fondo muy en el fondo super en el fondo si es que Santana tenía un corazón, quizás era porque no le gustaba que nadie más que ella pudiera insultarla.

Entro en los camarines y se cambio su uniforme de porristas a su ropa de entrenamiento que consistía en una camiseta gris ajustada que decía cheerios y una calza negra hasta la mitad de la pantorrilla y salió rápidamente al gimnasio en donde la mayoría de las chicas estaban empezando a calentar tras seguir las ordenes que había alcanzado escuchar gritar a Santana.

Se unió junto a Brittany quien le sonreía y Santana que tenía una mueca en su cara y empezaron a trotar juntas.

Escucho atentamente a las dos chicas a su lado planear juntas una cita después de la escuela, o casi planear juntas, ya que Brittany era la que estaba nombrando todos los preparativos mientras Santana con una mirada de ensueño miraba a la rubia aceptando todo lo que la otra chica tenia por decir.

"Tengo ganas de ir a Breadstix y comer esa pasta que comimos la semana pasada", escuchó decir a Brittany.

"Bueno", había respondido Santana.

"Después podríamos ir al cine y ver esa nueva película de Disney, tú sabes que adoro a Disney"

"Claro, Britt"

"Luego vamos a esa heladería de más de 105 sabores y nos damos helados la una a la otra como lo hicimos la vez pasada"

"Por supuesto, Britt Britt"

"Podemos caminar en el parque de la mano un ratito antes de que me vayas a dejar a mi casa también"

"Lo que tú quieras, Britt"

"Mis papas no van a estar en la casa hasta tarde así que podemos usar la correa que compraste la semana pasada y probar esa postura por…"

"Si Britt, como quieras, vamos a hacer lo que tú quieras", había interrumpido Santana rápidamente con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Vio como Brittany sonreía burlonamente con una mirada llena de amor en su rostro.

"Estás tan dominada que da lástima, Santana", soltó por el placer de molestar a la chica.

La latina le dio una mirada fulminante, a veces de verdad se preguntaba porque no pensaba antes de abrir la boca para molestar a Santana.

"Que el culo flojo de tu novio no se moleste en dedicarte atención, como la que yo le dedico a mi Britt no te da derecho a ponerte toda perra por celos y hacer alusión a que estoy dominada, Berry", se defendió la latina con una mirada de suficiencia.

Ella apretó la mandíbula enojadamente y con rabia aumento su trote dejando a las otras porristas a sus espaldas, Santana le había dado en un punto sensible, la latina tenía toda la razón, su novio no movía su inmenso y perezoso culo ni siquiera por el mismo, él chico ya la tenía harta, su idea de una cita perfecta era invitarla al McDonald, sabiendo incluso que ella era ovo-lácteo vegetariana y después por si fuera poco exigía tener tiempos sexys en su camioneta, en donde sus besos eran descuidados y ella tenía que pensar en cosas muy bonitas para distraerse del hecho de que él chico minutos antes se había comido parte de una vaca.

Su vida tenia cero romance, lo cual era grave porque hasta Santana López, la chica mas maligna de toda la escuela era cariñosa y tenía sus momentos con Brittany, siendo que ni siquiera eran oficiales, porque Santana se negaba a aceptar su sexualidad.

Su vida tenía que cambiar, se sentía tan frustrada con Finn, que llegaba al punto en el que se preguntaba si de verdad le afectaría terminar su relación con él y seguir por su cuenta, pero su inseguridad le impedía terminar con cualquier cosa y se recordaba que le faltaba menos de un año para salir de Lima y seguir su camino, además tenía fe en que Finn podía cambiar.

Tenía que armarse de paciencia, eso era todo.

Siguió trotando mientras observaba que todas sus cheerios estuvieran haciendo lo mismo, cuando una figura sentada en las gradas llamo su atención, era Quinn Fabray, la chica tenía una sonrisita complacida en su rostro, ni siquiera se tuvo que preguntar el por qué al notar dónde la rubia tenía su mirada dirigida, al otro lado del gimnasio había un buen grupo de cheerios usando únicamente calzas negras y sostenes deportivos.

Movió la cabeza en disgusto al sentirse realmente molesta, era obvio lo que Quinn Fabray estaba haciendo sentada en las gradas, la pregunta era ¿Tenía que ser tan obvia?, le molestaba profundamente que la rubia estuviera viendo a chicas con esa mirada en su rostro, quizás que cosas estaban pasando por su mente.

Corrió hasta quedar frente a la chica y puso sus manos en sus caderas dándole una mirada reprobadora, la rubia levanto una esculpida ceja en pregunta, sin sacar la sonrisita estúpida de sus labios.

"Primero que nada tengo que aclarar que me siento profundamente incomoda diciéndote esto, porque una chica debería saber lo que se siente estar siendo vista como un pedazo de carne, por lo que te agradecería que no lo siguieras haciendo, estás son mis cheerios y veló por el bienestar de mi equipo, que estés sentada ahí mirando como un viejo depravado nos molesta", declaró mirando a los ojos traviesos de la rubia.

"Cantaste hermoso hoy en Glee, tienes una voz maravillosa", soltó la rubia tomándola por sorpresa.

A su pesar fue tanta su sorpresa que involuntariamente sus labios formaron algo muy parecido a una sonrisa mientras sentía sus mejillas sonrojándose con fuerza involuntariamente.

Al ver la sonrisa complacida que se estaba formando en el rostro de Quinn Fabray, se recordó que los cumplidos por parte de la rubia no le importaban en lo más mínimo.

"Como sea, simplemente deja de mirar a mis chicas, de verdad es molesto y te hace quedar como una depravada, búscate otro lugar en donde estar"

"Tengo el derecho de mirar a quien quiera, estamos en un país libres y el gimnasio es para todo los estudiantes, así que muchas gracias pero yo me quedo aquí", declaró la rubia dándole una mirada arrogante recostándose en su asiento el proceso.

"Eres imposible, después no reclames si Santana te amenaza", murmuro dándose por vencida con la rubia y volviendo a su practica en el proceso.

"¡Rachel!", le gritó la rubia haciendo que volviera a mirar a la chica con una mueca de fastidio, la rubia tenía otra sonrisa en su rostro, "Tu equipo te queda estupendo", le aludo la chica recorriendo su cuerpo con sus ojos produciendo que nuevamente volviera a sonrojarse en contra de su voluntad.

Con un resoplido molesto volvió a su entrenamiento, el cual paso rápido al estar tratando continuamente de ignorar a la figura solitaria en las gradas, también ayudo que Sue Sylvester estuviera de buen ánimo y las rutinas salieran a la perfección, nadie se equivoco por lo que todas terminaron rápido.

Mientras todas se dirigían a las regaderas Sue había aprovechado el momento para hablar con ella y felicitarle por cómo estaban yendo las rutinas, también le recordó que era una espía dentro del Club Glee y quería que la mantuviera informada de todos los pasos y decisiones que hiciera Schuester ya que se habían declarado la guerra.

El señor Schuester había logrado hacer que su entrenadora las obligara a meterse en Glee después de que el hombre hubiese amenazado con reprobar a un par de cheerios cerca del campeonato, lo cual era grave porque como equipo iban punteras para los nacionales.

Sue no había estado contenta pero ella había logrado cumplir sus prioridades.

Fue la última en entrar en las regaderas, viendo que no había nadie salió de su ropa en forma rápida y desnuda se dio una ducha caliente, fue cuando estaba dándole el segundo enjuague a su cabello cuando escucho un ruido extraño, se apuro en terminar su ducha y en volviéndose en una toalla nerviosamente reviso los camarines.

No había nadie.

Supuso que había sido su cansada mente haciéndole trucos.

Al llegar a su casa ceno con sus padres y como era costumbre todos compartieron su día, ella les conto que se había metido en Glee, sus padres se alegraron de que estuviera haciendo algo que le guste y le animaron a seguir haciéndolo, prometiéndole que la irían a ver nada mas tuviera su primera presentación.

Esa noche se durmió pensando en cómo lo estarían pasando Santana y Brittany, preguntándose lo que se sentiría estar enamorada de alguien con tanta devoción.

El día siguiente se sentía raro, tenía una sensación extraña en el estomago, su sexto sentido super desarrollado le decía que algo iba a ocurrir, sabía que con Finn no tenía nada que ver porque cuando la había pasado a buscar le había visto las piernas como lo hacía siempre y al llegar a la escuela se habían dado besos descuidados y el chico seguía sabiendo a papas fritas y tocino, lo único diferente fue que ella no lo aguanto por mucho tiempo y está vez se había separado con un resoplido cansado y sin ninguna palabra había salido de la camioneta.

Pero caminando por el pasillo hacia su casillero sentía que algo estaba por venir.

Fue como si estuviera en cámara lenta, abrió su casillero y ahí fue cuando sintió como si le faltara el aire, sus piernas le temblaban y sentía como si se fuera a desmayar, se sentía tan violada, tan pasada a llevar, como si alguien hubiese husmeado dentro de su alma por sus secretos más guardados y los hubiese publicado por Facebook.

Se sentía tan expuesta.

Sentía las lagrimas de desesperación formarse en sus ojos.

"Buen ángulo ¿no?, hice lo que pude, pero con la cámara del teléfono no se puede hacer mucho más", murmuro una voz que se estaba haciendo muy conocida a sus espaldas.

Dándole una última mirada al contenido de su casillero lo cerró con una mano temblorosa y apretando los ojos con fuerza para que ninguna lágrima se atreviera a caer, junto toda la dignidad que le quedaba y se dio la vuelta.

Quinn Fabray la miraba calculadoramente, no había sonrisas, no había arrogancia, era imposible leer las emociones en el rostro de la chica.

"¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme algo así?", susurró con voz cortada, el nudo en su garganta le dificultaba el hablar.

La rubia tomó una bocanada de aire.

"Te dije que no te metieras conmigo, si me hubieses hecho caso nada de esto iba a pasar", hablo la rubia en voz baja.

En ese momento se dio cuenta que la chica ante ella hablaba en serio, también que era peligrosa, estaban hablando idiomas diferentes, ella la había granizado, dicho cosas para joderle la psiquis.

Quinn Fabray la había expuesto, literalmente expuesto.

Al menos eso mostraban las fotos pegadas en su casillero, en donde una versión muy desnuda de ella se mostraba mientras estaba tomando una ducha.

"¿Qué… qué quieres de mi?", pidió respirando profundamente.

Notó como la chica daba un paso más cerca de ella, tan cerca que incluso pudo inspirar la fragancia dulce y exquisita que emanaba al moverse, también pudo apreciar de cerca sus ojos que ahora tenían un color verde pardo con remolinos de oro y la miraban atentamente.

Si no hubiese estado tan avergonzada, expuesta y cabreada, sabía que podría haber apreciado la belleza de los ojos de la rubia y mirarlos hasta que se cansara de ver los detalles de oro.

"Quiero una disculpa", exigió la chica mirándola atentamente.

"¿Eso es todo?... ¿me estás diciendo que por una disculpa atentaste contra mi privacidad y me sacaste fotos desnuda? ¡Me viste desnuda!", reafirmo sintiendo el nudo en su garganta crecer, mientras reafirmaba cada una de sus palabras metiendo un dedo sin ningún cuidado en el pecho de la otra chica.

La rubia se quedo estoica.

"Tú sabes perfectamente el efecto que buscaba con las fotos y lo conseguí", habló la chica con cuidado.

Tenía que aceptar que lo había conseguido, hacerla sentir como una mierda.

Nuevas lágrimas se agruparon en las esquinas de sus ojos.

"Te pido disculpas, Quinn, estoy tan arrepentida de haberte pasado a llevar a tal extremo que hayas sentido que tenias que sacar fotos de mi desnuda para hacerte sentir mejor. Te puedo dar mi palabra que ni yo ni ninguna porrista se va acercar a menos de cinco metros de ti", declaró mirando a la rubia con toda la rabia que sentía en su cuerpo, "Ahora te pido que como yo voy a salir de tu camino y dejarte tranquila, tú hagas lo mismo"

Vio como la rubia tenía una mirada en su rostro muy parecida a la culpa.

"No te saque las fotos con morbo ¿vale?, era simplemente para hacerte ver que no eres toda poderosa como te crees que eres, míralo como la primera y última vez que vas a tener un problema conmigo. Porque espero realmente que después de esto te des cuenta que yo no soy una persona a la que quieras joder", explicó la rubia con voz suave.

Se quedo mirando a la chica un largo momento, aguantando las ganas de llorar o gritar que sentía cada vez con más fuerza.

"Como dije anteriormente, a partir de ahora estoy fuera de tu camino, se lo bastante decente y deshazte del resto de las fotos ¿quieres?" pidió mirando a la rubia.

Vio como la chica hacia una mueca incomoda.

"Me deshice de las fotos inmediatamente después de imprimirlas, esto era algo entre las dos, nadie más tiene que estar involucrado"

"Gracias…supongo, ahora si me disculpas tengo que llegar a mis clases, también te agradecería que te mantuvieras lo más lejos posible de mi"

Dándole una última mirada a la chica quien la observada atentamente y le asintió en aceptación, salió del estrecho espacio entre el cuerpo de la rubia y su casillero. Alcanzó a escuchar como la rubia daba un suspiro cansado, pero siguió su camino, al final del pasillo se detuvo y volvió a ver a la chica con lo que suponía era una lima de uñas abriendo su casillero, la vio mirar hacia todos lados en busca de curiosos y luego sacar cada hoja con una foto impresa, vio como la chica las rompía en varias partes y las metía a su bolso, para después quedarse mirándose el casillero por un momento largo como si estuviera pensando, la observo sacudir su cabeza en negación, cerrarlo y caminar rápidamente hacia el otro lado del pasillo.

Su sexto sentido le decía que no era la única que se sentía como la mierda.


	5. Chapter 4

**Declaraciones: **Glee no me pertenece, tampoco ninguno de sus personajes, yo solo los tomo prestados para crear un mundo altenativo en donde Faberry es canon!

_Nota de Autor:_ Empiezo con el desarrollo de Faberry! recuerden que va a ser un poco lento pero ocurrirá eventualmente.

Finchel es solo para un proposito y es para que Rachel se de cuenta que ha estado desperdiciando su tiempo.

La verdad es que no sé los nombres de los señores Berry, pero según una cantidad enorme de Fic's y Wikipedia son Leroy e Hiram.

No sé como Rachel deberia llamar a cada uno de sus padres: Papá, Papi, Pa... ¿sugerencias?

_Se aceptan todo tipo de críticas constructivas y sugerencias. (No sean tímidos :D)_

* * *

><p>"...Y así es como actúan las ETS en nuestro organismo, por lo que tengan siempre en mente los sarpullidos, ampollas, verrugas e infecciones antes de practicar sexo sin ningún tipo de protección. El condón no sólo es útil para evitar los embarazos, también para toda la clase de cosas malas, muy malas que les pueden salir en sus partes íntimas, y ustedes ya vieron que clases de cosas malas pueden salirle en las diapositivas mostradas recientemente gente", terminó de explicar su profesora de educación sexual, la señorita Holly Holliday con una sonrisa brillante en su rostro.<p>

Las diapositivas sinceramente la habían dejado horrorizada, todas esas cosas rojas, fluidos y… ni siquiera podía seguir pensando sin sentir que la bilis le subía hasta la garganta, lo cual era extraño ya que ni siquiera tenía reflejo nauseoso, cerró sus ojos y tomando una respiración profunda sacudió su cabeza de lado a lado para despejar su mente.

Alguien debería decirle a la señorita Holly que sus diapositivas creaban traumas.

"¿Qué haces hoy por la noche?", le preguntó su novio, quien estaba sentado a su lado.

Notó como el chico dejaba de lado su cuaderno el cual tenía varios dibujos de lo que suponía eran los personajes de sus video juegos y volvía toda su atención a ella, lo que era preocupante y solo significaba una sola cosa.

Finn nuevamente estaba tratando de entrar en sus pantalones.

Era un intento tonto, ya que apenas cinco minutos antes habían visto una diapositiva de todo lo malo que podría salir por tener sexo.

Seriamente se preguntaba lo que pasaba por la mente de Finn.

"Ya sabes, mañana nos vamos a Los Angeles para el campeonato, así que iba a terminar de arreglar lo que me faltaba y dejar todo listo", explicó con una mirada de disculpa, no necesariamente sincera.

Sus maletas estaban hechas desde hace tres días, pero si era honesta consigo misma no podía pensar en nadie que pudiera culparla por querer esquivar a su novio cuando se ponía difícil.

El chico dio un suspiro cansado.

"Pero Rachel, te vas por todo un fin de semana y no vuelves hasta el próximo miércoles, cualquiera diría que ni siquiera te importa pasar un poco más de tiempo con tu novio", acusó Finn mirándola seriamente.

"Si no recuerdo mal ayer no te importo no pasar tiempo conmigo"

"Estaba teniendo mi tiempo de juegos con Sam, tú sabes lo importante que son para mí las nuevas ediciones y Sam se consiguió una de primera mano", se defendió Finn.

"Bueno, tú sabes perfectamente bien lo importante que es para mí preparar mis viajes, en serio, no tienes ni idea lo que es para una mujer escoger que llevar y que no, ¿quieres que te explique la impor…"

"No, no te preocupes, entiendo, en serio lo hago", la interrumpió el chico con una mueca molesta en su rostro.

Por un momento pensó que quizás Finn realmente quería pasar tiempo con ella.

"Pero cuéntame, ¿Qué tenias en mente para esta noche?, quizás pueda hacer una excepción en mi rutina preparadora de viajes", le dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

Vio la cara de Finn iluminarse con una sonrisa sugestiva.

"Estaba pensando que quizás tú y yo podríamos irnos a tu casa después de Glee, me cocinas algo rico, ya sabes que adoro tu cocina y después tenemos un poco de acción en tu sofá…o quien sabe en tu cuarto", le sugirió el chico con una sonrisa tonta que él pensaba era sexy.

Se pregunto por qué le hacía caso a esos pensamientos pasajeros que venían a su mente en torno a Finn.

"Bueno, es una lástima que realmente no podamos, como te explique anteriormente, preparar el equipaje siempre es un lio"

"Pero…"

Le dio las gracias a Dios que el timbre sonara ruidosamente interrumpiendo a Finn.

"Me tengo que ir a Glee Finn, así que nos vemos luego…"

"Yo también estoy en Glee, Rachel", la interrumpió el chico con una mirada ofendida.

"Oh"

No podía creer que se había olvidado que su novio estaba en Glee con ella, simplemente no podía, así que supuso que lo que pasaba era que su mente estaba tan cansada que se estaba olvidando de las cosas más importantes, como recordar las horas que compartía con Finn.

El niño era su novio era obvio que quería pasar la mayor cantidad de tiempo con él, sólo que a veces el chico era tan difícil que lo único que quería tener era tiempo para ella misma.

"Si, Oh, como sea", soltó su novio empezando a caminar fuera de la sala dejándola atrás.

"Lo siento Finn, es sólo que con las practicas y la entrenadora Sylvester en todo momento presionándome, estoy estresada, muy estresada", se disculpó tomando una de las grandes manos del chico en una de las suyas.

"¿En serio?", inquirió su Finn con una pequeña sonrisa apareciendo en sus labios.

"Si, en serio, no tiene nada que ver contigo, es simplemente el cansancio el que me está jugando malas pasadas"

"Está bien Rach, puedes recompensármelo una vez que vuelvas… ya sabes, con un poco de acción"

En vez de contestarle prefirió darle una sonrisa forzada, ella sabía que Finn era un poco insensible, pero a veces se pasaba, no podía creer lo egocéntrico que podía llegar a ser, y lo peor era que recién después de un año y medio de relación estaba viendo todo lo negativo en su novio.

¿Por dónde había estado su mente todo ese tiempo?

Finn podría soñar con los tiempos sexys y la acción, no iba a conseguir nada de ella

Al entrar a Glee se dirigieron directamente a los asientos al centro de la primera fila, Finn le dio una sonrisa y rápidamente se volvió hacia su lado izquierdo a conversar con uno de los deportistas del equipo de futbol, ella en cambio aprovecho el tiempo en mirar alrededor del coro, observo a Kurt Hummel junto al piano con su fiel amiga Mercedes, de la cual conocía su nombre única y exclusivamente porque la había pasado a su lista de competencia, la chica de verdad podía cantar.

Notó como el resto de chicos estaban en pequeños grupos riendo y bailando, simplemente disfrutando de su tiempo, vio como sus cheerios estaban bromeando con los deportistas lo cual no había cambiado en las dos semanas que llevaban en Glee, los deportistas y animadoras siempre estaban en un lado y la gente común en el otro, a excepción de Brittany y Santana que se buscaban asientos al final en un rincón en donde se susurraban cosas al oído y olvidaban al resto, tal como lo estaban haciendo en ese mismo momento.

Dejó escapar un suspiro resignado.

Una estridente carcajada la sacó de sus pensamientos, desviando su atención hacia el frente vio como Quinn Fabray entraba con Mike Chang, el único chico decente en el equipo de futbol que ella conocía, los vio reír a ambos mientras se dirigían al piano en donde se encontraba Kurt, observo atentamente como la rubia intercambiaba palabras con Kurt con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro para después verla abrazando al chico y a Kurt tratando de esquivarla en broma, sonrió al ver como la rubia agarraba entre sus manos el rostro del niño y le daba un sonoro beso en la frente a la fuerza mientras Kurt chillaba entre risas.

Se veía que estaban pasando un buen momento.

Sintió algo muy parecido a la envidia surgiendo en su pecho.

Volvió sus ojos hacia el rincón trasero del coro para ver si Santana y Brittany estaban haciendo algo entretenido, únicamente para volver su atención al frente con una rapidez extrema, Santana y Brittany si estaban haciendo algo entretenido, el problema era que ella no se les podía unir a menos que realmente estuviese dispuesta a los juegos previos para un trió.

Y ella no estaba preparada para eso.

Para su suerte el señor Schuester había escogido ese momento para entrar con una sonrisa en su rostro y un sombrero de copa bajo el brazo.

"¿Por qué el sombrero, señor Schue?, oyó preguntar a su novio.

La sonrisa de su profesor se hizo mucho más amplia.

El hombre espero hasta que todos estuviesen en sus lugares para luego mirar a cada uno concentradamente.

"El sombrero de copa contiene los nombres de la mitad del Club, Finn", explico su profesor con una sonrisa emocionada.

"¿Por qué?", inquirió el muchacho curiosamente.

"Porque la mitad de ustedes tendrán que sacar un papelito para ver quién será su nuevo acompañante en los duetos que estarán haciendo. Si les llegara a salir su nombre, sacan otro y así vamos sucesivamente", respondió el señor Schuester empezando a pasearse por el coro con el sombrero en sus manos.

"¿Por qué no podemos escoger a nuestro compañero de dúo por nosotros mismos?", escuchó preguntar a Santana con un pequeño resoplido.

"Porque el objetivo de esta actividad es que se mezclen Santana, el interactuar entre todos es una parte importante para que lleguemos a encontrar la confianza que se necesita en todos los equipos", habló su profesor.

Ella decidió que el hombre tenía razón, siempre y cuando no le tocara con Kurt Hummel quien menospreciaba su talento, algún deportista estúpido como Sam Evans o peor…Quinn Fabray.

"Kurt Hummel", dijo Finn a su lado, ella vio como tragaba audiblemente y una mueca incomoda iba apareciendo en su rostro.

Ella le dio un codazo en las costillas, le colmaba la paciencia cuando Finn se ponía estúpido.

"Tu turno, Rachel", le animó el señor Schuester con una sonrisa.

Metió su mano en el sombrero repitiendo en su mente continuamente; _por favor que no sea Quinn Fabray._

Al leer el papel estaba segura que el universo conspiraba contra ella.

"Quinn Fabray", leyó en voz alta.

Una vez todos los papeles entregados el señor Schuester les pidió que se juntaran con sus pares para preparar sus duetos.

No se movió de su asiento, estaba segura que la rubia la había escuchado leer su nombre y supuso que la chica tenía que ser quien la buscara, además después de lo que le había hecho estaba nerviosa, mal que mal aun tenia super presente que la había visto desnuda y eso no era algo que se olvidara de un día para otro.

Prefirió mantener su mente ocupada mirando a Santana quien le estaba disparando una mirada gélida al pobre chico que le había tocado con Brittany.

Un carraspeo la sacó de sus pensamientos, miro hacia arriba para descubrir a una incómoda Quinn Fabray mirándola pero tratando continuamente de evitar sus ojos.

"Hola", saludo la chica tomando una silla poniéndola justo al frente de ella para después sentarse.

"Hola", respondió cruzando sus brazos por sobre su pecho negándose a mirarla en todo momento.

Estuvieron en un silencio tenso por al menos unos cinco minutos antes de hacer cualquier cosa, después de ese tiempo la primera en hacer algo fue la rubia que para no sentirse tan incómoda había sacado un cuaderno para empezar a hacer lo que suponía era su tarea de matemáticas al ver un montón de números que se esparcían por la hoja, ella en cambio prefirió sacar su teléfono y revisar su Facebook, en donde hizo como cinco aplicaciones y jugó dos juegos tratando de hacer tiempo, suponía que por lo menos ya llevaban unos veinte minutos sin cruzar palabra.

"Las canciones se presentan el próximo viernes y recuerden no pueden sobrepasar los tres minutos, así todos alcanzan a presentarse, el mejor dúo se presenta en los seccionales", avisó su profesor paseándose por la sala.

Dando un suspiro resignado guardo su teléfono y desvió su atención a la rubia, ella realmente necesitaba ganar esa competencia para sus papeles de postulación universitaria, incluso si eso significaba cantar con Quinn Fabray.

"Viendo que no hicimos nada en este momento y que yo realmente necesito esta oportunidad vamos a olvidar nuestras diferencias y nos concentraremos en nuestra tarea", murmuró provocando que la rubia le diera una mirada sorprendida y dejara su cuaderno a un lado.

"Claro, por qué no, si, vamos preparar la canción, ¿qué tienes en mente?", soltó la rubia rápidamente.

"No conozco tu registro, así que primero tengo que escucharte para ver que canciones se adaptan a nuestras voces y de ahí recién escoger algo, después tenemos que establecer tiempos de ensayo lo cual es sumamente difícil porque mañana estoy volando a Los Angeles y vuelvo recién el miércoles de la próxima semana, lo que nos deja con dos días para ensayar, hoy y el próximo jueves, porque no hay manera que nada más llegar tú seas la primera persona que quiera ver después de pasar casi una semana entera con Sue Sylvester", explico altaneramente.

Vio como la rubia le daba un ceño fruncido y una mirada que casi parecía ofendida.

"¿Qué sugieres entonces?", le preguntó la rubia cruzándose de brazos defensivamente.

"Hoy después de la escuela te espero en mi casa a las cinco y por favor no llegues tarde, odio la impuntualidad"

No le gustaba para nada la idea de Quinn Fabray en su casa, su lugar seguro, pero ni loca ni muerta ella iba a pisar la casa de la rubia, prefería quedarse en su zona de confort, por lo menos ahí estarían sus padres.

"¿Y por qué no en mi casa?", inquirió la rubia clavando sus ojos avellana en los de ella.

Provocando esa sensación de nervios corriendo por su cuerpo.

No obstante levantó una ceja en desafío como respuesta.

"Está bien, tu casa es entonces, aunque no tengo tu dirección", dijo resignada la otra chica dando un suspiro cansado.

"Dame", pidió ella haciendo el gesto al cuaderno de la rubia.

Anoto su dirección con mano temblorosa sintiendo en todo momento el peso de la mirada que estaba segura la chica le estaba dando.

Al devolverle el cuaderno observo como la rubia enarcaba una perfecta ceja y sus ojos avellana se llenaban de confusión.

"No tengo idea de cómo llegar aquí, llevo tres semanas y un par de días en Lima, ¿sabes?, y no es como si la cuidad fuera una atracción como para querer conocerla"

Notó a la rubia hacer una pequeña mueca disconforme y morder su labio inferior mientras miraba a su cuaderno concentrada, vio su mandíbula tensa, sus labios rosados y la forma en que su flequillo rubio le caía en los ojos y como despreocupadamente lo apartaba con su mano derecha.

Y de nuevo se encontró sorprendida por la belleza de la chica, se preguntaba que descendencias podrían correr por su árbol genealógico, la muchacha tenía genes de envidia.

"Estoy segura que puedes arreglártelas", dijo fingiendo despreocupación.

La otra chica le dio una mirada molesta y cualquier cosa que iba hacer su réplica murió en su garganta al escuchar el sonido del timbre, ella le envió una mirada de advertencia y rápidamente se fue a su última práctica de cheerios.

* * *

><p>Estaba nerviosa, realmente nerviosa, Kurt estaba por salir de su última clase y de ahí se acababa su comodidad, no podía creer que había estado de acuerdo en acceder a ir a la casa de Berry, eso era casi como ser suicida, debería haber insistido en que la chica fuera a su casa.<p>

Maldita culpa.

Si no se hubiese sentido tan culpable por las fotos que le había tomado a la morena perfectamente podrían haber hecho las cosas a su manera, pero luego de recordar la mirada de Berry después de verse a sí misma expuesta por las fotos, fotos que ella había tomado, se había dado cuenta del error que había cometido.

Aunque no era su culpa, ella había supuesto que la perra encargo era una chica experimentada en todo ámbito, pero por la cara y la reacción que había tenido la morena podía adivinar perfectamente que nadie nunca había visto a Berry desnuda.

Y eso la hacía sentir como la mierda.

Era como si le hubiese quitado algo a la chica, no sabía lo que era, pero lo sentía.

"¿Ya estás lista?", preguntó la voz de Kurt sacándola de sus pensamientos.

"Si, vamos"

Juntos se dirigieron al estacionamiento, ya que Kurt era quien la llevaba a la escuela y la iba a dejar cuando las clases se terminaran, también era el que la llevaba a la casa de Berry, porque ella aun no tenía idea de cómo manejarse en Lima, no había estado bromeando cuando se lo había advertido a Rachel, de hecho su tiempo lo había gastado leyendo y dibujando, nada más y nada menos, aunque también tenía que contar las veces que Mike o Kurt le habían invitado a desayunar o almorzar y una que otra fiesta, pero esos momentos eran los mínimos.

"Lo siento tanto por ti, Quinn", murmuró Kurt sin apartar los ojos del camino.

"Si, yo también, esa chica me odia"

"Tú también la odias"

"No, no la odio, pero no es mi persona favorita, que la gente me tire o mande a otros a tirarme bebidas en mi cara no es de mi agrado"

"Bueno, por lo menos ella es capaz de mantenerse concentrada por más de dos minutos"

Ella soltó una pequeña risita.

"¿Tan malo es Finn Hudson?, yo esperaría más de él siendo el novio de Rachel Berry", se burló con un resoplido.

"Oh cariño, no tienes ni idea", murmuró Kurt con una carcajada contenida.

"¿Hay algo que debería saber?", preguntó volviendo a preocuparse por el hecho de que iba yendo a la casa de Rachel Berry.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Bueno, me estaba preguntando si Berry tenía hermanos chicos, porque sinceramente no soporto a los niños, o si su mamá odia a las rubias, ya sabes hay gente que odia a las rubias o si su papá es…", calló sus palabras al escuchar la risa de Kurt, "¿Qué pasa?"

"Rachel es hija única y de un matrimonio gay, así que no hay madres que odien a rubias"

Soltó un suspiro de alivio, las madres siempre se le habían hecho difíciles en cualquier situación.

"¿A qué se dedican sus padres?, sé que uno es Pediatra, pero qué hace el otro"

"La verdad es que no lo sé", dijo Kurt con pesar, aunque al instante sus labios formaron una pequeña sonrisa, "Pero míralo por el lado bueno, van a tener un tema de conversación, ella te habla de su familia, tú de la tuya…"

"No", interrumpió ella rápido.

El chico desvió su atención del camino por un momento y le dirigió una mirada curiosa y algo calculadora.

"Sé que vives con tu hermana y que tuviste que mudarte a Lima por algo, pero no tengo idea del por qué…tus padres…ellos murie…"

"No Kurt, nada de eso", le corto ella riendo por las ideas del chico.

"Bien, bueno saberlo…entonces, ¿qué hiciste?", inquirió el muchacho.

"Algo que los cabreo mucho, pero ese es tema para otro día, en serio, puedo manejar una sola cosa a la vez y ahora esa cosa es Berry"

"Está bien, pero algún día tendrás que contármelo", aseguro Kurt con una sonrisa confiada.

Ella le sonrió en respuesta, enfocando su atención al barrio en el que habían entrado, era una parte diferente de lo que había visto en Lima, las casas eran de ladrillos con diseños bonitos, eran tan grandes como la de su hermana y tenían jardines preciosos, todo estaba super cuidado, se notaba que en más de una casa un diseñador de exteriores había hecho un trabajo excelente.

Kurt detuvo su jeep afuera de una casa blanca de dos pisos, tenía un jardín hermoso y bien cuidado, ella tomando una respiración profunda le dio un pequeño abrazo al chico y se deslizo fuera del vehículo, pudo escuchar al muchacho brevemente gritándole suerte antes de marcharse por su camino.

Toco el timbre una sola vez y espero nerviosamente mordiéndose el labio inferior, escucho como pisadas rápidas se acercaban a la puerta, hasta que finalmente Rachel Berry la recibió con una mirada cuidadosa, la chica estaba fuera de su uniforme de cheerios, llevaba jeans ajustados que le hacían ver fabulosa, un suéter gris de lana que le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo y estaba descalza, también tenía su largo cabello suelto, era ondulado, brillante y le caía perfectamente por los hombros enmarcando su bello rostro.

La primera vez que se había dedicado a mirar a Rachel Berry la había encontrado sexy, tenia piernas perfectas y un culo para morirse, pero ahora viendo a la chica en su esencia, había solo una palabra para poder describirla.

Hermosa.

"¿Vas a entrar o no?", le habló Rachel sacándola de sus pensamientos.

"Si…claro", atinó a decir entrando a la casa de los Berry.

Una vez adentro Rachel le hizo un pequeño gesto y empezó a caminar a través de la casa, la cual estaba perfectamente decorada, era de un color crema y todos sus muebles eran caoba o negros, habían varios cuadros de lo que suponían eran retratos de artistas y múltiples paisajes, todo era amplio e iluminado, también habían varias plantas y una que otra figura de mármol.

Rachel se detuvo junto a una puerta que llevaba a una escalera hacia el sótano y se la quedo mirando con una mueca incomoda.

"Mis papás transformaron el sótano en la sala de los Oscar, que también pasa a ser mi sala de ensayos porque está insonorizada, así que pensé que lo mejor sería que trabajemos ahí", explicó la morena rápidamente bajando las escaleras.

"¿Eso es…un escenario?", preguntó incrédula.

"Si, me gusta actuar para ocasiones especiales", respondió la chica un poco a la defensiva.

Ella asintió rápido en entendimiento, mal que mal la sala de los Oscar era genial, notó que habían varias partituras repartidas al lado de un teclado y un ipod conectado a dos parlantes, también varias botellas de agua y té helado, ella se fue por un té helado en ese mismo instante, vio como Rachel la esperaba pacientemente mientras terminaba de conectar su ipod y configuraba el teclado.

Una vez terminado su té se quito su chaqueta y la dejo encima de uno de los muebles junto a su bolso, luego volvió toda su atención a la chica que la miraba atentamente.

"Supe que tocabas el piano, por lo que busque varias canciones únicamente con piano, así te haces notar también. Aunque primero te voy a pedir que cantes algo para saber tu registro y también para ver en qué vas a tener que trabajar mientras yo estoy en Los Angeles", habló la chica.

"¿Cómo supiste que tocaba el piano?"

"Tengo mis contactos", fue lo único que dijo Berry, dándole una mirada cansada.

Tomó asiento frente al teclado estirando sus dedos uno por uno, luego sobo sus palmas hasta sentirlas tibias, y como último paso arremango las mangas de su suéter hasta la mitad de su antebrazo, jugó con un par de teclas para entrar en calor mientras pensaba en qué cantarle a la chica.

"¿Qué quieres que te cante?"

"Lo primero que se te venga a la mente", respondió la muchacha con un tinte de fastidio en su voz.

"Bien"

La vio pasarse una mano cansadamente por su cabello, luego darle una mirada gélida y volver su atención a las partituras que tenía en sus delicadas manos, al parecer sintió que la seguía mirando porque clavo sus penetrantes ojos marrones en los de ella y enarco una ceja en pregunta.

Ella le dio una sonrisa burlona al encontrar la canción perfecta en su mente, la otra chica rodo sus ojos en disgusto y volvió su atención a lo suyo.

Toco una pequeña introducción y tomando aire empezó a cantar, "_She can kill with a smile…", _esa línea pareció atraer la atracción de la chica que rápidamente soltó sus partituras y clavo sus ojos marrones en sus avellana y le prestó toda su atención. Ella siguió cantando las primeras tres estrofas con una sonrisa imperdible en sus labios, mientras Rachel la escuchaba atentamente sin moverse de su sitio en unos cojines esparcidos por el suelo, "…_And she'll promise you more __than the Garden of Eden…"_, la morena enarco una ceja retándola a continuar con la cuarta estrofa lo cual no era necesario porque era más que obvio que la chica ya sabía su registro, "_Then she'll carelessly cut you __and laugh while you're bleedin_", cantó gesticulando exageradamente, lo que saco una sonrisa de Rachel, "_…But she'll bring out the best__, __And the worst you can be__, __Blame it all on yourself__, __Cause she's always a woman to me…_"

Jugó con un par de notas más y prefirió terminar la canción ahí, ya había dejado claro que no era la mejor cantante pero era afinada y sabia tocar perfectamente bien el piano.

Rachel tenía una sonrisa radiante y sincera en su rostro, la primera sonrisa sincera dirigida a ella.

"Tengo que decir que estoy sorprendida, eres una buena cantante, ocasionalmente aguda, pero eso es porque te faltan los años de entrenamiento que yo tengo", declaró la morena con entusiasmo.

"Eh…gracias, supongo", murmuró ella.

"Me encanto la canción que escogiste", agregó la chica con una sonrisa suave.

"A mí también, fue una de las primeras que aprendí fuera de la música clásica", le contó con una pequeña sonrisa.

Vio como la chica le hacia un gesto para que se uniera a ella en el suelo y así lo hizo, se sentó frente a la morena, quien ahora buscaba una canción afanosamente en su ipod, tenía el entrecejo fruncido en concentración y la punta de su lengua en su labio superior, su cabello creaba una cortina por un lado de su rostro.

Era sexy.

"Entonces, viendo que tú eres una soprano y yo una mezzo-soprano, podemos cantar casi cualquier cosa", soltó la morena buscando por todas sus partituras por algo que escoger ya que claramente nada en su ipod le había convencido.

"Por favor no escojas nada de Broadway", la chica le dio una mirada amenazante, "No es porque no me guste, es porque no sé nada en cuanto a obras se refiere, viendo que mi voz no está preparada para algo tan difícil y que tú necesitas esta oportunidad, sugiero que escojamos algo fácil", explico apresuradamente.

La morena dio un suspiro cansado y volvió a buscar en su ipod, vio como su rostro cada vez se iba tensando más en disconformidad hasta que un dio un pequeño chillido de alegría que la hizo saltar.

"¡La encontré!"

Y así empezaron a ensayar trabajosamente, Rachel había escogido Starlight en lo que ella había estado de acuerdo al instante porque le encantaba Muse, aunque la tocaran solo en piano se escuchaba perfecta, la voz de Rachel era tan sorprendente que incluso con una pianista mediocre se hacía lucir, ella por otro lado se había limitado a tocar el piano cantar dos estrofas y acompañarla en el coro.

Sonaban casi bien si no fuera porque desafinaba en las notas altas cuando le tocaba hacer la segunda voz.

"Ven aquí", le había llamado la morena ya cansada de sus desafinaciones.

Ella obedientemente se había puesto de pie hasta estar al frente de la chica, Rachel le pidió que le cantara nuevamente su parte, lo que ella hizo nerviosa al estar tan cerca del escrutinio de la morena.

"Estás cantando con tu garganta Quinn y tienes que usar tu diafragma", le explicó la muchacha posando una de sus manos entre sus pechos sobre la boca de su estomago para puntualizar su punto.

Literalmente le había cortado la respiración.

Se vio incapaz de mover sus ojos de los de la chica, quien la estaba mirando concentradamente.

"Inspira, llena de aire tu estomago y vuelve a repetir el coro, soltando el aire de a poco y usando tu diafragma al cantar", instruyo Rachel sin sacar su mano.

Reuniendo todo su autocontrol hizo cada una de las instrucciones que le había dado la chica, Rachel tenía una complacida sonrisa en sus labios al escucharle llegar a la maldita nota alta.

Ella emocionada poso una de sus manos sobre la que Rachel tenía en donde se suponía estaba la boca de su estomago y le dio un apretón.

"Gracias"

"No hay de que, sigue haciendo ese ejercicio mientras yo esté fuera y cuando vuelva vas a tener la técnica casi dominada, de hecho te puedo prestar uno de mis libros de canto, así tienes con que practicar", soltó la chica rápidamente con una sonrisa incomoda sacando su mano debajo de la suya y pasándosela nerviosa por el pelo, "Voy a buscarlo ahora mismo"

La vio subir corriendo las escaleras, no teniendo ni idea que había pasado, supuso que la chica se había sentido incomoda al recordar que una semana antes le había sacado fotos desnuda, lo cual trajo todo el sentimiento de culpa de nuevo, dando un suspiro cansado tomó su chaqueta y su bolso del sofá y rápidamente subió las escaleras en busca de Rachel.

Esta vez como nunca antes se disculparía por sus acciones.

Se dirigió a lo que supuso era la sala principal de la casa en busca de la chica o a esperarla, pero se encontró mirando a un hombre negro y guapo leyendo un libro recostado en uno de los sofá, ella carraspeo suavemente para alertar su presencia, el hombre rápidamente levanto sus marrones ojos a los de ella.

"Hola soy Leroy Berry, padre de Rachel", le saludo el hombre poniéndose de pie y ofreciéndole una mano con una sonrisa cálida.

"Soy Quinn Fabray, estoy en Glee con su hija", se presento ella estrechando la mano ofrecida, con una sonrisa por su cuenta.

"Oh, así que tú eras quien estaba cantando también, bonita voz, armonizan bien", comentó el señor Berry tomándola por sorpresa, "A Rachel le gusta pensar que sus paredes están el cien por cien insonorizadas, pero créeme no es así", le susurro el hombre como si le contara un secreto.

Ella sonrió ya cayéndole bien el señor Berry uno.

Supuso que él sería el uno por ser el primero en conocer.

"Quinn…", la llamó Rachel apareciendo con un libro celeste en sus manos, aunque al ver a su papá había desviado su atención al hombre, "Hola papi, llegaste temprano hoy", vio como la morena se colgaba del cuello de su padre con una alegre sonrisa en sus labios.

"Si, la consulta estaba liviana, así que decidí venirme temprano y terminar el papeleo aquí en la casa", explico el hombre, "Como sea, las dejo para que sigan en lo suyo, yo voy a buscar los menús para pedir algo y cenemos luego, estoy muriendo de hambre, ¿Tú te quedas a cenar Quinn?", preguntó el hombre antes de salir a la cocina.

Ella se quedo mirando a Rachel quien tenía una mirada evidentemente incomoda, por lo que decidió declinar en forma cortés.

"No gracias, mi hermana está por llegar a buscarme, le dije que estaría lista a las siete y son las seis con cincuenta", se disculpó con una mirada culpable señalando al reloj de su muñeca.

"Para otra vez será", dijo Leroy con una sonrisa, "Fue un gusto conocerte Quinn, ahora si me disculpan este hombre necesita alimentar a su estomago", murmuró desapareciendo rápidamente por el pasillo.

Vio como Rachel se pasaba una mano por sobre los ojos vergonzosamente, ella sonrió tranquilizándola.

"Él no es siempre así, le pasa cuando realmente tiene hambre", dijo la morena con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

"Está bien, en serio, además es como una ley que los padres avergüencen a sus hijos", la tranquilizo ella.

Se quedaron mirándose en silencio, la otra chica tenía el cuaderno apretado fuertemente contra su pecho, mientras ella para disipar la tensión que se estaba formando prefirió ponerse su chaqueta y atravesar la correa de su bolso por sobre su hombro.

Gracias a Jesucristo su hermana tan útil como siempre había decidido justo ese momento para alertar su presencia tocando sonoramente la bocina.

"Te acompaño a la puerta", habló la morena liderando el camino.

Una vez en la puerta se quedaron mirando nuevamente, esta vez por más incomodo y tenso que se pusiera ella tendría que disculparse, Rachel le había tratado de maravilla en su casa y más encima le había enseñado a cantar, o había hecho el intento, había sido totalmente su culpa el estar tan distraída por el toque de la muchacha.

"Escucha, antes de que me vaya me gustaría pedirte perdón por lo de las fotos…fue totalmente desubicado de mi parte, aunque te hayas comportado como una perra conmigo no tenía ningún derecho a invadir tu privacidad, quiero que sepas que me siento profundamente culpable y que estoy en serio super arrepentida", se disculpo nerviosamente mirando a los orbes marrones que la miraban atentamente.

Notó como la chica tragaba incomoda y se removía sobre sus pies sin dejar de mirar a sus ojos.

Podía sentir su garganta poniéndose seca en la anticipación.

"Te perdono Quinn", susurró la morena, "Aunque eso no quiere decir que no esté resentida contigo o que cada vez que te vea con tus gafas no quiera golpearte en la cara y mucho menos que me sienta cien por ciento cómoda contigo…mal que mal me viste desnuda y me sacaste fotos y eso no es algo que se olvide de un día para otro", advirtió Rachel mordiendo su labio inferior en lo que notó era un gesto nervioso.

Ella suspiro conforme, por el momento podría vivir con eso

"Está bien…supongo que situaciones como esta toman tiempo", murmuro en acuerdo.

Rachel le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

"Toma, te marque los ejercicios que tienes que practicar con lápiz rojo", le dijo la chica pasándole el cuaderno celeste.

Ella lo recibió gustosa.

"Gracias, voy a practicar a diario"

"Bien, me alegro de oírlo, los ejercicios en serio sirven"

El ruido de la bocina del auto de su hermana le recordó que Claire llevaba un buen rato esperando.

"Seguro", hablo no sabiendo muy bien cómo proceder.

Afortunadamente Rachel si sabía.

"Que tengas un buen viaje a casa Quinn y recuerda practicar la canción y… ya sabes, nos vemos la próxima semana", se despidió la chica dándole una última sonrisa.

"Si, que tú también tengas un buen viaje y suerte en la competencia, Rachel… espero que ganes", contesto ella con una sonrisa por su cuenta antes de caminar al auto de su hermana.

Pudo brevemente oír la puerta de los Berry cerrándose a sus espaldas.

De camino a casa se fue con dos pensamientos en su mente, el primero era lo hermosa que era Rachel y lo urgente que necesitaba liberarse de la frustración sexual que comprimía su cuerpo, a lo que ya tenía una solución; invitaría a Mike a correr el fin de semana, y el segundo era lo sorprendentemente diferente que era Rachel Berry fuera de la escuela, la chica era sumamente relajada y para nada antipática como se hacía mostrar siempre.

Por lo que decidió que le gustaba la versión relajada de Rachel, incluso si solo podía llegar a conocerla en lapsus pequeños de tiempo.

* * *

><p><strong>"She's always a woman to me"<strong> de **Billy Joel**.


	6. Chapter 5

**Declaraciones: **Glee no me pertenece, tampoco ninguno de sus personajes, yo solo los tomo prestados para crear un mundo altenativo en donde Faberry es canon!

_Nota de Autor:_ Creo que es importante mostrar la dinámica de las chicas con algunos de sus amigos, por si alguien se llegara a estar preguntando el por qué de estar relacionandolas con otros personajes.

Creo que voy a traer un poquito de Brittana en los próximos capitulos, aunque aun no estoy segura de ello.

Quiero darle gracias a todas aquellas personas que dejan reviews, es super genial leer lo que piensan :)

Disfruten de la lectura.

_Se aceptan todo tipo de críticas constructivas y sugerencias. (No sean tímidos :D)_

* * *

><p>Lo vio esparcir kétchup por sobre sus papas fritas y después revolverlas todas junto al tocino, lo cual era para nada de buen gusto, el tocino debía apreciarse por sí solo, como ella lo hacía, primero comía las tiritas crujientes y luego iba a por las papas fritas, esa se suponía que era la ley, aunque Mike se veía tan feliz masticando su comida que prefirió guardarse sus pensamientos para sí misma y mencionárselo en otro momento.<p>

"Parece que tenias hambre", dijo burlonamente.

El chico la miro detenidamente.

"Con todo el ejercicio que nos hiciste hacer el fin de semana creo que podría haber perdido tres kilos…y necesito mis músculos, mujer", se defendió el muchacho con un mohín.

"No fue para tanto, además míralo por el lado bueno, perdiste liquido y grasa, cero musculo, Tina va estar toda sobre ti, créeme a las chicas les encantan los músculos"

Mike le dio una mirada de desconfianza.

Y la verdad era que no podía culparlo, el día sábado habían trotado kilómetros en la mañana y por la tarde habían jugado un partido de tenis en donde ella le había ganado, cosa por la cual Mike estaba muy profundamente herido en su orgullo, y ni siquiera por todo ese ejercicio había perdido algo de energía o frustración, por lo que el domingo lo había llamado nuevamente aunque para suavizar las cosas Kurt también hizo acto de presencia emocionado al saber que irían a hacer trekking durante el día, lo cual no había terminado muy bien porque ella no podía controlar su efusividad y entusiasmo tratando de avanzar rápido por el sendero que iban recorriendo, lo que como consecuencia había dejado al pobre de Kurt con una herida en la rodilla muy fea, le perdida de su cutis perfecta y cuatro uñas arruinadas.

Mike solo había quedado un poco deshidratado y picado por zancudos.

Después de todo ellos se habían negado a acompañarla a cualquier lugar que tuviera las palabras ejercicios y aire libre en la mezcla.

No los culpaba, aunque igual pensaba que estaban exagerando.

"Podría haber perdido mis abdominales, ¿sabes?, mis abdominales, mujer", soltó su amigo con una expresión de absoluto horror en sus ojos.

Ella rodo los ojos en cansancio.

"Oh dios, por favor díganme quien fue el idiota que dijo que las mujeres éramos la quejicas", pidió ella abriendo sus brazos dramáticamente y mirando al cielo.

Mike soltó una risa falsa y luego se la quedo mirando con una sonrisa suave.

"Cualquiera que sea lo que te tiene nerviosa y esté mal contigo deberías sacarlo de tu sistema, imagínate ya te hizo casi matar a dos de tus amigos", aconsejo el chico despreocupadamente volviendo a sus papas fritas en el proceso.

Ella detuvo en seco el tenedor que tenía en camino a su boca.

¿Qué pasaba si pensaba un poco en lo que estaba sintiendo?

Casi al instante llego a la conclusión que eso era una mala idea y como su padre le había dicho una vez, una absoluta pérdida de tiempo, lo único que estaba mal con ella era que estaba acumulando un considerable grado de frustración sexual y por alguna estúpida razón no podía encontrar a nadie con quien quisiera liberarla, todos los chicos le parecían demasiado estúpidos o sucios y las chicas simplemente no le parecían lo suficientemente buenas, además nadie le había llamado la atención como para querer tener un buen rato. Sin contar que Lima era ridículamente pequeño y a ella no le iba tener segundos encuentros con nadie, ni siquiera por casualidad.

Decidió que seguiría haciendo ejercicio por su cuenta.

"He subido un par de kilos y de verdad al verme al espejo y ver mis abdominales los veo menos notables, creo que me falta ejercicio, eso es todo"

Mike le dio una mirada incrédula.

"Estás loca si piensas eso, estás bien como estás, objetivamente te diría que eres la segunda chica más buena en la escuela, porque obviamente la primera es mi novia", le dijo el muchacho con una pequeña sonrisa sincera.

Ella sonrió encantada.

Continuaron su comida con Mike tratando de meterla al mundo de los videos juegos, el chico le había contado que desde hacía unos dos años atrás su mejor amigo, un tal Matt, se había mudado al otro lado del mundo por lo que se había quedado sin nadie con quien tener maratones de juegos, ella le dijo que no tenía ni idea de video juegos y que probablemente no era su mejor idea el considerarla como una candidata en cuanto a compañía para maratones de juegos.

"No tienes ni idea de lo que te pierdes, en serio te quita el estrés, tu mente se concentra únicamente en pasar de nivel y matar o ganarle a tu oponente, es la mejor manera de olvidarse de tu entorno", le explicó Mike apasionadamente con una mirada de ensueño.

"Vale, me convenciste"

"Genial, podría darte una pequeña incursión en mi colección una vez que terminemos aquí, te puedo ir a dejar a tu casa después, así no molestas a tu hermana o a Kurt", sugirió el chico entusiasmado.

Ella sonrió ante la mención de Kurt, luego de su desgraciado fin de semana haciendo trekking, todos los días después de la escuela se había estado dirigiendo a un Spa por tratamientos de piel, por lo que Mike era quien la llevaba a casa después de la escuela, era un acuerdo momentáneo, Kurt había mencionado ese mismo día al pasarla a buscar en la mañana que no faltaba mucho para que su piel volviera a ser la misma de antes.

"Me encantaría eso Mike, pero tengo que irme a casa a ensayar en mi dueto para el viernes", se disculpó sintiéndolo realmente.

"Llevas ensayando eso desde el viernes pasado y Rachel no llega hasta mañana", refutó el chico confundido.

"Corrección llego hoy pero mañana hace presencia en la escuela, así que tengo que sonar perfecta, incluso me dio un libro en donde señalo con lápiz rojo todos los ejercicios que tenía que practicar para mejorar mi canto"

El muchacho tenía una mirada sorprendida que rápidamente se transformo en una de esperanza

"¿Te sirvió?, yo necesito algo para mejorar mi canto también o al menos tratar de no sonar desafinado todo el tiempo, Santana López estuvo a punto de matarme ayer por no poder sonar como ella quería", contó el chico con una mirada de pesar en su rostro.

"Santana es una perra, no le hagas caso, y el libro si sirve siempre y cuando hagas todos los ejercicios, quizás deberías pedirle ayuda a Rachel, ella fue super paciente conmigo y los ejercicios que marco eran especiales para mi rango", reveló con una sonrisa inconsciente.

"No sé, Rachel como que me intimida, es pequeña pero tiene presencia"

"Tienes que encontrarla sola para preguntarle, vas a ver que no te va a decir que no" le aseguro confiada, "Imagínate, incluso me enseño en donde estaba mi diafragma", dijo entusiasmada, ubicando su mano derecha inconscientemente en donde Rachel la había ubicado la semana anterior.

"Y veo que te quedo super claro", intuyó Mike dándole una sonrisita burlona.

"Si…bueno casi", confesó sintiendo a sus mejillas sonrojarse al recordar la reacción que su cuerpo había tenido ante el toque de la chica.

Aunque nadie podía culparla, el toque había sido el contacto más cercano que había tenido con otro ser humano en mucho tiempo, además el diafragma estaba ubicado en una parte super estimulante de su cuerpo

"Bueno, quizás le pida ayuda una vez terminado todo el lio de los duetos"

Mike la fue a dejar a su casa haciéndole prometer que jugarían a los videos juegos el viernes por la tarde, ella le dijo que no se lo perdería, mal que mal olvidarse de su entorno sonaba bastante convincente.

Práctico los ejercicios que le había dado Rachel por dos horas, había notado una pequeña mejoría en su voz, las notas altas le duraban un poquito más tiempo al alargarlas y sonaba mucho más gruesa, lo que era bueno porque la voz de la morena era más que potente.

No quiso practicar Starlight porque la canción no sonaba igual si su voz no armonizaba con la de Rachel.

Prefirió bajar a la sala de estar y ver un par de películas con los mellizos que como nunca estaban tranquilos y no la molestaron en lo más mínimo, supuso que fue todo gracias al efecto que el rey león tenía en la gente, ¿quién no podía sentirse un poco melancólico al ver a Mufasa morir?

No podía creer la cantidad de drama que le ponían a las películas para niños.

Esas cosas creaban traumas, a ella le había creado un trauma ver a Mufasa morir cuando era pequeña.

Prefirió irse a la cama temprano, estaba tan cansada que nada más tocar su cabeza la almohada había sentido sus ojos ponerse pesados.

A la mañana siguiente Kurt la había pasado a buscar temprano, por lo que se habían dirigido a su nueva cafetería favorita en busca de un café y panecillos, hablaron sobre el dueto del viernes con Kurt quejándose de la poca dedicación que Finn le ponía a sus responsabilidades y lo difícil que era mantenerlo concentrado, ella se burlo de su mala suerte todo el camino que faltaba para llegar a la escuela.

El primer periodo había pasado rápido, era matemáticas una de sus materias favoritas, el segundo periodo era química y había estado interesante, Brittany S. Pierce le había tocado como compañera de laboratorio y la chica era genial, no se había reído tanto en mucho tiempo.

Fue en su segundo descanso que decidió ir en busca de Rachel y ponerse de acuerdo con sus ensayos, no le fue difícil encontrar a la muchacha, estaba en su casillero discutiendo con un enojado Finn Hudson, prefirió esperar a unos metros de distancia viendo como la pareja de oro discutía con Finn gesticulando con sus grandes manos para todos lados, observo como la morena soltaba unas cuentas palabras con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho obstinadamente y al chico darse la vuelta y salir tronando con la cara roja de rabia, notó que la otra chica se quedaba mirando al vacio por unos momentos para después dirigir su atención a su casillero.

Pensó que el momento para hablarle a Berry no era el mejor, no obstante hizo su camino silenciosamente hasta quedar detrás de la chica.

"Hola", saludo con voz tranquila.

La morena se dio la vuelta rápidamente y le envió una mirada cansada.

"No tú ahora mismo", susurró la chica dando un respiro cansado con los ojos cerrados

"Felicitaciones, supe que quedaron dentro de los equipos que van a las nacionales, debes ser una buena capitana", le felicito con una pequeña sonrisa.

Vio como la morena habría sus ojos marrones y se la quedaba mirando curiosamente, luego apartar su mirada de la de ella y aclararse la garganta repetidamente.

"Gracias, es gentil de tu parte mencionarlo y disculpa por lo de antes es solo que ayer llegue tarde y la competencia estaba difícil, no he dormido mucho…más encima Finn poniéndose estúpido y…y yo contándote esto a ti entre todas las personas, ¿ves? Estoy cansadísima, sin ofender", soltó la muchacha con una mueca incomoda.

Le había picado un poco, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, no le interesaba que Rachel le contara sus cosas, pero le había picado.

"Mientras no te pongas perra, no vamos a tener ningún problema", dijo ella a la defensiva entrecerrando sus ojos.

Notó que Berry ponía sus manos en sus caderas en su pose perra ensayada y tomó un respiro en anticipación, ella realmente creía que después de su disculpa las cosas iban a ser civiles entre ellas.

"Dije _sin ofender, _pensé que habías sido sincera en tus disculpas la semana pasada, debo decir que estoy super desilusionada al ver que tú…"

"Y fui sincera", le interrumpió rápidamente, "Pero no puedes poner todo en mi, tú también tienes que poner de tu parte y ser más cordial, no vine aquí hacer vida social contigo, vine a hablar de nuestro dúo"

Observo a la morena pasarse una mano nerviosa por su flequillo y después mirarle atentamente, le escucho tomar una bocanada de aire y la vio abrir sus carnosos labios varias veces tratando de hablar, al no encontrar palabras había mordido su labio inferior en nerviosismo.

"Reunámonos en el auditorio a la hora del almuerzo, podemos comer ahí mientras ensayamos, tienen un piano ahí mismo, así que es el mejor lugar que se me pueda ocurrir", le habló la chica suavemente.

Le encantaba la voz de Rachel cuando cantaba, pero había descubierto que también le gustaba cuando hablaba sin esa pisca de arrogancia o burla y era simplemente Rachel.

La Rachel que le había gustado la semana anterior.

"Me parece bien, no te preocupes si me llegara a demorar un poco, me toca Filosofía y el señor Konrad siempre se demora en dejarnos salir. Nos vemos", dijo rápidamente.

La morena asintió distraída.

Ella se dio la media vuelta empezando a caminar a sus clases, el señor Konrad siempre llegaba temprano y podía ser un real dolor en culo cuando uno de los estudiantes llegaba tarde.

"Quinn", le llamó la otra chica, haciéndola parar sus pasos y darse la vuelta.

La vio caminar rápidamente hasta ponerse ante ella, observo sus pequeñas manos retorciéndose nerviosamente en la punta de su falda de cheerios, sus ojos marrones la miraban en disculpa.

"¿Si?", inquirió haciéndose la despistada.

Si ella había podido disculparse de algo super malo como sacarle fotos desnuda, Rachel podía disculparse por ser una perra y olvidarse de que intentarían llevarse mejor.

"Perdón por lo de antes, estaba frustrada y lo saque contigo, estuve fuera de lugar y tú no te lo merecías", se disculpo morena.

Ella asintió en entendimiento, nada más, nada menos y se dio la vuelta para alejarse a su clase con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Había hecho que la perra en cargo se disculpara con ella.

Quizás las cosas si podrían mejorarse entre ellas.

* * *

><p>Le vio a través del pequeño vidrio de la puerta de la sala esperándola por lo que prefirió esperar hasta que un grupo grande de estudiantes se juntara para poder salir, Finn era alto, pero descuidado por lo que no se dio ni cuenta cuando había tomado la dirección opuesta de donde él estaba.<p>

Dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio al lograr haber evitado a su novio.

"Oye Berry, espérame perra"

Se le había olvidado Santana.

Se dio la vuelta sujetando su cuaderno con fuerza contra su pecho, la latina caminaba tranquilamente con una sonrisita burlona en sus labios.

"¿Qué quieres, Santana?", pidió con precaución.

"Nada, ¿acaso no puedo invitarte a almorzar?", soltó la chica encogiéndose de hombros y empezando a caminar junto a ella.

Ella le envió una mirada de shock completo, en todos los años que llevaban juntándose jamás le había invitado a almorzar, siempre almorzaban juntas porque se sentaban en la mesa de los cheerios, pero Santana nunca era cortés con nadie aparte de Brittany.

"Aunque tu invitación sea realmente halagadora, me temo que voy a tener que declinar, vengo a la cafetería a comprar algo rápido pero después tengo cosas que hacer", declaró entrando por las puertas de la cafetería y dirigiéndose directamente al stand de bocadillos en donde pidió un agua sin gas, un té helado y un sándwich vegetariano.

Se lo dieron todo en menos de dos minutos, uno de sus privilegios por ser la capitana del equipo de porristas y la protegida de Sue Sylvester.

"Eso es una mierda, tú nunca tienes nada que hacer", murmuró la otra chica entrecerrando sus ojos en sospecha.

Se removió incomoda bajo el escrutinio de la latina, algo estaba realmente mal con Santana si estaba considerando gastar su tiempo con ella en vez de Brittany.

"¿Dónde está Brittany?", preguntó yendo directo al grano.

Notó como la postura de la latina se tensaba y sus ojos se perdían por la cafería mientras murmuraba algo rápidamente, tan rápido que ni ella pudo comprender.

"¿Qué?"

"Dije que estaba con el maldito wall·e practicando el estúpido dueto de mañana, ¿qué mierda tienes en los oídos, Berry?", dijo la latina a la defensiva poniendo sus manos en sus caderas y enviándole una mirada gélida.

Así que el problema de Santana eran los celos y necesitaba desquitarse con alguien, lamentablemente ella no podía desperdiciar su tiempo.

"Bueno, siento en alma que Brittany te esté ignorando, pero yo tengo que ensayar mi dueto para mañana, te invitaría a ver, pero viendo que estás siendo tan perra y andas con un carácter que desalienta a cualquiera, te sugiero que te pierdas por ahí, a no ser que por milagro cambies tu actitud, estaría más que feliz de recibirte en el auditorio, estoy segura que a Quinn no le importaría. Nos vemos más tarde en la práctica", se despidió rápidamente con una sonrisa alentadora.

La latina le envió una mirada que podría matar a cualquiera antes de alejarse murmurando algo muy parecido a _voy reventar algunas ruedas_.

Ella sonrió divertida, Santana era todo un personaje.

El auditorio estaba vacío excepto por una figura solitaria tocando el piano, reconoció la canción porque esa misma mañana Brittany no había parado de tararearla, era Teenage Dream, la rubia al no notar que ella cada vez estaba más cerca empezó a cantarla con una voz suave, que se fue haciendo cada vez más fuerte, ella espero a que la chica llegara al estribillo para unírsele. Quinn se había dado la vuelta casi imperceptiblemente con una mirada de sorpresa en sus ojos que ese día estaban verdes sin dejar de tocar las teclas del piano, ella le sonrió y con un gesto le intuyo que no dejara de cantar, la rubia asintió y siguió cantando.

Se detuvo junto al piano frente a la rubia y cantaron juntas, Quinn alternaba sus ojos dándole miradas a ella y a las teclas del piano, notó que la rubia sonaba mucho mejor que la semana anterior, lo que la hizo sonreír ampliamente al darse cuenta que había seguido su consejo de ensayar los ejercicios que le había dejado.

La canción había terminado demasiado pronto para su gusto.

No obstante Quinn siguió tocando una melodía suave que ella no conocía.

"No sabía que te gustara ese tipo de música, pensé que tu onda eran los clásicos", habló casi sorprendida.

"No me gusta, pero hoy en la mañana había una rubia en mi clase de química que no dejaba de cantarla, tenía que sacármela de la cabeza, así que la toque", explico la chica encogiéndose de hombros sin dejar de mirar al piano.

Supuso que aun estaba molesta por su alternado de la mañana.

"Toma, te traje uno de estos, la semana pasada note que te gustaban", ofreció la botella de té helado en ofrenda de paz.

La rubia se la recibió con una mirada cuidadosa.

"Gracias"

"¿Te importa si me como mi almuerzo antes de que empecemos? Estoy muriendo de hambre", inquirió desenvolviendo su sándwich y sentándose en el suelo en el proceso.

"No, adelante", respondió la rubia con una pequeña sonrisa al sacar un sándwich de su bolso por su cuenta en el proceso y se sentaba frente a ella.

Al parecer la botella de té helado había hecho el truco.

Sonrió casi imperceptiblemente complacida.

"Estás sonando mucho mejor, tu voz está más limpia, se nota que los ejercicios hicieron su trabajo", la elogio sincera.

La rubia se la quedo mirando mientras masticaba su comida y asintió en agradecimiento.

Siguieron comiendo en silencio, mientras le daba miradas de reojo a la chica ante ella, se dio cuenta que la rubia llevaba un suéter grande con rayas azules y grises que le favorecía a la perfección, aunque la hiciera lucir más rubia y delgada le quedaba bien porque se veía tan cómoda y segura, además de super atractiva.

Tan atractiva que no podía dejar de mirarla.

Se pregunto que se sentiría el abrazarla.

Y al momento aparto la mirada sintiendo que sus mejillas empezaban a sonrojarse, no sabía de dónde había salido ese pensamiento, ósea estaba bien que los ojos verdes o miel con remolinos de oro tuvieran un efecto en ella, porque eran preciosos como nada que hubiera visto antes, a cualquiera podían cautivar, incluso a ella.

Quizás era el suéter que llevaba que se veía tan cómodo que le hacía querer buscar comodidad, ¿Y quién no encontraba un abrazo cómodo y placentero?, o a lo mejor era su uniforme de cheerios que le estaba dando frio y su mente inconscientemente estaba buscando calor.

"Entonces, ¿Qué tal Los Angeles?", pregunto Quinn buscando conversación.

"Estuvo bien, la competencia fue dura pero valió la pena, Sue nos dio un día para ir a donde quisiéramos, no pudimos hacer mucho por el tiempo pero lo pase excelente"

"Genial, personalmente no me gusta mucho Los Angeles, pero me alegro que lo hayas pasado bien…y que hayas ganado"

"Gracias, es genial escuchar eso de al menos una persona" murmuró recordando a su novio por la mañana.

Finn en vez de felicitarle había insistido en que salieran y en tener tiempos sexys diciéndole que se lo debía, no teniendo ninguna consideración con lo cansada que ella estaba, obviamente le había rechazado lo que termino con el chico haciendo un berrinche y alejándose dramáticamente por el pasillo.

"Si nadie más está contento por tu triunfo es por envidioso o bien es estúpido", la consoló la rubia con una sonrisa ladeada.

Ella le sonrió mordiendo su labio inferior al sentir los nervios que cada vez que miraba por mucho tiempo a los ojos avellana sentía.

"Gracias"

"¿Está bien si empezamos a ensayar ahora?", inquirió la chica poniéndose de pie y ofreciéndole una de sus manos en el proceso.

Ella la tomó sorprendiéndose por lo suave y lo cálida que las manos de la rubia se sentían.

Quinn se dirigió al piano en donde la vio hacer su misma rutina que había hecho en su casa, sobar sus palmas, arremangarse las mangas de su suéter y tocar notas al azar.

Cantaron Starlight seis veces para que les quedara claro en qué parte tenía que entrar cada una, ella sonaba excelente como siempre, mientras que la rubia está vez sonaba mejor, estaba segura que ganarían con su dueto y se presentarían en las seccionales, lo que no significaba que tendrían que dejar de trabajar o Quinn dejar de hacer sus ejercicios, si bien no todos tenían su perseverancia y no se cansaban de intentarlo, estaba segura que podía encontrar una manera de mantener a la chica entusiasmada con seguir mejorando su canto.

Los tés helados habían funcionado, tenía que encontrar otras cosas que a Quinn le gustaran para poder ayudarse a mantener a la chica interesada.

"Supongo que ya estamos listas para mañana, ¿no?", le había preguntado la rubia un poco dudosa luego de tocar por última vez la canción.

"Si, las dos sabemos que partes nos tocan y que armonías hacer, aunque igual practica una vez que llegues a tu casa, ya sabes, te va ayudar a tener más seguridad para mañana", le aseguró ella con una sonrisa.

Quinn le sonrió antes de empezar arreglar sus cosas, ponerse su chaqueta, cruzar su bolso por encima de su hombro y empezar a volver hacia cada una de sus clases.

Salieron del auditorio juntas, la rubia caminaba a su lado enviándole pequeñas y sutiles miradas de las que supuestamente no debería darse cuenta, se pregunto si la chica quería hablarle de algo, fuera lo que fuese no tenía ni idea.

Llegaron hasta la esquina de un pasillo cuando la otra muchacha se detuvo y se dio la media vuelta mirándola con esa sonrisa que solía ser burlona, la observo bajar el cierre de su chaqueta de cuero meter su mano derecha adentro como si estuviese buscando algo, luego de un momento la chica sacó sus gafas y se las puso rápidamente.

"No vas a golpearme en la cara, ¿no?", le susurró la rubia inclinándose hacia ella sin perder la sonrisa de su rostro.

Ella rio sacudiendo la cabeza disfrutando en el proceso del perfume de Quinn.

La chica siempre olía increíble.

"No, pero el impulso sigue ahí", murmuró con sus manos en sus caderas mordiéndose el labio inferior para impedir la sonrisa que se le estaba formando en los labios.

La rubia asintió lentamente.

"Eso es progreso, ¿sabes?", le dijo la chica enderezándose mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo, "Aunque para mantener la precaución me voy a ir por este lado", señaló la rubia sobre su hombro a la derecha, "Nos vemos mañana, Rachel", se despidió la muchacha asintiendo levemente con una sonrisa.

"Nos vemos mañana, Quinn", respondió no moviéndose de su sitio hasta que le vio perderse por el pasillo.

El resto de la tarde había pasado más que rápido entre sus ganas de irse a casa a dormir un poco, el evitar a su novio, aguantar la comedia andante que era Santana cuando el monstruo de los celos hacia su aparición, ayudar a memorizar a Brittany su canción para los duetos y sus ganas de cantar su propio dueto para el viernes.

Sus padres no se molestaron con ella por hablar poco en la cena, tampoco por comer rápido e ir directamente a la cama, ellos entendían que era una chica ocupada y a veces necesitaba un tiempo para ella misma.

Le mando un mensaje de texto a Finn para que no pasara por ella la mañana del viernes, en cambio le pidió a Leroy que la pasara a dejar, quien gustoso lo hizo, camino a la escuela cantaron junto a la radio como siempre lo hacían.

Glee estaba entretenido, Mike Chang y Santana habían cantado y bailado, le había gustado pero también estaba un poco asustada por la competencia, del resto los únicos que se habían destacado fueron para su desgracia Kurt Hummel, quien no se hacía menos pequeño ante su presencia y lugar en la escuela, también Mercedes que casi le sacó lagrimas de emoción, aunque su compañero de dueto había estado malísimo.

Cuando el señor Schuester le había llamado y también a Quinn, su estomago se había tensado, al parecer la rubia había notado sus repentinos nervios, porque nada más sentarse en el piano, le envió una sonrisa tranquilizadora, que inesperadamente le había tranquilizado.

Su actuación fue esplendida, su canto había estado perfecto, Quinn no había desafinado y el piano se había hecho notar y logro encantar a todos, además la química entre ellas era innegable según todos los rostros complacidos cuando habían terminado su canción.

Incluso su novio tenía _esa_ sonrisa que ella conocía más que bien.

Movió la cabeza en disgusto.

El señor Schuester les felicito a todos por intentarlo diciéndoles que en todos había talento, pero que para las seccionales necesitaban a alguien preparado con las demandas que la competencia exigía, no obstante llamó a todos a seguir esforzándose.

Quinn y ella habían ganado.

Era más que obvio.

Pero igual se sintió feliz, al verse felicitada incluso por Santana o al menos eso esperaba que había significado la mueca que le dio la latina cuando habían nombrado su nombre, quizás la chica no estaba más que feliz de que Brittany no tendría que volver a cantar con nadie.

Antes de salir del coro busco a Quinn entre la multitud, la rubia estaba sentada con Kurt y Mike conversando y riendo a ratos, al parecer la muchacha sintió su mirada al encontrarse mirando a los ojos avellana después de un momento, la rubia le sonrió y le gesticulo un _felicidades,_ ella asintió mordiéndose el labio inferior nerviosamente, la chica al notar que su nerviosismo aun estaba presente le guiño un ojo arrogantemente antes de volver su atención a sus amigos.

Sacudió la cabeza en entretención, la rubia era una idiota arrogante, eso ella lo sabía, lo tenía más que claro.

Aunque había descubierto que también podía ser una idiota arrogante encantadora.


	7. Chapter 6

**Declaraciones: **Glee no me pertenece, tampoco ninguno de sus personajes, yo solo los tomo prestados para crear un mundo altenativo en donde Faberry es canon!

_Nota de Autor: _Pido disculpas si me demoré demasiado, la verdad es que no sé a donde se me había ido la inspiración, este capítulo se me hizo super dificil de escribir, de hecho creo que no es muy bueno, definitivamente no me quedo como quería.

En cuanto a Quinn hay hartas cosas que se aprenden sobre ella y todo lo saqué de Glee, me refiero a todas esas cosas que estaban allí pero eran sutiles, como por ejemplo su amor por la lectura, habían varias veces en las que la rubia se veia enterrada en un libro en el show, también no se puede olvidar su amor por el dibujo, osea las caricaturas de Rachel son más que ejemplo suficiente de eso :D

Me gusta la amistad Pezberry.

Santana va seguir siendo una perra por un par de capítulos más.

Creo que la sexualidad de Quinn y lo cómoda que se siente con ella lo voy a aclarar en un par de capítulos más adelante.

Muchas gracias a todas las alertas de historia y favoritos, también a los comentarios, creo que fue uno de **tinnie **que me hizo reir demasiado, la verdad es que yo tambien estoy enamorada de Quinn Fabray, así que te entiendo perfectamente :)

_Se aceptan todo tipo de críticas constructivas y sugerencias. (No sean tímidos :D)_

* * *

><p>"…lo presiento, ¿sabes? Esa excusa de chico quiere algo con ella, imagínate los duetos ya terminaron y hoy la invito al cine, ¿Quién la invita al cine sabiendo que ella está con Santana López? ¿Quién?, ese wall·e se las está buscando y me va a encon…"<p>

"De hecho y disculpa que te interrumpa, porque se lo difícil que se te hace expresarte", la otra chica entrecerró sus oscuros ojos en una mirada amenazante, "Santana, nadie sabe que ustedes dos son amigas con derechos, además ni siquiera son exclusivas…"

"¿Y qué?, yo también la invito al cine, vamos a citas, incluso soy cliente Premium en Breadstix gracias a todas las veces que hemos ido, y Brittany está conforme con como están las cosas, nunca se ha quejado o pedido algo más", dijo la latina con frustración pasándose una de sus manos por el pelo.

Ella tomó una bocanada de aire mirando a la chica que se paseaba sin descanso sobre la alfombra de piano que tenía en su habitación, la latina se había presentado esa mañana en su clase de ballet con la excusa de querer verla caerse, aunque ella sabía que necesitaba alguien con quien hablar por lo que permitió que se quedará y la molestara de vez en cuando, luego se habían dirigido a su casa en donde ella había hecho un saludable desayuno que compartieron en silencio, después habían subido a su cuarto en donde se había sentado a los pies de su cama viendo a la otra muchacha pasearse para todos lados mientras despotricaba en contra de un tal wall·e, el compañero de dúo de Britt.

"Quizás ella está buscando algo más de romance", sugirió con cuidado.

La chica se detuvo en sus pistas y levantó sus cejas en pregunta.

"¿Qué mierda quieres decir? Yo soy la persona más romántica cuando se trata de mi Britt Britt", se defendió Santana con un tinte rojo en sus mejillas.

"Escucha, sé que la quieres, ¿vale?, todo el mundo sabe eso, pero quizás ella quiere hacer lo de ustedes exclusivo, ósea, ¿a quién no le molesta que la persona que amas se ande acostando con otros?"

La latina se la quedó mirando por un momento para luego apartar sus ojos con un aspecto culpable en su rostro.

Se preguntó qué era la última maldad que había hecho.

"Ella sabe que no podemos hacerlo exclusivo, de esa manera todo se joderia, además ¿qué mierda sabes tú?", refunfuño la latina cruzándose de brazos a la defensiva después de haber soltado demasiado.

"Yo sé que es agradable estar con alguien que te respete y no se ande acostando con todo lo que tenga piernas, también sé que estás siendo una estúpida y que si no haces algo luego, Artie Abrams se va a quedar con tu rubia", respondió ya cansada de la negación de Santana.

Le vio quedar con una mirada pensativa y algo molesta en su rostro, para después ver como una sonrisa de maldad se iba formando en sus labios.

"Anda a darte una ducha Berry…y que sea rápida", soltó la latina con una sonrisita en sus labios.

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque hoy es tu día de suerte y Santana López te está invitando al cine"

"De ninguna manera, no voy a ir a interrumpirle su cita a Britt y tú no deberías hacerlo tampoco, además tengo cosas que hacer", se negó con los brazos cruzados.

"Por favor Berry, no es como que tengas nada más que hacer y yo estoy pagando por los boletos y cualquier otra cosa que se te antoje", sugirió la otra chica con las manos en las caderas.

Lo pensó por un momento y se dio cuenta que no era tan mala idea, su novio se había enojado con ella y había preferido hacer caso omiso de él optando por no hablarle, era ella quien debería ser quien esté molesta, no él, incluso, el asunto más que afectarle le beneficiaba porque había podido descansar un poco después de su competencia de porristas y además le debía una a Santana, la latina le había salvado de caer desde la parte más alta de la pirámide durante la competencia, ni siquiera podía pensar en cuantos huesos se hubiese quebrado de no ser por los rápidos reflejos de la otra muchacha.

Por otra parte la otra chica estaba pagando por todo.

"Bien, me convenciste, pero nada de interrupciones a Britt o nos volvemos inmediatamente y te dejo en la primera fila de la pirámide aguantando el peso de todos por un mes completo"

La latina le dio una mueca molesta.

"Vale"

Se fue al baño a sacarse la ropa que usaba para ballet y rápidamente salto a la ducha, la cual no fue para nada rápida simplemente por las ganas de joder un poco a Santana, ella era Rachel Berry, nadie le decía cuánto podía demorarse en una ducha, además había descuidado su cabello la semana que había estado en Los Angeles, por lo que necesitaba hacerse un tratamiento completo.

Una vez lista escogió su ropa con cuidado y dedicación, la latina podía molestarle incluso por lo más mínimo, como por ejemplo los suéteres que a veces se le antojaba llevar, la maldita chica era un verdadero dolor en el culo cuando quería serlo.

Cuando bajo al living se sorprendió al encontrar a la muchacha sentada en uno de los sofás mientras conversaba animadamente con sus padres, eso era algo que siempre le sorprendía de la otra chica, con los adultos especialmente con los padres se comportaba genial y quedaba siempre como una señorita modelo, pero con cualquier otra persona en la escuela era un pequeño demonio, por algo toda la gente en vez de llamarla Santana, le llamaba Satanás.

Lo curioso era que a la latina no le molestaba le enorgullecía.

"Estoy lista", avisó.

Sus padres le dieron una sonrisa y rápidamente se pusieron de pie para darle un abrazo de despedida, Leroy le dio un par de billetes por si encontraba algo que le gustara y se le antojara tenerlo e Hiram la abrazo fuertemente, suponía que el estar fuera de casa por una semana de verdad les había afectado.

Sonrió complacida.

Santana le envió una mirada burlona.

"¿Por qué te demoraste tanto?", había preguntado la chica con una mueca molesta una vez ya en el auto de la latina.

"Me tomó mi tiempo cuando se trata de arreglarme, Santana, además no tienes derecho a quejarte, te estoy acompañando a acosar alguien, lo que es independientemente cualquiera sea la situación espeluznante y muy raro"

"Como sea"

Santana condujo en silencio, ella sabía que era porque ninguna de ellas tenía algo que quisiera hablar, por lo que se dedico a tararear las canciones que iba tocando la radio en voz baja para no molestar a la otra chica.

Una vez estacionado el auto a unas dos cuadras del cine, la latina había saltado nada más apagar el motor sin siquiera dirigirle una palabra, ella la siguió después de preguntarse a sí misma qué estaba haciendo con Santana un día de fin de semana desperdiciando su tiempo, en vez de estar viendo en su sofá favorito Fanny Girl, la verdad era que no tenia explicación, su razonamiento últimamente cada vez estaba peor.

Observo como la chica se detenía justo delante de las taquillas tratando de escoger una película, ella se le unió tratando de encontrar algo de su gusto, lo que no sirvió para nada porque Santana se había dirigido a comprar los boletos nada más ella abrir la boca para sugerir una película.

La latina regreso a ella entregándole una entrada para una película de Disney.

_¿Disney?_

No podía ni imaginar que habitaba en la cabeza de la muchacha.

"¿Disney?", preguntó incrédula, la chica se encogió de hombros a la defensiva, "No quiero ir a ver una película de Disney"

"Mal para ti, Berry", le respondió la latina caminando al stand de golosinas y palomitas de maíz, "¿Quieres tus palomitas con caramelo o mantequilla?"

"Caramelo, y te vuelvo a decir Santana, no quiero ir a ver una película de Disney, no es que las esté menospreciando ni nada, de hecho soy una fanática del rey león, pero…"

"¿Agua o té helado?"

"Té helado, y que sea verde si no te importa. Además si no te diste cuenta está película comenzó hace como treinta minutos, ¿Cuál es la entretención de entrar a una película empezada?..."

"Aquí", le indicó la muchacha pasándole sus golosinas y luego empezando a caminar rápidamente a la sala que les tocaba.

Ella la siguió a regañadientes dándose por vencida al tratar de convencerla de algo contrario.

La sala estaba oscura y no faltaron las miradas molestas que recibían por la culpa de Santana al pasar descuidadamente entre asientos sin pedir permiso ni disculpas.

Se situaron en los asientos del medio en las filas de arriba, se veía la pantalla perfecta y también toda la sala, incluyendo una rubia que estaba junto al pasillo y un chico en silla de ruedas a su lado, de pronto el sobrenombre que la latina había mencionado antes le vino a la cabeza y se encontró mirando a la chica con una mirada de incredulidad.

¿Tenía que ser tan cruel?

Lo que siguió fueron las incontables veces que Brittany estuvo a punto de capturarlas al Santana tirarles continuamente palomitas de maíz y soltar en voz alta spoilers de la película, lo cual la dejo sorprendida porque no tenía idea que le fueran los dibujos animados.

Una vez que Britt y su acompañante se habían cansado de la lluvia de palomitas que constantemente estaban recibiendo salieron de la sala con una celosa latina siguiéndolos, ella se quedo atrás observando cómo Santana hacia un tonto de ella misma al alcanzar a la pareja y empezar hablar estupideces. En ese momento se dio cuenta que ella antes jamás había sentido celos, si lo que López estaba mostrando era el ejemplo.

Observo la mirada herida en el rostro de la rubia y se sintió pésimo por haberle seguido el juego a Santana por eso espero hasta que la latina volviera a ella con los hombros caídos y una mirada muy parecida a la vergüenza para hacerle saber que estaba por su cuenta por lo que seguía de la tarde.

"No puedo creer que Brittany haya preferido irse con ruedas en vez de volver a mi casa por algo de acción, esto nunca había pasado antes"

"No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso e interrumpido su cita, hicimos un trato y no lo cumpliste"

"A la mierda tu trato, Berry. Britt acaba de irse con ruedas y yo me quedo contigo", dijo la latina condescendientemente.

"Eres una idiota, Santana"

"¿Si? Bueno, tú eres una estúpida a la que ni su novio le presta atención"

Eso le había dolido, no entendía porque la otra chica siempre sacaba lo peor cuando se trataba de hacer sentir mal a la gente.

"¿Sabes qué? Entiendo completamente a Brittany y si fuera ella igual te hubiese dejado, es más le deseo toda la suerte del mundo porque realmente se merece a alguien que esté dispuesto a respetarla y apreciarla por lo que vale"

"Jodete Berry"

"La verdad duele, ¿no?", pidió sarcásticamente dándose la vuelta y saliendo del cine con paso apresurado.

Pasó a botar el resto de palomitas que le quedaban y decidió que caminar un rato por el barrio comercial la relajaría lo suficiente, pelear con Santana siempre la dejaba algo agotada, era lo más cercano junto con Brittany a lo que se podría llamar amiga en la escuela después de todo.

Caminó de boutique en boutique sin encontrar nada que le gustara, lo que tenía en mente era preciso; un suéter grande azul con líneas grises que se viera cómodo, seguro y cálido, eso era lo único que pedía, lamentablemente en Lima nunca encontraba lo que buscaba, por lo que prefirió comprarse un brillo de labios y un nuevo esmalte de uñas, esas cosas nunca estaban de más, de hecho ella siempre había pensado que mientras más mejor.

Su siguiente parada fue la tienda de música, en donde se fue directo a las obras de Broadway, cualquier oportunidad era buena para ver si habría un nuevo DVD, además si no recordaba mal su padre, Leroy, había extraviado su copia de RENT, y era inaceptable no tener ese DVD con el desempeño de ese musical en vivo en su colección de DVD's.

Estaba a punto de sacar la cajita cuando un carraspeo falso la distrajo.

Se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con una sonriente rubia que la miraba expectante, ella no pudo suprimir su sonrisa al sentir un pequeño aleteo de lo que supuso era ansiedad y quizás un poco de alegría en la boca del estomago al descubrir que quizás su día comenzaba a ponerse interesante y no estaba perdido después de todo.

"¿Estás acosándome?", preguntó en broma mirando expectante al rostro de la muchacha.

Los ojos avellana se entrecerraron juguetonamente mientras una burlona sonrisa torcida iba apareciendo en los labios rosados.

"Ya quisieras, Berry"

"No veo otra razón"

"La verdad es que Lima es bastante chico y hay un porcentaje alto de encontrarse con cualquiera"

"Eso es lo que todos los acosadores dicen, y lo digo con bases y fundamentos, de hecho una vez vi este reportaje de…"

"Ando buscando un libro, ¿vale?", la interrumpió la chica cruzándose de brazos.

Ella miró a su alrededor a los estantes llenos de CD's y musicales separados por tema y orden alfabético para después volver sus ojos a la rubia.

"Estamos en una tienda de música"

"Si, pero también venden Bestsellers. No conozco Lima y mi hermana me dejó como a tres cuadras de aquí antes de irse y quedar a la buena de dios…", explicó la rubia frunciendo su entrecejo. Lo que encontró era un gesto lindo y la hacía lucir adorable, "esta tienda fue lo primero que encontré con libros en la vitrina"

Pensó que quien quiera que sea la hermana de Quinn Fabray fuera, era una insensible, ¿Cómo se le podía ocurrir dejar a la pobre de Quinn sola?, Lima era pequeño, era fácil ubicarse luego de un rato de caminar en las calles pero, ella pensaba que cuando alguien se estaba acostumbrando a una nueva cuidad de donde quiera que se viniera, el sentirse como en casa era difícil, se necesitaba compañía para no extrañar las raíces del antiguo hogar.

Y allí estaba Quinn Fabray, sola.

¿Por qué el arrogante de Kurt no estaba con ella?, si los dos eran inseparables, por otro lado a Mike lo podía entender, el chico tenía una novia después de todo.

Saber que la rubia andaba sola en lo que suponía era su primera salida de compras en Lima le produjo una incómoda y extraña sensación en el pecho.

"¿Sabías que en esta tienda te cobran el doble de lo que vale un libro en la librería Multilibro?", inquirió empezando caminar a la caja con el DVD en la mano haciéndole un gesto a la rubia para que la siguiera.

"No, no realmente, aunque no es como si fuera apretada y me dé remordimiento gastar una par billetes más por buena lectura"

"El precio justo es siempre algo que tienes que tener en cuenta Quinn, eso está incluso dentro de los derechos del consumidor. ¿Qué libro buscas a todo esto?", preguntó no pudiendo aguantar su curiosidad.

Después de haber trabajado con la chica en su dueto y darse cuenta que era una idiota arrogante muy encantadora, de verdad tenía curiosidad por conocerla más.

Notó como la chica se pasaba la lengua por el labio inferior y se removía sobre sus pies incómodamente mirando para cualquier lado excepto a su rostro, susurrando un par de palabras en voz baja.

"Lo siento, pero no te escuche"

"Dije; Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego", murmuró la rubia mirándola bajo sus pestañas.

Ella sonrió al descubrir la nueva faceta de la chica, estaba sorprendida pero en una buena manera.

"Pero que gustos más sofisticados en cuan…"

"Guárdatelo, Berry, en gustos no hay nada escrito…es cosa de ver el novio que te gastas", la interrumpió la rubia burlonamente.

Sabía que si hubiese sido Santana diciendo ese comentario o cualquier otra persona, tendrían que llamar al guardia de seguridad para poder calmarla, pero viendo a los ojos avellana con ese brillo juguetón disimulado no pudo más que morderse el labio inferior fuertemente para que no se le escapara la sonrisa que se le estaba formando.

"Dejando de lado tus insultos y aclarando que tengo buen gusto y que mi novio de verdad es…", se fue cortando no al no hallar ninguna palabra para describir al chico, "…como sea, lo que trató de decir es que me das lastima y te estoy dando un tour por el barrio comercial de Lima"

La rubia enarco una ceja en apreciación dejando entrever una complacida sonrisa en sus labios.

"Sabía que hoy iba a tener suerte", soltó la chica.

"Esto no significa que somos amigas o que te haya perdonado por las fotos", le recordó empezando a caminar hacia la salida con la muchacha a su lado.

"Pero es progreso", le susurró la rubia inclinándose hacia su oído.

Provocando esa extraña sensación de nervios por su cuerpo que ya se estaba haciendo más que familiar, prefirió ignorarla, sonreír y seguir caminando con la muchacha a la rastra.

* * *

><p>Los días sábados eran sus favoritos, eran tan relajados que se podía hacer lo que se quisiera, no como los días viernes que era escuela por la mañana, maratón de video juegos por la tarde, que era un nuevo bonus en su vida y si las cosas estaban buenas una fiesta por la noche, el viernes era un día para preparase y esperar para el sábado, eso era todo, en cuanto al domingo no quería ni pensar en cuanto odiaba el día domingo, de hecho ella encontraba que era el día más estresado de toda la semana, teniendo que preparar todo lo que se venía de la semana entrante y más encima decirle adiós al relajado fin de semana, era por eso que odiaba al maldito día domingo.<p>

Así que sonrió contenta de que fuera sábado.

Era cerca del medio día y ya había hecho sus ejercicios matutinos, mirado algunos dibujos animados con sus sobrinos y salido al patio a perder el tiempo, por lo que decidió que empezar a desempacar las cajas con sus últimas cosas que habían llegado desde New York por la mañana sería lo mejor para pasar el tiempo. Lo primero que hizo fue llenar su closet con toda su ropa favorita que estaba segura Nora su empleada le había empacado, sonrió con nostalgia al recordar a la mujer regordeta, le había tomado cariño, por lo que hizo una nota mental para llamarla más tarde y darle las gracias por enviarle su ropa favorita. Lo segundo fueron sus croqueras con dibujos y bocetos más sus lápices y herramientas especiales que necesitaba para dibujar, lo ubico todo en uno de los muebles a la esquina que quedaba justo al lado de la salida a su pequeño balcón y en donde pegaba la mayoría de luz, e hizo otra mental para agradecerle a Claire darle una habitación tan parecida a la que tenía en New York. Lo último fueron sus libros de los que estuvo tremendamente agradecida, tanto que incluso le hizo una pequeña oración a Dios en agradecimiento, los ubico al otro lado de la habitación en una pequeña biblioteca que le llegaba hasta la cintura, los separo por tema, primero los de mitología, segundo guerras y sucesos de la vida real, luego política y biografías y por último sus favoritos, cuando ya llevado los cuatro Harry Potter y no podía encontrar el quinto empezó a hiperventilar, rezó para que estuviera en su casa y no lo hayan podido encontrar, sus Harry Potter eran valiosos sobre todo el quinto, porque era el que había comprado en un remate de ebay y estaba autografiado por la misma JK Rowling.

Todo el lio la dejó con ganas de leer el libro de nuevo.

Llamó a Kurt para invitarlo a ir de compras, sólo para encontrarse con la sorpresa de que su amigo tenía una cita con el chico de uniforme del que tenía un enamoramiento gigante, al parecer el muchacho había tenido las agallas que Kurt no tenía y lo invitó a compartir un café, Kurt había recordado como hablar por lo que le aceptó sin pensarlo dos veces, ella le deseó suerte recordándole que comportarse confiado y autentico siempre conquistaba a cualquiera.

Pensó en llamar a Mike, pero recordó que el chico tenía una novia que por más genial que fuera igual se podría poner celosa al ver que su novio estaba compartiendo demasiado tiempo con otra chica que no era ella.

Con Mercedes aun no era lo suficientemente cercana como para llamarla.

Decidió que le pediría a Claire que la fuera dejar a una librería, era hora de aventurarse en Lima y ver lo que tenía por ofrecer.

La mujer estaba en la cocina preparando el almuerzo cuando ella entró a buscarla, estaba cortando algo verde que no tenía para nada buen aspecto, arrugó la nariz viendo que le tocaría almorzar brócoli.

O quizás no si se iba a la librería lo suficientemente rápido.

"Oye, ¿estás muy ocupada?", preguntó apoyando sus codos en el mueble de la cocina y mirando atentamente a su hermana.

"No, preparando el almuerzo, eso es todo", respondió su hermana con obviedad.

"Oh"

Silencio.

"¿Necesitas algo Quinnie?", inquirió Claire.

"Si, pero viendo que estás ocupada no sé si molestarte y…"

"Puedes pedirme lo que quieras, Quinn", la interrumpió su hermana poniendo los ojos ante su idiotez.

"Vale, lo que pasa es que necesito que alguien me acompañe a una librería, pero Kurt tiene está cita y no puede, le pediría Mike pero no creo que sea correcto llamarlo porque es obvio que está gastando tiempo con su novia. Todos tienen algo en qué gastar su tiempo y yo lo único que necesito es un libro…está bien si te ríes y lo encuentras patético, incluso yo lo encuentro patético, antes leía en los tiempos que me quedaban libres y ahora me encuentro no teniendo nada que hacer y…"

"Vale, vale, entiendo", le interrumpió Claire con una risita entretenida y una mirada de lastima ante su inesperada perorata, "Te pusiste melancólica y extrañas tu vida, por eso es que vas a leerte un libro y olvidarte de que estás en Lima"

"Exacto, aunque tampoco es tan así"

"Ya, déjame terminar aquí y…", los gritos de los mellizos interrumpieron a su hermana, "Mejor vámonos ahora. Te espero en el auto", soltó Claire con un suspiro cansado yéndose a lo que suponía ella era buscar a Robert para hacerse cargo de sus demonios.

Ella no la podía culpar sus sobrinos dejaban agotados a cualquiera, y su hermana los tenía que soportar veinticuatro horas siete días a la semana.

Buscó su billetera, su chaqueta y una bufanda porque el otoño estaba poniéndose más frio que nunca.

Claire era una conductora lenta, así que para que el tiempo pareciera ir más rápido encendió la radio buscando algo suave teniendo consideración con su hermana que tenía que aguantar a sus hijos gritones todos los días.

"Tienes dinero, ¿no?", inquirió Claire echándole una mirada rápida.

"Sí, mamá me dejo quedarme con mi tarjeta de cuenta de ahorros, de ahí sacó cuando quiero"

Su hermana asintió conforme.

"¿Alguna vez sacaste tu carnet de conducir, Quinn?", preguntó la mujer tomándola por sorpresa.

"Lo saqué a los dieciséis, papá dijo que siempre era útil tenerlo, incluso si no lo usaba, ¿por qué?"

"Robert y yo hemos estado hablando y encontramos absurdo que tengas que pedirme a mí, él o a cualquiera de tus amigos que te lleven a todos lados", Claire le dio una sonrisita burlona. Ella rodó sus ojos en molestia, "Así que llame a papá para que se ponga con un auto, todos sabemos que no le cuesta, pero ya sabes cuál es la opinión que tiene sobre ti…"

"No debiste haberte molestado, Claire. Ese viejo de mierda no mueve un dedo por nadie"

"Lo sé, es por eso que Robert y yo te pedimos que tengas paciencia, él se está tratando de conseguir algo lindo, moderno y accesible. Tú sabes que a papá le gusta llenarse la boca hablando del éxito que hemos tenido, pero mantener la casa que tenemos, dos niños, dos empleadas, escuelas privadas, autos que consumen como locos sin la ayuda de él… a veces, no es fácil", habló su hermana dándole una mirada de disculpa.

Ella se encontró sorprendida, sabía que Claire se preocupaba por ella, pero nunca había imaginado que en un nivel tan grande, sintió que su pecho se hinchaba en cariño y agradecimiento.

"No tienen porque preocuparse, en serio, estoy bien"

"No te hagas la modesta, Quinnie, todos sabemos cómo estás acostumbrada a vivir"

"Vale, entonces supongo que gracias"

Claire le sonrió y ella de vuelta.

Las calles céntricas de Lima eran chicas y molestas, el comercio se amontonaba en un par de cuadras y en una sola dirección, lo bueno era que como se trataba del fin de semana no andaba tanto vehículo, lo que hizo fácil para Claire estacionarse.

Estaban a punto de bajarse de la camioneta cuando el teléfono de su hermana empezó a sonar, por lo que logro a escuchar de un Robert casi desesperado desde el altavoz, los mellizos como nunca habían entrado en una pelea, dejando a Adam quejándose de un dolor persistente en un brazo pidiendo a gritos a su mami.

Claire le dirigió una mirada de disculpa.

"Volvamos, puedo dejar mis compras para otro día", sugirió ella en entendimiento.

"No Quinn, estoy segura que no es nada grave, son mañas, los niños las hacen todo el tiempo", declaró la mujer con una sonrisa que estaba segura era falsa.

Si no le decía a Claire que estaba bien por su cuenta sabía que el ponerse de acuerdo llevaría horas, así que eso fue exactamente lo que hizo, diciéndole que cualquier problema la llamaría inmediatamente, a regañadientes su hermana se marcho de vuelta a casa.

Ya llevaba dos cuadras caminando y lo único que encontraba a su paso eran boutiques, otra que otra tienda de muebles y farmacias, estaba a punto de darse por vencida cuando una media cuadra por delante de ella una pequeña figura en un abrigo azul le llamo la atención, por el ondulado y brilloso cabello mas el movimiento de caderas que la chica hacia al caminar estaba segura que era Rachel Berry, lo que se confirmo cuando la muchacha cruzo la calle mirando para ambos lados antes de cruzar.

Sonrió incapaz de negar la emoción que recorría su cuerpo y sin siquiera pensarlo o meditarlo antes apuró ansiosamente sus pasos alcanzando a la chica dentro de la tienda de música, que por coincidencia pasaba a vender unos y que otros Bestsellers.

No se esperaba que Rachel estuviera de tan buen humor y luciera casi tan alegre como ella se sentía al verla, era tan genial ser capaz de compartir bromas con la morena y que fuera fácil para la otra chica comportarse como le gustaba que Rachel fuera, además un bonus increíble era que la muchacha no se burlaba de su lado nerd.

Pero lo mejor llegó cuando la morena se había autoproclamado su guía turístico, su estómago se había apretado en anticipación.

Era algo inesperadísimo, pero gratamente genial.

¿En qué lugar había estado su mente cuando pensó que pasaría el resto de su tarde leyendo?

"¿Entonces donde vamos primero?", preguntó mirando a la pequeña morena con expectación.

"A la librería", respondió Rachel.

Caminaron unas dos cuadras antes de detenerse en un local de cemento de dos pisos con un bonito diseño, el interior estaba recreado por secciones, decidió que para ser Lima era una librería super decente, casi tanto como algo que se encontraría en Brooklyn, Rachel la siguió de cerca mientras ella se dirigía al estante de los Bestsellers, echó un par de miradas por si algún libro nuevo llamaba su atención, pero encontró que casi todo lo que era de su interés ya estaba en su propia biblioteca.

"¿Eso era todo?", soltó la morena con un mohín gracioso en el rostro una vez ya saliendo de la librería.

"Sí, no había nada más que me llame la atención, si hubiera sido cualquier otro día créeme que me hubiese quedado por horas buscando un libro que me intrigue como es casi siempre mi rutina una vez que entro a una librería", confesó.

"¿Qué cambio tu rutina entonces?", le preguntó la muchacha ladeando la cabeza con atención adorablemente.

"Tú compañía", respondió con sencillez sonriendo en aprecio.

La verdad era que pasar una tarde con Rachel Berry sonaba mucho más excitante que seguir su rutina dentro de una librería y pasarse horas y horas buscando algo interesante.

No tenía necesidad de buscar algo interesante ni mucho menos intrigante, Rachel ya era todas esas cosas.

Observó como la morena le sonreía tímidamente mientras un sonrojo iba apareciendo en sus mejillas y que se mordía los labios en nerviosismo, provocando que se diera mentalmente una palmadita en la espalda, le estaba gustando hacer que Rachel se sonrojara, le hacía sentir una sensación muy parecida a la euforia, si eso era siquiera posible.

Siguieron caminando despacio disfrutando de la compañía.

"Yo pensé que eras el tipo de chica que salía de compras con sus amigas", habló de pronto sintiendo curiosidad por la aparente singularidad de la morena.

La otra chica bufó con una mueca en su rostro.

"Casi siempre salgo con Brittany, pero hoy tenía una cita, por lo que pensé aceptar pasar el rato con Santana pensando en que iba a ser divertido… créeme, fue cualquier cosa menos divertido", le contó la muchacha pasándose una de sus manos por el flequillo que había aterrizado en sus ojos gracias al viento.

"Santana es una perra", murmuró ella en acuerdo.

Rachel soltó una pequeña risita.

"No es que sea una perra…", ella se dio la media vuelta levantando las cejas en incredulidad, "… se comporta como una, pero es porque tiene todas estas cosas por solucionar…o bueno quizás si es una perra por puro placer de serlo, qué sé yo", explicó la muchacha encogiéndose de hombros con humildad.

Ella sonrió complacida descubriendo una cosa más de la chica, incluso Santana siendo una perra máxima Rachel estaba tratando de sacarle algo bueno.

"Es lindo de tu parte tratar de ver aunque sea una cosa buena en la gente como Santana"

"Sí, bueno mis padres me lo enseñaron de pequeña", confesó la morena mirándola con expresivos ojos marrones.

Siguieron caminando con la morena mostrándole todas la boutiques y locales comerciales en los que valía la pena comprar, la chica también le mostro las zapaterías que traían cosas decentes y con estilo y que pensaba que serian de su agrado, ella se burlo arrogantemente señalando el hecho de que Rachel estaba pensando en que cosas serian de su agrado y su gusto, a lo que la morena señaló que no se sintiera especial porque era simplemente una persona a la que le gustaba observar al resto. Ella prefirió asentir falsamente en acuerdo sin sacar la sonrisa petulante de su rostro. Así continuaron por unos treinta minutos hasta que el frio se hizo un poco demasiado, obligándolas a entrar a un Starbucks, en donde se pidió un Mocha con extra crema y un muffin de arándanos, Rachel en cambio se fue por un té verde y una galleta de avena con pasas.

Se sentaron en un sillón junto a la ventana a esperar sus pedidos.

"No puedo creer que esté pasando mi tarde contigo", dijo la morena de repente.

Ella desvió su atención de la ventana y le dio una sonrisa petulante.

"Lo sé… aunque tienes que aceptar que soy buena compañía"

La muchacha entrecerró sus ojos y adopto una pose de falsa consideración, que aunque fuera en broma igual la hizo sentir algo nerviosa, ¿Qué pasaba si Rachel pensaba que apestaba?, no era como si le importara, aunque igual sería algo desalentador.

"Si…quizás, quiero decir no teniendo a nadie más con quien compararte", murmuró la chica jugando con sus manos.

Estuvo a punto de responder con un comentario ingenioso cuando sus nombres fueron llamados, ella siendo la dama educada que sus padres habían insistido por muchos años que fuera, se puso de pie indicándole a Rachel que se haría cargo de todo, la morena después de darle una mirada calculadora y algo sorprendida asintió en agradecimiento.

Una vez con sus pedidos listos los comieron entre pequeñas conversaciones sobre la escuela, tarea y el Club Glee, ella pensó que estaba bien para romper el hielo, nada personal siempre era bueno cuando se estaba conociendo a la gente, además no podía olvidar sus comienzos para nada buenos con la porrista.

"No puedo creer que Sue Sylvester haya estado a cargo de un campamento con menores de edad", concluyó incrédula.

Rachel le había contado el entrenamiento riguroso por el que pasaban las cheerios, también en qué consistía el campamento de porristas en verano, no le había dado detalles pero le dio las pautas principales con las que trabajaban, y en ese momento comprendió como era que un equipo de porristas de una pequeña cuidad miserable como Lima lograba ir ya a por su séptima copa nacional.

"No tienes ni idea", había murmurado la otra chica en cambio con una mirada lejana, como si estuviera recordando algo particular.

Cuando ya se estaba haciendo tarde y ambas encontraron que ya era hora de separarse, Rachel se aseguró de esperar con ella por un taxi que la dejara justo en la puerta de su casa, le dio instrucciones específicas de cómo explicarle al conductor su dirección, lo que ella encontró adorablemente amable.

"Debo decir que si bien fue inesperado lo pase genial contigo hoy, Quinn", había confesado la muchacha minutos antes que pudieran encontrar un taxi.

Ella se había quedado apreciando el lindo rostro de la morena por un largo rato antes de contestar cualquier cosa.

"Yo también, Rachel"

Cuando llego el taxi se despidieron con una sonrisa, la chica también le había deseado un viaje seguro y que disfrute de su lectura una vez que llegue a casa.

Horas después en la noche cuando estaba acostada en su cama luego de no haber podido leer nada debido a que su mente estaba demasiado distraída, pensó en Rachel y lo hermosa que era, lo amable, adorable, delicada y sobre todo entretenida que podía llegar a ser si prestaba atención, también pensó en cuanto le estaba gustando la chica, llegando incluso a preocuparse un poco de la situación.

Rachel Berry quizás… quizás, le estaba gustando un poco demasiado.


	8. Chapter 7

**Declaraciones: **Glee no me pertenece, tampoco ninguno de sus personajes, yo solo los tomo prestados para crear un mundo altenativo en donde Faberry es canon!

_Nota de Autor_: Al fin termine este capítulo, les pido perdón por el retraso a todos aquellos que estaban esperando.

La verdad es que yo llamaria este capítulo uno de relleno en donde ocurren varias cosas que me van a ser super útiles para capítulos posteriores, me hubiese gustado meterle más Faberry pero necesitaba que fuera así para ya ir colmando a Rachel con Finn.

La situación con Jacob me va a servir para que en capítulos más adelante Quinn sea heroína :D, también para que se vea que no altere la lealtad de Rachel por sus amigos.

El próximo capítulo viene cargado de Faberry.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews :)

_Se aceptan todo tipo de críticas constructivas y sugerencias._

* * *

><p>Bostezó ruidosamente pasándose la mano por sobre los ojos ya irritada tratando de quitarse algo del sueño que casi la carcomía, sus ojos le picaban y sentía como si su cerebro estuviera flotando en el aire, supuso que su azúcar estaba baja por lo que apuró sus pasos para llegar más rápido a la cafetería a servirse un buen desayuno, se decidió por un chocolate caliente y galletas de vainilla, eso era una buena carga de azúcar para mantenerla despierta hasta la hora del almuerzo en donde aprovecharía el tiempo para irse a la enfermería a dormir un rato.<p>

Entre la multitud dispersa por las diferentes mesas logró ver a un distraído Kurt al fondo de la cafetería jugando con la pajita de su vaso de jugo, notando que el chico no parecía estar ocupado en nada importante decidió sentarse con él.

"Dios mío, tienes unas ojeras espantosas", le saludó el muchacho nada más tomar asiento.

Ella se encogió de hombros resignada.

"Los mellizos se pillaron un virus en la escuela y con ellos todo viene en forma doble y a veces al mismo tiempo. Eran un lio lleno de vómitos y llantos y…y fue horrible. Mi cuñado tuvo que salir en un viaje de negocios así que fui yo quien tuvo que ayudar a mi hermana", explicó algo asqueada y con un escalofrió recorriendo su cuerpo nada más de acordarse de la noche que había pasado.

Los pobres demonios estaban tan enfermos que incluso a ella le daba lástima verlos con sus ojitos brillantes de lágrimas llorando y agarrándose su pequeño estómago reclamando de dolor.

"Oh pobrecitos, los virus que vienen con vómitos siempre son horribles. Ojala tú no te hayas contagiado", deseó Kurt mirándola con una sonrisa triste y con sus ojos azules brillando en preocupación.

Ella le sonrió despreocupadamente haciéndole saber que ella estaba bien antes de concentrarse en su comida, su estómago le estaba pidiendo alimentos y ya no podía hacerlo esperar más tiempo.

Vio como Kurt descansaba su mentón sobre su mano y la miraba con una sonrisa engullir su comida como si estuviera tratando de concentrarse en ella por alguna extraña razón y la cual por más que intentara no podía hallar.

Ya algo incomoda de estar bajo la intensa mirada del chico por tanto tiempo abrió los ojos exageradamente en pregunta, a lo que el muchacho sonrió mientras se movía en su silla para agarrar su bolso que descansaba a un costado de la mesa de dónde sacó un pequeño estuche negro de cuero y del cual extrajo un espejo y lo que suponía era un corrector de ojeras, su amigo se los ofreció con una sonrisa.

Ella le sonrió de vuelta aceptando la ayuda caída del cielo y se apresuró en aplicárselo bajo los ojos con rapidez haciendo una mueca al ver su rostro tan demacrado en el pequeño espejo.

"Gracias Kurt, eres tan útil que hoy estoy pagando por tu almuerzo", agradeció una vez ya lista devolviéndole sus cosas al chico.

"En cualquier momento, cariño", aseguró el muchacho mientras volvía a su anterior posición apoyando su mentón sobre su mano.

Sin embargo esta vez sus ojos azules se perdían mirando al espacio.

Ella notó que no estaba en su comportamiento habitual, se preguntó qué era lo que preocupaba al intranquilo chico, no se le daba muy bien tratando con problemas ajenos pero Kurt había sido tan buen amigo que se decidió a intentarlo.

Con un carraspeo nervioso y agarrando inconscientemente el vaso de cartón ahora vacio en sus manos para tener algo en que ocupar sus ansiosos dedos buscó en su mente una forma de preguntar lo que estaba pasando sin que sea demasiado obvio.

"¿Cómo salieron las cosas con Blaine?", inquirió con una sonrisita juguetona.

Eso pareció distraer al muchacho de lo que sea que estaba pensando, sus ojos se iluminaron y un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, fue en ese momento en que se dio cuenta que la razón del problema no era el otro chico de uniforme.

"Estupendo, él es un fanático de Broadway y también participa en el Club Glee de su escuela así que tuvimos hartos temas de conversación", contó Kurt con una sonrisa emocionada, "Fue todo un caballero y quedamos de acuerdo para otra cita el viernes en la noche"

Ella sonrió contenta.

"Quiero los detalles"

Y así fue como el muchacho se adentro en un sin fin de detalles en donde Blaine fue siempre el auténtico, amable, interesante e inteligente chico de ensueño que cualquiera podría querer tener.

Aunque sinceramente a ella le pareció demasiado perfecto para ser real.

Pero eso no se lo menciono a Kurt.

Observó que después de todo el tema de Blaine su amigo iba volviendo poco a poco a su anterior estado pensativo y fue ahí cuando tomó la decisión de mandar al diablo la discreción.

Algo serio o realmente malo estaba pasándole.

"¿Qué pasa contigo?"

Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron con sorpresa para después de unos cuantos minutos llenarse con algo muy parecido a la molestia, observó atentamente como el muchacho se removía incomodo y se pasaba las manos por el cabello de forma frustrada.

Los ojos azules del chico se concentraron en los avellana de ella y sabía que Kurt estaba listo para hablar.

"Mi papá está saliendo con la mamá de Finn Hudson", salió en un susurro vergonzoso como si viniera de un pequeño niño confesando alguna travesura a sus padres.

"Oh"

Le habían entrado unas ganas terribles de reírse pero después de recordar la situación de Kurt con su madre, pensó que la cosa podría ir por ese camino, quizás el muchacho aún no estaba listo para aceptar alguien más en su familia y ese era el problema.

Aunque por otra parte si ella tuviera que hacerse la idea de que posiblemente en un futuro lejano cavia la probabilidad de que Finn Hudson se convirtiera en su hermano no estaría muy entusiasmada tampoco.

"Bueno, eso es… ¿Cómo te sientes al respecto?", todos los psicólogos a los que le había mandado a su padre preguntaban eso y siempre daba resultado, esperaba que con Kurt también funcionara.

El chico tomó una bocanada de aire gigante.

"Al principio cuando papá me contó que había conocido a alguien estaba super emocionado, él se veía feliz y pensé que al fin había llegado esa persona que llenaría el vació permanente que dejó mamá, así que lo ayude a vestirse bien y le animé a seguir saliendo…", el muchacho miró alrededor de la cafetería como si estuviera buscando algo antes de concentrarse nuevamente en ella, "… hasta que este domingo la invito a almorzar y Finn Hudson apareció en mi puerta y se comportó durante todo el día como un mocoso mimado… ella es genial, no me mal interpretes, pero Finn… es un arrogante, inmaduro y egoísta estúpido que piensa en él y nadie más"

Así que el problema era Finn Hudson.

No le estaba gustando para nada el futbolista tonto.

Escuchó atentamente desahogarse a su amigo hablando de lo pedante que era Hudson sin mencionar también lo homofóbico que era hacia Kurt, y si bien el chico había aceptado avergonzado que en algún momento anterior le había gustado el idiota de Finn eso no significaba que le seguía gustando.

Al escuchar eso tuvo que morderse los labios para no entrar en un ataque de risa.

Después de lo que parecieron horas de ataques contra Finn Hudson su amigo respiró tranquilo y una lenta sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en sus labios.

"¿Te sientes mejor?", preguntó burlona.

"Excelente, necesitaba sacar todo eso de mi sistema"

Luego se quedaron en silencio mirando alrededor de la cafetería esperando a que toque el timbre para su siguiente clase, eso fue hasta que Kurt volvió sus ojos hacia ella mirándola con un brillo juguetón y una sonrisita sugestiva en sus labios.

"¿Y cómo estuvo _tú_ fin de semana?", inquirió el chico enarcando una ceja.

Ella alzó sus cejas en sorpresa y sin querer sonrió recordando su inesperada salida con Rachel Berry.

"Al principio bien, me aventure a salir por Lima y ya sabes lo que pasó después con los mellizos"

"Ya…"

Kurt la siguió mirando con esa molesta sonrisa que ya la estaba hartando.

"¿Qué?", pidió encogiéndose de hombros a la defensiva.

"Un pajarito me contó que estabas con Rachel Berry"

Así que eso era.

"Que pájaro más chismoso"

El muchacho rio sonoramente.

"¿Qué hacías con Rachel Berry?"

Podía notar que el chico estaba curioso, pero no sabía si darle todos los detalles, además no era como si fuera una tremenda cosa, Berry le había tenido lástima y la había acompañado más como un favor que otra cosa.

"Resulta que Berry no es tan insoportable como la gente dice", eso era lo mejor que Kurt iba a recibir de ella.

El chico no parecía conforme.

"Es una perra sin alma, Quinn"

Una extraña sensación de molestia se le instaló en la boca del estómago que jamás antes había sentido cerca de Kurt, no sabiendo cómo lidiar con ello contó hasta diez y tomó una respiración profunda.

"No seas tan prejuicioso, si no hubiese sido por ella nunca hubiera encontrado la librería que andaba buscando", murmuró tímida.

Kurt se la quedó mirando por un buen rato y justo cuando parecía que iba hablar el timbre alertando su segunda clase sonó ruidosamente.

Recogieron sus cosas en silencio ella podía notar que el ambiente estaba un poco tenso por lo que caminaron el uno junto al otro sin decir nada y sólo haciendo una mueca de molestia cuando Karofsky pasó al lado de Kurt con un grupo de idiotas riéndose de lo que seguramente había sido alguna burla.

Su amigo se detuvo en el comienzo de otro pasillo opuesto al que tenía que seguir ella mirando la figura de Karofsky que se iba perdiendo por entre los estudiantes.

"¿Sabes Quinn?...", habló el chico todavía siguiendo con sus ojos al matón de la escuela, "…tengo un Gaydar asombroso que nunca falla", confesó el chico con una sonrisa volviendo sus ojos a los de ella con una intensidad que la dejó sorprendida y un poco nerviosa.

Algo le dijo que Kurt no sólo estaba hablando de Karofsky.

"Genial…eh, me toca química así que tengo que irme super rápido, mi compañera de laboratorio no es la persona más cuidadosa", todavía podía recordar lo despreocupada que podía llegar a ser Brittany S. Pierce.

"Nos vemos al almuerzo", se despidió el muchacho con una sonrisa.

Ella lo siguió con la mirada por unos segundos preguntándose qué estaba pasando por la mente de Kurt Hummel.

Llegó a tiempo a química, Brittany la saludó con una sonrisa entusiasta, notó que la chica tenía su cuaderno abierto y estaba haciendo un dibujo super detallado de lo que parecía ser un gato realmente pasado de peso e inteligente, si se juzgaba por la caricatura, en el dibujo por lo menos el animal estaba leyendo un cuaderno que decía; _Diario_ _de Brittany S. Pierce_.

Ella frunció el entrecejo ante la rareza del dibujo, aunque no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la creatividad de la chica rubia.

"Es mi gato, Lord Tubbington, lindo ¿no crees?", habló la otra rubia al verla mirando.

Ella sonrió algo incomoda viendo la imagen del gato gordo, no era lindo, sino mas bien raro, pero lo ojos de su compañera de laboratorio brillaban expectante por lo que no le quedó otra cosa que mentirle.

"Super lindo, parece esos gatitos de comerciales de comida para gatos"

La sonrisa brillante que le dio Brittany le confirmo que había hecho lo correcto.

"No sé por qué Santana no quiere que hable contigo, eres simpática y super sexy", confesó la muchacha con simpleza frunciendo el entrecejo confundida.

Rio nerviosa sintiendo un sonrojo esparciéndose por sus mejillas, ella era arrogante sabía que era atractiva pero no estaba acostumbrada a que se lo digan en la cara tan directamente, por lo que no sabía cómo responder.

Gracias a Dios su profesor el señor Collins le había restado la incomodidad al llegar y empezar su clase nada más dejar su maletín en su escritorio, le gustaba el señor Collins, era simpático y relajado, nada que se pudiera esperar de un profesor común de química.

La clase ya iba casi en diez minutos cuando un golpeteo en la puerta distrajo a todo el mundo, el señor Collins abrió la puerta con una sonrisa para revelar a una nerviosa Rachel Berry en su uniforme de porristas afirmando una carpeta contra su pecho de manera que notó era nerviosa.

La chica le pasó a su profesor una hoja a la que el señor Collins le echó una mirada antes de sonreír y asentir con entusiasmo haciéndose a un lado y dejando entrar a la capitana de animadoras.

Rachel caminó tranquilamente por la parte delantera de la sala hasta llegar a unas tres mesas delante de ella por la fila de al lado, antes de sentarse la chica le dio una sonrisa encantadora a Brittany quien no paraba de sonreír feliz.

Se encontró sonriendo cuando la morena levantaba casi imperceptiblemente su mano derecha saludándola a ella algo insegura.

Ella le guiño un ojo en forma de saludo, jurando ver un sonrojo aparecer en las mejillas de Berry antes que la chica se diera vuelta en su asiento prestando atención al señor Collins que seguía impartiendo su clase.

Aunque podría haber sido toda su imaginación subjetiva.

Química nunca antes había sido tan interesante, desde su asiento podía ver las piernas bronceadas de la otra chica brillar casi majestuosamente, le encantaban las piernas de Rachel, su piel estaba tan bien cuidada que a veces de verdad se podía sentir quedar con la boca abierta mirando a la muchacha hasta que sus ojos se cansaban o su mente salía de su estado Berry inducido.

Lo malo era que ahora que se había dado cuenta que Rachel le gustaba quizás un poco demasiado, no podía disfrutar plenamente de chequear a la muchacha como a ella le gustaría ya que de forma continua se encontraba pensando en que tenía que tratar de evitar ver a Berry en una manera sexual, la chica tenía un novio y era super heterosexual por todo lo que ella sabía.

Además Rachel Berry podría llegar a ser una amiga excelente, no se hacía pequeña en contra de su arrogancia y no tenía miedo de decirle las cosas tal como eran, estaban a un mismo nivel.

¿Por qué iba a arruinar lo que podría transformarse en una amistad realmente buena?

Y no era como que la morena se podría llegar a fijar en ella después de lo del asunto de las fotos.

Ella tampoco estaba buscando nada con nadie.

Las cosas estaban bien como estaban.

"Yo también tengo una cosa por sus piernas, son tan impresionantes", le susurró Brittany en su oído sacándola de sus meditaciones.

Ella se puso rígida en su asiento, mirando de reojo a la sonriente rubia que le guiño un ojo en entendimiento y en forma de sellar lo que podría ser un secreto.

Se dedicó a tomar notas concentradamente en lo que quedaba de clase.

Nada más tocar el timbre anunciando su descanso se puso de pie rápido dándole a Brittany una sonrisa de despedida y se apresuró en salir topándose con Rachel Berry justo en la puerta.

"¿Me estás acosando?", molestó a la muchacha produciendo que Berry entrecerrara sus ojos marrones en molestia.

"Tu arrogancia te nubla los sesos, Quinn Fabray", murmuró la chica sonriendo burlona.

Sin darse cuenta se encontró caminando con Rachel Berry por los pasillos de la escuela.

"Oye, misteriosamente apareciste en la misma clase de química en la que estoy y te sentaste justo delante de mí, esas coincidencias dejan poca especulación"

Notó como la morena sonreía y luego se mordía los labios, la muchacha giró su cuello para hacerle frente mirándola por debajo de sus pestañas.

Una sensación extraña se instaló en la boca de su estómago al ver el gesto.

"Prefiero que no bromeemos más con eso, alguien me está acosando en serio", susurró la chica mirando hacia todos lados en el pasillo.

"¿Qué?", pidió perdida.

Tenía que ser alguna clase de broma.

"Jacob Ben Israel, desde que entramos a la escuela ha tenido una obsesión conmigo, a veces me seguía sacándome fotos y después poniéndolas en su blog en donde me adulaba hasta la muerte y ponerse espeluznante, yo lo dejaba porque me parecía ridículo y tonto, pero ahora está en todas en mis clases y me sigue a todos lados, hoy las cosas se pusieron un poco serias…y me asuste, así que le pedí a Figgins un cambio completo de mi horario", explicó la chica en forma rápida.

Quedó anonadada no sabía que decir, le dio asco Jacob Ben Israel, se sintió mal por Rachel, pero su parte egoísta y humana estaba un poco emocionada de que quizás compartiría más clases con la morena.

"Ese tipo está enfermo", fue lo que salió de sus labios, Rachel asintió animadamente en acuerdo, "No estoy a favor de tirar granizados a la gente pero quizás deberías intentarlo con esté chico"

La morena soltó un suspiro dramático.

"Santana lo hace todas las mañanas y no le afecta, es como si lo animara, y si bien su persistencia me impresiona, la verdad es que me siento incomoda con todo esto", confesó la chica con una apariencia derrotada.

"Tu novio es un tipo grande, no veo por qué no lo ha puesto en su lugar"

"Finn dice que no haría diferencia, según él no merece su tiempo", habló la chica encogiéndose de hombros.

Esta vez sintió un extraño sentimiento recorrerla entera hasta llegar a alojarse en su pecho, lo conocía más que bien, lo sentía cada vez que su padre se ponía a decir cosas estúpidas, era rabia, pura rabia en contra de Finn Hudson, primero Kurt y ahora Rachel, no entendía que había mal con el idiota gigante.

Rachel se veía preocupada con todo el asunto, no entendía como el estúpido de su novio podía ignorarla y hacer oídos sordos.

Estaba a punto de abrir la boca para nada más que atacar a Finn Hudson cuando el choque de taquillas y varios gritos ahogados la distrajeron hasta desviar su atención a la fila de casilleros a unos metros delante de ella.

Nada más ver la imagen que se estaba desarrollando sintió su sangre helarse.

Karofsky tenía a Kurt en contra de las taquillas apretando al chico del cuello en un agarre que se veía demasiado fuerte, su amigo trataba de quitarse al matón de encima pero la fuerza del otro chico era impresionante.

"Quinn…", oyó la voz de Rachel casi como en una advertencia a no inmiscuirse en nada.

No la escuchó se apresuró hasta quedar atrás de Karofsky y empujarle por el hombro con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir y que no hizo más que desviar la atención de Karofsky a ella pero no soltar a Kurt.

"Suéltalo ahora", susurró entre dientes.

"No te metas en esto", habló el muchacho dándole una mirada amenazante.

"Suéltalo ahora Karofsky", volvió a pedir con una mirada gélida.

El matón dejó de presionar con tanta fuerza pero no soltó a Kurt del todo.

"¿O qué?", la desafió el chico con una sonrisa burlona.

"O te voy a sacar los testículos con mis uñas y te los voy a dar de comer a la fuerza idiota"

Karofsky soltó a Kurt del todo y se volvió a ella en toda su estatura, mirándola con intenciones de nada bueno, ella no se hizo pequeña, puso sus manos en sus caderas se enderezo tensamente y miró al muchacho amenazante, quizás ella no tenía su fuerza pero era más inteligente y por la mirada que el chico le estaba dando él también lo sabía.

"Mal paso, Fabray", habló el chico avanzando a ella.

"Eres un maricón Karofsky y tú sabes que no estoy hablando de tus gustos", susurró ella con una sonrisa echándole una breve mirada a Kurt a su lado.

Vio como el chico se ponía rojo de la rabia y apretaba su mandíbula en frustración y luego de lo que parecieron minutos de mirarse el uno al otro para ver quien se rendía primero Karofsky se apartó derrotado golpeando todos los casilleros a su paso.

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, nunca lo admitiría pero había tenido miedo, meterse con alguien tres veces su peso no era algo inteligente y podría intimidar a cualquiera.

Sintió a Kurt envolverla en un apretado abrazo el cual respondió con la misma intensidad al sentir las lágrimas del chico en contra de su cuello, le acarició el cabello en forma tranquilizadora murmurando palabras calmantes tratando de tranquilizarlo para poder llevarlo a la enfermería y preguntar qué era lo que había pasado, Karofsky lo había tenido en un agarre de muerte después de todo.

Por sobre el hombro de su amigo alcanzó a ver a un atolondrado Finn Hudson en el otro lado de las taquillas recibiendo lo que parecía ser una gran conferencia de una enojada Rachel, supuso que el chico había sido testigo de todo y no había hecho nada de nada.

Ni siquiera porque eran compañeros en Glee y mucho menos porque sus padres estaban saliendo.

Entrecerró sus ojos en molestia, Hudson era un idiota y tenía unas ganas casi irresistibles de golpearlo en la cara, lo cual la impresionaba porque ella no era una persona violenta, prefirió desviar su atención del idiota gigante y ocuparse de Kurt, además Rachel parecía estar haciendo un buen trabajo por su cuenta.

* * *

><p>Se inclinó hasta tocar el suelo con las palmas de sus manos y contó hasta diez sintiendo los músculos de sus pantorrillas y muslos arderles en esfuerzo, al mismo tiempo se sintió algo estúpida por no haber hecho aunque fueran quince minutos en su elíptica por la mañana, ella sabía que el entrenamiento que se le venía iba a estar duro y capitana o no, no habían excepciones con Sue Sylvester.<p>

Siguió estirando sus brazos pasándolos por sobre su cabeza mientras echaba una mirada por todo el gimnasio para revisar que todas sus cheerios estuvieran trabajando, sonrió al ver que en efecto todas sus chicas estaban siguiendo sus órdenes.

Su sonrisa se cayó cuando notó que las cheerios estaban divididas en dos grupos grandes a cada lado del recinto, el primero liderado por Santana, quien tenía una mirada molesta en su rostro y el otro por Brittany, quien sorprendentemente bromeaba con las chicas que estaban a su lado ajena una latina enviándole miradas de pura adoración.

Irónicamente ella era la única que estaba en el centro.

La tensión casi se podía palpar en el aire.

Se encontró en un dilema, no sabía qué bando tomar, si escogía a Santana, lo más probable era que la latina la ignorara y descargara sus frustraciones en ella, sin contar que Brittany podría sentirse un poco dejada de lado. Pero, si tomaba el bando de Brittany, Santana echaría chispas de celos al ver que la rubia estuviera con ella e igual terminaría recibiendo las frustraciones de Santana, lo peor era que Brittany estaría en todo momento lamentándose de lo sola que podría estar sintiéndose Sanny.

De verdad la frustraba cuando el par entraba en una pelea, lo peor era que esta parecía ser seria.

Brittany estaba considerando salir con otra persona en forma exclusiva.

Santana no había mirado directamente a la rubia en todo el entrenamiento.

Decidió que tomaría el bando de la primera que le dirigiera la mirada.

Fue Brittany quien le sonrió de forma encantadora ladeando su cabeza a un lado adorablemente mientras le veía seguir con sus elongaciones, ella le sonrió de vuelta caminando hacia la rubia, la chica la abrazó nada mas estar a su lado.

Vio a Santana enviarle una mirada gélida.

Llevaban trotando treinta minutos cuando se dio cuenta que en todo ese momento Brittany no había hablado, le dedicó una mirada curiosa a su compañera rubia y se dio cuenta que la chica miraba directamente al suelo y nada más.

"No tienes que escoger a ninguna, ¿sabes?", habló la muchacha de improviso.

"¿Qué?"

"Puedes seguir hablándole a Santana, no me molesta, de hecho me alegra… así tengo la seguridad de que no va a estar tan sola"

"Tú sabes que Santana odia a toda persona que se le acerca que no seas tú, aunque quisiera hablar con ella me ignoraría o lo más probable es que reciba algún insulto", razonó con voz suave.

Brittany suspiró ruidosamente.

"Rach, aunque Santana sea una perra contigo confía en ti y te tiene apreció, en el fondo tú sabes que te cuidaría la espalda tal como tú haces con ella", murmuró la rubia clavando sus ojos claros en los de ella con esa mirada que dejaba débil a cualquiera.

"Pero Britt…"

"Por favor, Rachel, aunque sea hazlo por mí, va a necesitar a alguien que esté con ella"

Sintió temor al escuchar a Brittany hablar así, su intuición le decía que algo muy malo estaba por venir, sobre todo porque la rubia estaba seria, como muy pocas veces la había visto.

"¿Por qué insistes tanto con esto, Britt?", preguntó con cuidado, no muy segura de querer escuchar la repuesta.

Brittany volteó a mirarla con una sonrisa triste.

"Porque la estoy dejando ir, Rach"

Sus pies se plantaron en el suelo de madera incapaz de seguir moviéndose, aún cuando escuchó el silbato de Sue Sylvester anunciando que el entrenamiento había acabado, sentía como si le hubieran dado un golpe dejándola noqueada.

¿Qué acababa de pasar?

No podía razonar lo que Brittany le había dicho, de ninguna manera.

Por primera vez desde que conocía a la latina sentía lástima por la chica, si ella se sentía mal simplemente por escuchar a la rubia decir lo que iba a hacer, no podía dejar de pensar en cómo se sentiría Santana cuando la rubia le soltara en la cara sus planes o simplemente lo hiciera sin avisarle.

Santana iba a estar devastada.

"¡Berry, a las duchas, ya puedo sentir el olor de tu sudor golpeándome en la nariz!", gritó Sue Sylvester.

Sólo ahí se dio cuenta que era la única en el gimnasio.

Dirigiéndole una mirada de disculpa a la mujer se apresuró en irse a las duchas, en donde se sacó sus ropas y como un robot se metió en las regaderas y luego se vistió.

Brittany la había dejado con la mente en blanco.

Estaba ya casi saliendo del gimnasio cuando por fin pudo reunir algo de control en si misma al ver a Jacob Ben Israel con su sonrisa espeluznante esperando por ella, no entendía al chico, ya estaba en todas sus clases y aparecía de la nada en cualquier lugar en el que ella estuviera.

¿Qué más era lo que quería?

Se detuvo a unos cuantos metros del muchacho cruzándose de brazos a la defensiva, Jacob sonrió mostrando sus dientes amarrillos provocándole nauseas, también notó que sostenía con más fuerza los papeles que colgaban de sus manos.

"¿Qué quieres, Jacob?", preguntó cortante.

"Dios Rachel te ves tan sexy con el pelo húmedo que puedo sentirme ahora mismo excitándome", habló el chico con una mueca incomoda.

Ella arrugó la nariz en disgusto.

"¿Qué quieres, Jacob?", volvió a pedir dando un perceptible pasito más lejos del muchacho.

Jacob sonrió con un brillo de maldad en sus ojos y con una actitud de haber ganado el premio más grande del mundo.

Le hizo sentirse nerviosa.

"Escuché que hay una cierta latina en tus cheerios que juega para el otro equipo y tengo fuentes fidedignas que me lo confirman", comenzó el chico con una sonrisa petulante. Eso no era bueno, ella sabía lo mucho que Santana trataba de esconder su sexualidad, sin mencionar que un rumor de ese tipo arruinaría la reputación de la latina, "¿Sabes lo que significaría que yo publicara eso en mi blog, Rachel?, al fin se empezaría desmoronar la maldita cadena de popularidad que ustedes han formado"

"No tienes pruebas, Jacob", se burló.

"Si tengo pruebas, Rachel, pruebas visuales para ser más especifico", confirmó el muchacho confiado.

La mirada en sus ojos le dijo que no mentía.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres para mantenerte callado?"

Jacob sonrió ampliamente nada más ella terminar de hablar, se dio cuenta en ese instante que el chico estaba buscando algo de ella bajo el pretexto de la sexualidad de Santana.

Aguantó la respiración cuando el idiota se acercó más a ella.

"Un beso", murmuró el muchacho mirándola con adoración.

"¡De ninguna manera!", gritó provocando que el chico saltara hacia atrás asustado.

Jacob la contempló por unos minutos para luego suspirar resignado, supuso que lo que venía era su plan B.

"Entonces quiero el brasier que acabas de ocupar para entrenar", negoció el chico.

Si no fuera porque de verdad le temía un poco al juicio de Jacob le hubiera dado un golpe en la nariz, no obstante sopeso sus opciones.

Se llegaba a sentir enferma pensando en lo que Jacob podría hacer con su prenda de vestir, pero si no se la daba y Santana se llegaba a enterar que sólo por un estúpido brasier su sexualidad había sido descubierta no podía ni imaginar lo que podría ocurrir.

Con un suspiro resignado buscó en su bolso deportivo que colgaba de su hombro derecho su brasier rojo deportivo que había usado para entrenar.

Lo sostuvo con su brazo extendido y por la punta de los dedos esperando a que Jacob lo tomara, quería evitar cualquier contacto físico con el enfermo.

Los ojos del muchacho brillaron y lo tomó en sus manos no sin antes aprovechar de pasar la punta de sus dedos por todo su antebrazo.

"¡No me toques!", gritó asqueada.

"Es que tu piel es tan suave, Rachel", susurró el chico acercándose cada vez más a ella.

"¡Fuera de mi gimnasio en este mismo momento Jacob y si te veo cerca de mi capitán de nuevo te voy a cortar los dedos niño estúpido!", sonó la voz de Sue Sylvester a través de un megáfono.

Ella observó al chico saltar del susto antes de gritar perdón y salir corriendo, agradeció a Dios por Sue Sylvester y su obsesión de estar en todo momento en el gimnasio.

Con nueva determinación se fue a derecho a la oficina de Figgins, tenía que cambiar su horario, no quería estar en más clases con Jacob, el idiota está vez sí que la había asustado, el tipo de acoso que le estaba haciendo ya no era ridículo y raro, está vez estaba rayando lo espeluznante.

Para evitar cualquier confrontación futura con la ACLU Figgins le permitió tener un cambio radical con su horario.

Alcanzó a llegar a su clase de química casi con diez minutos de retraso, su profesor, el señor Collins era un hombre comprensivo, así que no hizo preguntas y se quedó exclusivamente con la hoja que contenía la firma de Figgins que comprobaba el permiso.

Se encontró gratamente sorprendida al descubrir que compartiría clases con Quinn Fabray, no sabiendo muy bien si saludarla levantó su mano casi imperceptiblemente, la rubia arrogante le guiñó un ojo con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios rosados, ella se apresuró en darse la vuelta rápido cuando sintió sus mejillas empezar a enrojecer.

Se preguntó cuándo sería el día en el que su mente se acostumbrara a la arrogancia de la rubia.

Su clase se le hizo eterna, incluso a pesar de haber llegado tarde.

Sentía esa sensación de opresión nerviosa que cada persona sentía cuando estaba siendo observada, no era un mal sentimiento como el que sentía cuando Jacob no paraba de mirarla, sino más bien eran nervios que se arremolinaban en su estómago, era muy parecido a la expectación.

Nada más sonar el timbre se apresuró a agarrar sus cosas y salir rápido, como resultado de andar apresurada chocó con la rubia arrogante.

"¿Me estás acosando?", inquirió la rubia juguetonamente con ojos traviesos.

Ella entrecerró los ojos en molestia fingida.

"Tu arrogancia te nubla los sesos, Quinn Fabray", le molestó de vuelta.

Observó como la rubia apretaba los labios escondiendo seguramente lo que era una sonrisa, también aprovechó de darle una mirada evaluativa, nunca estaba de más echarle una mirada a Quinn Fabray, la chica era impresionante después de todo.

"Oye, misteriosamente apareciste en la misma clase de química en la que estoy y te sentaste justo delante de mí, esas coincidencias dejan poca especulación"

Sonrió al ver la cara de fingida seriedad que ponía la rubia, había descubierto que le gustaba bromear con Quinn, pero la chica era una actriz horrible, cero intensidad en sus muecas teatrales, sin embargo se lo perdonaba porque nada más mirar a sus ojos que ese día estaban super claros y con pequeños remolinos de oro se olvidaba de lo que era importante.

También había descubierto que tenía una cosa por los ojos de Quinn Fabray, eran fascinantes y cambiaban de color, no sabía a qué se debía pero le gustaba.

"Prefiero que no bromeemos más con eso, alguien me está acosando en serio", pidió cuando la paranoia con Jacob Ben Israel había vuelto.

No quería ni pensar en qué medidas iba a tener que tomar si Jacob volvía a cambiar sus clases para seguir acosándola.

"¿Qué?", inquirió la rubia perdida y con algo de preocupación en sus ojos color miel.

Le explicó lo loco que estaba Jacob, para futuras referencias y seguridad, no quería que a nadie más le pasara lo mismo, y Quinn se veía como una chica a la que cualquier loco como Jacob Ben Israel acosaría, además la rubia podía tener ideas buenas, era inteligente y nunca estaba demás una segunda opinión.

Se dio cuenta que después de explicar la postura de su novio sobre el asunto Quinn parecía molesta, lo que la hizo sentirse algo avergonzada de su relación con Finn Hudson, toda chica defería sentirse protegida por su novio.

Aunque Quinn no alcanzó a decir nada debido al escándalo que estaba armando Karofsky.

Abrió los ojos asustada cuando vio que Kurt Hummel era la victima del matón de la escuela, eso sólo significaba que las cosas iban a ponerse feas.

"Quinn…", murmuró asustada tratando de retener a la rubia.

La muchacha obviamente no la escuchó y salió disparada en defensa de su amigo, sintió su estómago helarse de miedo cuando David Karofsky volvió toda su atención en una postura amenazante para hacer frente a Quinn, no quería que nada malo le pasara a la rubia, compartir con ella durante el día sábado le había hecho empezar a apreciar a la chica, por eso sintió un alivio enorme envolverla cuando notó a Karofsky alejarse en un arranque lleno de furia.

Quinn Fabray se había ganado su respeto.

Sonrió con ternura y algo de tristeza ante la pantalla de la rubia consolando a Kurt, se alegraba de que el chico tuviera una amiga como Quinn, si bien Kurt Hummel no era de su agrado no quería que nada malo le pasara.

Su atención de desvió a su novio que estaba en los casilleros al otro lado del pasillo observando toda la escena con una mirada culpable, ella sabía lo que significaba, Finn había visto todo y no hizo nada para mejorar la situación.

Kurt era su compañero de Glee y también el hijo de cuyo hombre estaba saliendo con su madre.

Y Finn no había hecho nada.

Se apresuró en acercarse al chico y enviarle una mirada de decepción.

"No puedo creerlo, Finn"

"Tú no entiendes, Rachel. Las cosas se iban a poner peores si yo intervenía", trató el muchacho frustrado.

"Quinn intervino y las cosas salieron más que bien"

"No es lo mismo, ella no tiene que lidiar con las burlas en el equipo y los vestuarios y…"

"No hagas esto sobre ti, Finn. Kurt es nuestro compañero y el hijo del hombre con quien tu madre está saliendo"

El chico tuvo la decencia de parecer avergonzado.

"Pero Rachel… tú de verdad no tienes idea de cómo pueden ser los chicos en el equipo, si yo intervenía iban a pensar que era…"

"¿Qué eras qué, Finn?", presionó sabiendo el temor del muchacho.

Finn permaneció en silencio mirando el suelo.

"Finn…", insistió.

"Iba a quedar como un maricón, ¿vale?", soltó el chico en un susurro molesto.

Sintió una rabia intensa recorrerle el cuerpo y tuvo que abstenerse de cachetear al muchacho.

"¿Sabes qué, Finn?, lo que acabas de hacer ahora me deja a mí más que claro que si eres digno de que te llamen _maricón_", soltó sin esperar respuesta antes de girarse y dejar al chico por su cuenta.

"Rachel…", le oyó llamarla desesperado.

No le prestó atención tenía que asegurarse de que Quinn Fabray estuviera sana y salva, nunca estaba de más ser precavida, además Finn no merecía su atención por el momento.


	9. Chapter 8

**Declaraciones: **Glee no me pertenece, tampoco ninguno de sus personajes, yo solo los tomo prestados para crear un mundo alternativo en donde Faberry es canon!

_Nota de Autor: _Siento muchísimo demorarme tanto, pero estuve super ocupada y voy a seguir estándolo por un unos dos meses más, así que de esta actualización no sé cuando podre volver a subir otro capítulo. Lo que sí les puedo asegurar es que voy a volver.

Brittana va a seguir teniendo drama por un tiempo, pero nada muy angustioso.

Queda un capítulo de Finchel y después hay puro Faberry en adelante :)

Para los interesados en **Decisiones **contarles que llevo medio capítulo escrito y que voy a tratar de actualizar la historia dentro del mes.

Muchas gracias por sus gentiles reviews y su paciencia :)

_Se aceptan todo tipo de críticas constructivas y sugerencias._

* * *

><p>Sintió como el chico le abrazaba contra su pecho acogiéndola, sus grandes manos le acariciaban la espalda en nada más que una muestra de cariño, lo cual la hizo sonreír a gusto, se sentía bien estar simplemente abrazados, sin Finn tratando de meterle la lengua contra la garganta y tocarle el culo, no obstante por una parte igual lo comprendía, era un chico después de todo.<p>

Eso no quería decir que le agradara sentirle manoseándola por lo que aprovechó los minutos que estuvieron abrazados hasta que su novio empezó a moverse y quedar frente a ella mirándola con ojos saltones.

Ella le sonrió.

Él se acercó hasta darle un pequeño beso y luego cuando notó que ella no lo estaba apartando siguió hasta sentir un poco de lengua viniendo, no era de forma brusca como las otras veces, él muchacho se estaba tomando su tiempo, besándola como lo hacía cuando habían empezado a salir, no era impresionante, pero no le hacía querer apartarlo.

Sintió una mano grande acariciando su muslo desnudo y por primera vez no se apartó, después de todo Finn no estaba en plan agresivo, era todo de una manera suave.

Pero cuando se dio cuenta que estaba tratando de voltearla contra el sofá y de subírsele encima puso sus manos sobre sus hombros y despegó sus labios de los suyos.

Él chico se enderezó sentándose a su lado con una mirada molesta en el rostro, ella suspiró desilusionada, era como si nunca podían estar de acuerdo.

"Finn… tú sabes que no estoy lista"

El muchacho suspiró pasándose una mano por el cabello.

"¿No te parece raro que nunca hemos llegado a segunda base?", inquirió el chico mirándola a los ojos.

No, por supuesto que no, era normal para una chica de su edad tomarse su tiempo.

"No, para nada, necesito tomarme todo el tiempo que necesite para estar lista y segura"

"Rachel…", habló su novio con una mueca incomoda, "… llevamos más de un año y medio juntos y la única vez que he tocado tus pechos fue por casualidad y más encima me diste una cachetada porque pensaste que me estaba propasando", terminó el muchacho encogiéndose de hombros y pasando su mano por su mejilla izquierda recordando seguramente dicho golpe.

Ella hizo una mueca, esa vez le había pegado con fuerza, Finn anduvo con un moretón azul por una semana.

"Soy una mujer poderosa, Finn. Ningún hombre me va a pasar a llevar, ni siquiera tú", dijo en su defensa.

"¡Pero si yo no quise tocártelas, fue casualidad!"

"Eso es lo que dices tú"

"¡Rachel!"

"¡Dios Finn, no seas tan quejica!"

"¡Yo no soy una mujer quejica!"

"¿Estás haciendo alusión a que sólo las mujeres somos quejicas?", preguntó entrecerrando sus ojos en amenaza.

El muchacho se removió incomodo bajo su escrutinio.

"Bueno, no… ósea sí, tú siempre te estás quejando de algo y…", el chico calló sus palabras al ver su rostro.

"No podrías estar más equivocado, en esta relación tú eres el quejica… a veces pienso que estoy saliendo con una lesbiana disfrazada", murmuró mordiéndose los labios con fuerza para no sonreír.

La cara de Finn no tenía preció.

"¡Rachel, te pasaste, en serio!"

"Y ahí vas de nuevo… ¿Ves de lo que hablo?"

Su novio se cruzó de brazos con la cara roja de rabia mientras ella trataba de aguantar las carcajadas atrapadas en su garganta, de todas maneras dejó que el chico se calmara para poder seguir discutiendo, sabía que cuando se tratará de algo relacionado con sexo a Finn le crecían neuronas para fastidiarla.

"Como sea, nos estamos desviando del tema central"

"Finn, ya te lo dije, necesito tiempo ¿Por qué no puedes tratar de entenderlo?"

"¿Y tú por qué no puedes entender que yo tengo necesidades?", soltó el chico aireadamente.

No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, tampoco comprender por qué Finn era tan estúpido para arruinar todo.

Después del incidente de Kurt le había dejado de hablar por dos días aunque le rogara que lo escuchara, luego de ignorarlo por toda esa cantidad de tiempo el muy idiota había comprendido su error y remediado al instante. Lo primero que hizo fue ir a pedirle disculpas a Kurt por no ayudarle en contra de Karofsky, admitiendo que se había comportado como un estúpido, lo siguiente fue tratar de poner a Karofsky en su lugar y que no salió muy bien ya que el otro muchacho no había hecho más que golpearlo y tratarlo de maricón.

Aún así el futbolista había llegado ese día por la mañana a su casa una hora más temprano para contarle todo lo que había hecho y así ella se sintiera orgullo de ser su novia, al menos eso era lo que el muchacho había dicho.

Ella no pudo dejar de encontrar toda la situación un poco tierna, le había llevado hasta flores, que si bien no eran sus favoritas y estaban algo secas el gesto era lo que contaba.

Pero ahora de nuevo estaba arruinando todo.

"No puedo creer que acabes de decir eso"

"Rach… trata de entenderme, soy hombre… y tú siempre andas así con esas faltas super cortas y yo tengo imaginación, además los chicos en los vestuarios siempre hablan de los favores que reciben de sus novias y yo me pregunto qué hay de malo en que tú hagas lo mismo conmigo, después de todo llevamos ya un año y medio juntos", explicó Finn con una sonrisa.

Sintió unas ganas enormes de borrarle la sonrisa con una bofetada.

"Eres un cerdo, Finn. Te voy a pedir que te retires de mi casa en este instante y que no me busques en la escuela porque no te voy a dirigir la palabra"

"Pero Rach… soy yo el que te lleva", murmuró el muchacho perdido mientras ella trataba de ponerlo de pie y sacarlo fuera de su vista.

"Prefiero irme caminando"

"Rachel, no seas así, hablemos las cosas ¿vale?", pidió el chico ya en la puerta, "Mira, lo siento si estuve desubicado, es sólo que quiero que tú entiendas que yo…"

"Adiós Finn", soltó ya harta cerrándole la puerta en la cara.

Se pasó una mano frustrada por el flequillo tomando una bocanada de aire para poder calmarse, un carraspeo falso le hizo levantar la vista para ver a su padre, Leroy, recostado en contra del umbral del pasillo que conectaba a la sala, él la estaba observando con una sonrisa y compasión en sus ojos, luego de que estuvieran así por un par de minutos esperando que ella recuperara la calma él le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera a la cocina.

Tomó asiento observando a su padre moverse de un lado para otro buscando una gran variedad de frutas y frutos secos que usó para prepararle una ensalada mezclada, ella se comió todo el tazón que le terminó dando, incluido el jugo de naranjas.

Él la observó en todo momento.

La terminó llevando su padre a la escuela, de camino le puso un CD que contenía sus favoritos con el cual cantaron los dos a todo pulmón y una vez que ya habían llegado a las puertas del establecimiento la abrazó en despedida recordándole que le quería mucho y que no se tomara las cosas que decía Finn en serio ya que era un adolescente estúpido que no estaba pensando con sus neuronas, sino más bien con sus hormonas.

La práctica de cheerios volvió a ser un infierno, la nueva dinámica que tenían Santana y Brittany no parecía tener planes de cambiar, por eso prefirió ignorarlas a ambas y hacer sus ejercicios sola, hablándoles sólo cuando la rutina que estaban practicando lo ameritaba.

Todo el lio de las otras dos chicas de verdad le hacía sentir algo triste y eso mezclado con la frustración por su relación con Finn que ya sentía que se le estaba yendo de las manos la dejó con un estado de ánimo desalentador.

Su segunda clase fue literatura en donde estaban pasando todo lo que era el mundo del cine, fue el único momento en el que dejó que su cerebro se pierda en la belleza de un mundo de fantasía.

Tercer periodo era Biología y tenía a Brittany como compañera de laboratorio, estaban pasando la vista y su profesor tuvo la maravillosa idea de darle a cada uno dos ojos de cerdo para mostrar cómo estaba compuesta la vista.

Todo iba bien hasta que Brittany empezó a usar el cristalino como lupa y cada vez se lo acercaba más a su rostro.

Pasó realmente un mal rato tratando de explicarle a la chica lo poco ético de su parte jugar con el ojo del pobre cerdito que se había sacrificado por la ciencia.

No pudo ser más feliz cuando el timbre sonó indicando el almuerzo, incluso sonrió mientras recogía sus cosas.

"¿Almorzamos juntas?", le preguntó a Brittany.

La muchacha sonrió nerviosa.

"Estoy almorzando con Artie", se disculpó la rubia dándole un abrazo y saliendo por la puerta entusiasmada.

Ella suspiró en molestia dándose se cuenta que no le gustaban los cambios, de todas maneras siguió por ella misma a buscarse un almuerzo, sin embargo para su mala suerte Finn la esperaba justo a la salida de su sala de clases, ella ya sin ánimos, ni siquiera para discutir simplemente negó con la cabeza usando una mirada cansada, para su sorpresa él chico la comprendió dándole una mirada derrotada antes de marcharse en otra dirección.

Estaba casi llegando a la cafetería cuando se encontró con algo que no desearía haber visto.

Saliendo del armario de unos de los conserjes, Amy Johnson, una de sus cheerios emergió arreglándose su falda de cheerios con una sonrisa petulante en el rostro, lo peor fue cuando segundos más tarde Santana López le siguió arreglando su cabello en una cola apretada.

Ella les dio una mirada de disgusto, Amy, respetando siempre a su capitán bajó su mirada al suelo avergonzada y se perdió en cosa de segundos, Santana en cambio la miró sin expresiones en el rostro.

"Guárdatelo Berry, no quiero escucharlo", le calló la latina cuando había abierto la boca para hablar.

Ella suspiró resignada viendo a Santana perderse por los pasillos, se sentía mal viéndola tan desesperada y triste, lo peor era que ella no podía hacer nada para mejorar la situación, no mientras Santana siguiera alejando a todo el mundo.

Se pidió una ensalada de lechuga con tomate y trocitos de palta, a la hora de sentarse como casi nunca lo hacía se buscó una mesa vacía para ella sola en vez de sentarse en la usual mesa de los populares.

Necesitaba tranquilidad.

No tenía muchas ganas de comer, pero sabiendo lo importante que era no saltarse las comidas del día empezó a comer despacio cada hoja de lechuga, llevaba así casi la mitad de su ensalada cuando una mano pálida con dedos largos y elegantes y uñas bien cuidadas apareció a centímetros de su nariz sosteniendo una pequeña cajita verde de lo que parecían ser chocolates.

De a poco levantó su vista hacia el brazo del intruso que estaba cubierto por un suéter de cachemira gris oscuro, a la altura de los hombros vio el pelo rubio conectado a la cabeza de una sonriente Quinn Fabray.

"Bombones para endulzar la vida", habló la chica sin perder su sonrisa haciendo un gesto a la cajita que todavía estaba frente a su nariz.

Ella la tomó con una sonrisa sintiendo un pequeño aleteo en la boca de su estómago cuando la sonrisa de la otra muchacha se ensanchó mostrando su dentadura blanca.

"¿Puedo sentarme?", pidió la rubia tomando el respaldo de la silla que estaba frente a ella.

"Por supuesto"

"Gracias"

Observó cuidadosamente como la rubia depositaba un envase de lo que parecía era un sándwich de tocino con queso y una botella de té helado sabor a limón sobre la mesa, luego se sacaba la tira de su bolso por sobre su cabeza poniéndolo en el respaldo de la silla y por último tomaba asiento soltando un suspiro, la muchacha se fue directo a su sándwich soltando un gemido de placer con los ojos cerrados nada más llevarse el primer bocado a la boca.

Ella sonrió.

Quinn abrió sus ojos avellana mirándola entretenida.

"Lo siento, es el tocino… me encanta, no puedo evitarlo", se disculpó la muchacha.

"Está bien, me alegro que disfrutes la comida de la escuela… y gracias, por los…", miró la cajita verde en sus manos para comprobar si era la que ella había estado a punto de comprarse cuando había estado esperando por su ensalada, "…bombones, fue un gentil de tu parte"

"Te vi mirándola cuando estaba haciendo fila en la caja y como te notabas media apagada supuse que te hacía falta azúcar", informó la rubia sonriendo, "Además, endulzan la vida"

Se quedó mirando embobada a la chica mientras ésta comía su almuerzo, de repente la poca hambre que tenía se le había pasado completamente y su estómago se sentía raro, como si le estuvieran haciendo cosquillas.

Y le parecía que su cuerpo entero estaba bajo la sensación de radiación.

"Gracias por lo del lunes, fue genial que te aseguraras que a Kurt le hagan caso en la enfermería, no pude agradecerte antes porque me contagie un virus y estuve padeciendo casi toda esta semana en cama", comentó la rubia despejando su mente de paso.

"No fue nada, ¿Cómo está él?", inquirió recordando al chico.

Quinn no tenía por qué saber que su primera prioridad había sido ir a verla a ella a la enfermería.

"Con harto dolor en un hombro, Karofsky casi se lo disloca, también asustado, cualquiera lo estaría, pero aparte de todo eso bien", murmuró la chica con su entrecejo fruncido.

"Karofsky es un bruto, de hecho fue un poco estúpido de tu parte enfrentarlo de esa manera", le regañó ya pasado el susto de ese día.

Quinn se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente.

"Ese tipo de matones son pura boca, tienes que decirle algo que les afecte y listo", soltó la rubia haciendo sonar sus dedos con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

"Podría haberte atacado, Quinn. Karofsky está totalmente fuera de control, Finn trató de hablar con él y le dejó los dos ojos negros"

Para su sorpresa la rubia se echó a reír, ella le dio una mirada reprobadora, la muchacha empezó a tomar bocanadas de aire para calmarse

"Oh Dios, por eso es que parece un mapache mutante", se burló Quinn secando una lágrima de felicidad al costado de su ojo derecho.

"No es gracioso, podría haberlo golpeado con más fuerza y quizás noquearlo o…"

"Tu novio tiene la cabeza grande, Rachel. De hecho me sorprendería si es que algo llegara a noquearlo"

Vio como la muchacha fruncía el entrecejo pensativa mirando al espacio considerando la idea y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a mueca adorable.

Decidió que eran los malditos impresionantes ojos los que hacían que todo en el rostro de la rubia fuera adorable, lindo, sexy, tierno y un sinfín de cosas que le venían a la mente.

_¡Enfoque!_, esa era la nueva palabra que tenía que gritarse a sí misma mentalmente en torno a Quinn Fabray.

"Ahora dejando las burlas hacia Finn de lado, creo que realmente me gustaría hablar contigo sobre las regionales, se están acercando y aún no empezamos con tus clases de canto", recordó seria.

La rubia la miró durante unos segundos antes de sonreír ampliamente inclinándose en la mesa más cerca de ella, podía notar sus ojos avellana brillando.

"A esto sí que yo lo llamo progreso", murmuró la muchacha.

"Si tú cantas bien _nuestro_ dueto se va escuchar bien, así que realmente yo diría que es más un favor para mí"

"¿Todavía no estoy perdonada por lo de las fotos?", preguntó la chica con un mohín.

"Me viste desnuda, Quinn Fabray… y sin mi permiso si me permites agregar", le hizo memoria manteniendo las expresiones en su rostro neutrales.

La mejillas de la chica se tiñeron con un agradable sonrojo, por lo menos tenía la decencia de parecer avergonzada.

"En ese momento pensé que eras una perra sin alma", se defendió la rubia.

"¿Pensaste?"

"Sí, pasado, ahora en cambio creo que eres simplemente genial y super talentosa", la elogió Quinn con una tímida sonrisa mordiéndose su labio inferior.

Su pecho se sentía demasiado estrecho y podía sentir sus mejillas sonrojándose furiosamente.

"Gracias"

"Es la verdad. Pero, como sea, planeemos el horario de las clases, así cantamos un dúo que esté dentro de tus expectativas", habló la muchacha sacando su teléfono dispuesta a anotar lo que sea que ella decidiera.

Como las regionales estaban a un mes de distancia Quinn tendría que tener clases de canto dos veces a las semana, los días lunes a la hora del almuerzo y los jueves en la tarde después de la escuela se dirigiría a su casa porque su sótano estaba al cien por cien insonorizado.

Empezarían ese mismo día jueves ya que la rubia tenía una sola clase en la tarde y después algo que llamó acondicionamiento físico con Mike Chang, de lo cual prefirió no preguntar porque la verdad era que no le correspondía, pero le parecía bien que la chica fuera lo suficiente responsable con su cuerpo como para dedicarle horas de ejercicio, no obstante no le extrañaba, debajo de esos suéteres anchos que a Quinn siempre le gustaba llevar se notaba que había un cuerpo trabajado.

"Vale, entonces nos vemos más tarde", anunció la muchacha poniéndose de pie y alistándose con sus cosas para irse una vez que ya se habían puesto de acuerdo.

"Sí, te voy a estar esperando en la biblioteca, búscame en la sección de música"

Quinn asintió con una pequeña sonrisa dándose la vuelta alejándose a paso apresurado, ella no le sacó los ojos de encima hasta que le vio salir de la cafetería.

* * *

><p>Tomando una bocanada de aire profunda observó el campo de futbol iluminado por el sol del atardecer, el recinto incluso parecía bonito con el pasto verde y bien cortado, los recintos deportivos de la escuela era lo único que su director estúpido se esforzaba por mantener impecable y limpio.<p>

Con paso tranquilo se dirigió a una de las bancas a los lados del campo en donde dejó su bolso deportivo y se sentó aprovechando de amarrar sus zapatillas con seguridad antes de que Mike se presentara, una vez su calzado listo tomó su cabello en un moño alto y apretado muy parecido al que usaban la mayoría de los cheerios, ya segura de que estaba lista y que su amigo no parecía llegar decidió que era bueno empezar a estirar por su cuenta.

Estaba con su brazo izquierdo por encima de su cabeza cuando un silbido apreciativo la distrajo haciéndola volverse hasta la entrada en donde un sonriente Mike venía llegando preparado para su acondicionamiento físico con pantalones cortos y una camiseta gris con el nombre de los "Titans" grabado en el pecho.

El chico era tan gentil e inteligente que a veces se olvidaba que era parte del equipo de futbol.

"Lo siento por llegar tarde, mi clase de química se alargó", se disculpó el muchacho dejando su bolso deportivo junto al de ella para después pararse a su lado y empezar a estirar.

"Está bien, llegué hace como ocho minutos"

"Me habría apurado más, pero cuando te vi desde la entrada te confundí con una de las cheerios", señaló su amigo con una sonrisa divertida mirándole el cabello y después chequeándola entera, "Y Tina odia verme con cualquier cheerio, así que tuve que asegurarme de que eras tú"

No la alagaba para nada ser confundida con una de las cheerios, Rachel estaba bien, hasta Brittany S. Pierce se salvaba, pero el resto dejaba mucho, mucho que desear.

"Idiota", murmuró con una mirada despectiva.

Mike se carcajeó hasta cansarse.

"En serio, incluso tuve este pequeño momento muy parecido a un déjà vu en el que mi mente me mostro una imagen en la que llevabas el uniforme de las cheerios y caminabas super rígido mientras te burlabas de todos los miembros de Glee y las porristas que te seguían le tiraban a todos granizados azules y tú te reías diabólicamente", contó Mike apasionadamente con sus ojos perdidos en el espacio, "… que loco, ¿no?"

Ella frunció el entrecejo mirando al muchacho incrédula.

¿Qué se estaba fumando?

Definitivamente quería un poco.

Estiraron durante cinco minutos y luego empezaron su trote con un ritmo lento, hacía días desde que no había hecho nada físico por lo que no quería extra exigirse tanto, además recién estaba saliendo del virus espantoso que le habían contagiado los mellizos, el cual nada más recordar le hacía arrugar la nariz en disgusto recordándose a sí misma abrazada al retrete vomitando todo lo que su estómago tenía por ofrecer.

Un gemido molesto le hizo desviar su atención de la hierba hasta Mike, quien tenía una mueca incomoda en su rostro a la vez que se pasaba su mano izquierda por su mejilla derecha continuamente.

"¿Qué te pasa?", inquirió confundida.

El muchacho suspiró molesto.

"Son las malditas muelas del juicio. Me empezó el dolor hace una semana y mañana me las sacan", contó el chico con un mohín.

Ella sonrió satisfecha de sí misma, a sus diecisiete años de edad jamás le había dado un solo dolor que indicara que las muelas asesinas estaban haciendo su aparición, lo cual aún no sabía era algo bueno o malo.

"Que mal por ti", le consoló tratando de sonar sincera, "Aunque si te duelen mucho podemos suspender o correr para otro día el entrenamiento", sugirió algo preocupada por la evidente molestia que estaba mostrando su amigo.

Mike se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto.

"Está bien, no me duele tanto. Además dijiste que tus abdominales estaban desapareciendo y créeme que yo sé de la fobia a perderlos", le molestó el chico con una sonrisa.

Ella le empujó por el hombro en respuesta riendo a medias.

De verdad le había asustado mirarse al espejo y ver que la línea que dividía a sus abdominales estaba menos visible, ella no era una fanática de los deportes y no estaba tan obsesionada con su cuerpo, pero sus abdominales eran sagrados y una gran parte de su orgullo, por lo que nada más notarlos un poco menos visibles había entrado en pánico decidiendo al instante ponerse a hacer un poco de ejercicio y como Kurt había prometido que jamás volvería a arriesgar su cutis por ella no le había quedado otra opción que convencer a Mike, quien aceptó después de que le prometiera que no irían de senderismo ni jugarían ningún partido de tenis y se limitarían a hacer lo que él planeara.

El chico había decidido que se dedicarían únicamente a correr y ella a regañadientes había aceptado.

Trotaron durante veinte minutos porque Mike encontró más seguro empezar de a poco y los siguientes días ir subiendo más el rendimiento.

El tiempo se les pasó volando entre el muchacho contándole de su fobia por los dentistas, el nuevo juego que había comprado para que probaran el día viernes y su insistencia en convencerla de que se inscribiera en algún equipo deportivo, ya que según él tenía el cuerpo y la resistencia para rendir en cualquier deporte, también trató de persuadirla diciéndole que practicando un deporte continuamente no tendría ni que preocuparse por sus abdominales ya que estarían en constante movimiento.

"Desde un punto de vista deportivo las cheerios no son tan malas, quizás podrías conside…"

"Ni siquiera lo sugieras", le cortó de raíz.

"Lo único que estoy tratando de decir es que te mantendría ocupada y tu cuerpo estaría trabajando contantemente… mira, objetivamente las porristas son las peores chicas que he conocido en mi vida pero tienes que aceptar que todas están buenas… no tan sexys como Tina, pero aún buenas", murmuró el muchacho encogiéndose de hombros.

"Se mueren del hambre, Mike. Y yo ya pase por esa etapa estúpida, no quiero volver ahí. Disfruto comiendo tocino"

"Bien, ¿Qué hay del softball?", sugirió el chico con una sonrisa.

"No, me gusta la suavidad de mis manos y la perfección de mis uñas"

"Vale… ¿Y soccer?"

"No gracias, los moretones no me excitan en lo más mínimo y créeme si practicara soccer recibiría patadas hasta en la espalda"

Mike suspiró frustrado frunciendo su entrecejo.

"¿Qué hay del tenis? Eres buena en eso y todos adoran a una tenista sexy", soltó el muchacho meneando las cejas con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios, "No tienes porque practicarlo aquí en la escuela, te puedes inscribir en un club o algo"

Lo pensó por unos minutos, le gustaba el tenis y disfrutaba jugándolo desde que era pequeña, su padre le había regalado su primera raqueta a los siete años inscribiéndola también en uno de esos club privados en donde la gente pagaba una cantidad ridículamente grande de dinero por jugar en una cancha igual a las públicas. Además Mike tenía razón, todos adoraban a una tenista sexy, quizás le serviría incluso para ligar con alguien, también algo le decía que Rachel Berry se fijaba en gente preocupada por su físico.

"Lo voy a pensar", susurró.

Terminaron su rutina de entrenamiento con una serie de ejercicios abdominales en donde no paró hasta sentir que se le adormecía el abdomen.

Se despidieron apresuradamente al darse cuenta de que ya estaba con cinco minutos de retraso para su reunión con Rachel, Mike no la dejó partir hasta hacerle prometer que para el siguiente día que era viernes llegaría temprano a su tarde de juegos y pensaría en serio sobre alguna actividad deportiva para rellenar su tiempo.

Como ya contaba con cinco minutos de retraso no alcanzó a cambiarse, no quedándole más que irse con la ropa de su entrenamiento derecho a la biblioteca rezando mentalmente para que Rachel hiciera la reunión rápida y así ella pudiera llegar a casa a cambiarse la ropa sudada que le hacía sentirse incomoda.

No había nada que le molestara más que quedarse mucho tiempo con la ropa que hacía ejercicios.

No se demoró mucho en llegar a la biblioteca, el recinto estaba casi vacío por lo cual le agradeció mentalmente a Dios, mal que mal todavía estaba la pequeña probabilidad de que Rachel le gritara por llegar tarde. Si bien se estaban llevando mejor y convirtiéndose de a poco en amigas eso no quería decir que el carácter exigente de la morena haya cambiado.

Una sonrisa radiante se instaló en sus labios inconscientemente al notar a la muchacha leyendo concentradamente la tapa de un libro, la porrista se encontraba al final de unos de los estantes, tenía una postura relajada, pero su rostro lleno de pura concentración.

Se acercó despacio y justo cuando estuvo a un paso de su espalda se aclaró la garganta produciendo que la chica saltara en asombro y se diera vuelta con una rapidez sorprendente, la muchacha la miró con fastidio y con los labios entreabiertos para seguramente regañarla por el susto que le había brindado, aunque nada salió de los labios de Rachel cuando la morena hizo una doble toma mirándola de pies a cabeza al darse cuenta de lo que llevaba puesto.

La chica la recorrió con sus orbes marrones varias veces antes de mirarla a los ojos nerviosamente, aclararse la garganta repetidas veces y suspirar profundo.

Ella confundida por la reacción tan poco esperada no hizo más que fruncir el ceño al ver que un agradable sonrojo iba apareciendo en las mejillas de la morena, se esperaba una reprimenda por su retraso no una nerviosa e incómoda Rachel Berry.

Estaba a punto de preguntarle a la muchacha qué le pasaba cuando se dio cuenta de que la morena volvía a chequearla, la observó mirar detenidamente sus piernas que no llevaban más que un pequeño short deportivo para después pasar a su torso con el pequeño top que usaba para entrenar.

Sí, ella sabía que se veía sexy, pero que Rachel Berry pensara lo mismo, le inflaba el ego hasta más no poder.

Sonrió arrogantemente al darse cuenta de la reacción que estaba produciendo en la chica.

"Llegaste tarde", habló Rachel soltando una bocanada de aire trabajosamente.

Ella se mordió su labio inferior escondiendo una sonrisa a la vez que se encogía de hombros inocentemente y metía sus manos en los bolsillos de sus shorts en una postura despreocupada.

"Fueron cinco minutos", se defendió con una sonrisita arrogante.

Rachel entrecerró sus ojos mirándola fijamente a la vez que ponía sus manos en sus caderas en una postura amenazante.

"Hace cinco minutos eran cinco minutos", alegó la morena con un aspecto serio.

Supuso que cualquiera sea el efecto que había provocado anteriormente en la chica se había ido nada más Rachel darse cuenta de su arrogancia renovada.

"Sí, siento llegar tarde, medí mal las distancias entre la biblioteca y el campo de futbol", se disculpó humildemente al darse cuenta que había empezado a poner de los nervios a la otra muchacha, agregó también por si acaso hasta su sonrisa encantadora.

La cual al parecer hizo su trabajo ya que Rachel le sonrió asintiendo en comprensión.

"Bien, entonces empecemos con lo nuestro", sugirió la chica haciéndole un gesto para que la siguiera al estante de al lado. "Como hoy nos pusimos de acuerdo improvisadamente no vamos a quedarnos mucho tiempo, de hecho vamos a buscar una canción perfecta y nada más"

"Pensé que ya teníamos una canción escogida", le recordó algo perdida.

"Sí, pero nunca está demás tener más de una canción", concluyó Rachel echándole una mirada rápida para después volver su atención al nuevo libro que se encontraba en sus manos.

Ella se mantuvo en silencio por los siguientes diez minutos siguiéndola de estante a estante mientras Rachel ojeaba libro tras libro frunciendo continuamente el ceño o murmurando palabras ininteligibles pero que ella estaba segura eran degradantes en contra de varios textos.

Ya estaba por abrir la boca pera mencionar que se estaban demorando quizás un poco demasiado cuando Rachel soltó un gritito emocionado mirándola con una sonrisa entusiasta que ella no pudo dejar de responder con una propia al notar lo adorable que era la muchacha cuando se emocionaba por algo.

"¿Y…?", inquirió ansiosa echándole una mirada al libro en las manos de Rachel.

"Tengo la canción perfecta, Quinn. Teniendo en cuenta tus gustos me fui por algo que nos agradara a ambas…"

"¿Entonces...?"

"Entonces vamos a cantar _Oh! Darling _de los Beatles. ¡Nos va a quedar perfecta! Ya puedo imaginarte sentada en un piano tocándola mientras yo me paseo sensualmente alrededor encantando a todo el mundo. Nos van a amar, Quinn, nunca se me podría haber ocurrido una idea mejor", explicó Rachel con sus ojos marrones brillando y encajándole el libro en sus manos.

"Me encanta la idea", concordó rápidamente sin pensárselo ni por un segundo.

La morena la había cautivado con la parte de pasearse sensualmente a su alrededor al instante que las palabras fluyeron de sus labios.

Rachel en agradecimiento por aceptar tan rápido su idea le sonrió mirándola a través de sus largas pestañas produciendo que la boca de su estómago se apretara no quedándole más que sonreírle tontamente a cambio durante un tiempo que pareció ser bastante largo en donde aprovechó de apreciar el contorno del rostro de la morena, la forma que tomaban los labios de la chica cuando sonreía tímidamente y el lindo pero sutil sonrojo que adornaban sus mejillas.

Un carraspeó nervioso las distrajo a ambas produciendo que voltearan a mirar a una nerviosa cheerio de primer año que las observaba incomoda tratando de concentrar su vista en cualquier lugar excepto ellas.

Notó a Rachel algo molesta levantar una ceja en pregunta a la otra chica quien casi se encogió bajo el escrutinio de su capitán.

"Eh… están cortando el paso a la sección de música de los sesenta", susurró la chica enrojeciendo al máximo.

"Oh", se escuchó decir a Rachel y sí misma.

Se movieron ambas un paso hacia atrás despejando el camino, la pequeña cheerio les agradeció con un tímido y rápido gracias antes de desaparecer entre los estantes de la biblioteca.

Se quedó torpemente sin saber que decir, la morena miraba a cualquier lugar excepto a ella, lo cual la hacía mucho más nerviosa, fue por eso que casi lanzó un suspiro de alivio cuando su teléfono sonó alertando una llamada entrante la cual respondió rápido sin dudar.

Su emoción no alcanzó a durar mucho, su hermana había llamado para hacerle saber que el trabajo la mantendría ocupada durante dos horas más tarde de lo habitual por lo que no podría pasarla a buscar y tendría que arreglárselas sola para irse a casa.

"¿Qué pasa?", pidió la morena al notar seguramente su malestar.

No estaba segura de pedirle a Rachel un viaje a casa, no porque le faltaran las ganas sino porque no sabía si la otra chica lo consideraría demasiado en un solo día, la morena había dejado bien claro que aún no estaba del todo perdonada por el asunto de las fotos.

Pero Kurt estaba con licencia médica y Mike se iba a ir derecho a su casa después de su acondicionamiento físico y ella no se podía ir en el transporte público porque todavía no sabía cómo funcionaba.

Y tenía ganas de irse con Rachel, incluso si estaba tentando a su suerte.

"¿Tienes auto?"

"No"

Ahí se iban todos sus planes.

"Oh"

"Pero mi Papá llega en diez minutos a buscarme, ¿Necesitas que te lleve o algo?", inquirió la morena con voz suave.

Sonrió complacida, quizás no serían sólo Rachel y ella, pero el señor Berry era agradable, además sea como fuera iba a estar más tiempo con la otra chica y eso era lo que estaba buscando desde el principio.

"Sí, eso sería genial, mi hermana no puede venir así que…", terminó encogiéndose de hombros.

Fiel a su palabra el señor Berry diez minutos más tarde se había presentado a recogerlas, en donde tuvo un trayecto feliz a casa porque Rachel se había sentado en el asiento trasero con ella y también porque la morena le había hablado durante todo el camino echándole miradas discretas a sus piernas de la misma manera en que ella solía hacerlo cada vez que Rachel llevaba su uniforme de porristas.

No quería sobre pensar las cosas porque igual podría tratarse de simple curiosidad femenina y su cerebro haciéndola pensar en sucesos que quería se hicieran ciertos.

Pero como fueran las cosas nada le impidió que al llegar a su casa se despidiera de la morena con una sonrisa arrogante y un guiño descarado provocando que la otra chica una vez más volviera a sonrojarse.

"Muchas gracias por traerme señor Berry. No vemos mañana Rachel. Que tengan un viaje seguro a casa", se despidió con su sonrisa encantadora.

"Nos vemos mañana, Quinn", se despidió Rachel sonriéndole tímidamente.

Entró a su casa luego de que el auto se perdiera de su vista.

Lo que quedaba de su día pasó demasiado lento, estaba tan ansiosa que ni siquiera pudo tocar de forma correcta _Oh! Darling_ en el piano porque su mente no podía dejar de recrear a Rachel Berry moviéndose de un lado para otro sensualmente, su falta de concentración era tanta que se venció en el cuarto intento de tocar bien la canción prefiriendo en cambio gastar su energía leyendo.

Rachel Berry le estaba consumiendo su maldita mente.


End file.
